My partner Rocks
by gucinka
Summary: Bella and her two brothers are going to the FBI Academy. They are moving to live in Quantico, Virginia in a building provided by FBI. After they found out about their neighbors and colleagues everything will change…maybe. Rated M for Lemons and Language
1. Chapter 1: The Trip To A new Home

**Chapter One: The trip to a New Home**

**BPOV:**

Hmm? The blue or the white one? That was definitely the question. Well, maybe I should start in the FBI with the white French cuff shirt. _Yeah, why not?_ I smiled to myself.

"Bells, are you okay?" I heard my brother from the driver's seat, while he watched me through the exterior mirror and winked at me.

"I'm fine, Em. I'm okay. I've never been better." I said smiling, hoping that he would believe me. I was happy, really, but just little sad because I was leaving home. I was growing up. We were growing up. Me, Jasper, and Emmett.

Now we are hitting the road for Virginia, which will be our home for some years. We'll be in the new building provided by FBI. Me, Jazz and Em will be in one of the apartments. The best thing is that we don't pay anything for everything. And to prove that FBI is the best they gave us a car. And who is telling you that the German cars sucks don't trust them. The Audi X6 is great but Em and Jazz didn't give me the chance to drive for a little.

The sunshine was intensive and hit us right in the faces. The iPod was playing softly and only other noises were Jasper tapping his foot quietly on the car floor and the acceleration of the car. It was peaceful silence. That type of silence which only the family can provide.

It was pretty damn cool to have two bigger brothers. At least for me was cool. I and Jazz were pretty close. He was always there for me when I needed help. And Emmett always protected me from the others. I was never humiliated by them. They were everything to me and I was hoping that they will be with me forever.

They waited for me to graduate first. And I was very thankful to Emmett who waited two years for me and Jazz to finish the high-school. And then the college. Then was Jasper who waited one year. But they never get bored and even they opened "Cullen Investigations" which served to the town of Forks great. Of course the most of the cases were like "I think that my wife is cheating on me". Emmett and Jazz were a great team. But and I helped a little, I made photos, done the Internet research and those kind of stuff. At least it kept me busy in my free time.

We were always interested in the crime scenes. We wanted something big. Not just to find the cheater or something. We always wanted blood and those kinds of stuff. Jazz was really into the computer things. He always broke the passwords of the kids in the high-school and blocked their profiles and stuff like that. He was one of these computer freaks and he was a lot of fun. Emmett was really into the retro methods if finding the criminal. He was walking from door to door and asking the people. He even used a brush to clean the dust and got one of these big lenses. For me it was interesting to bury in some corpse. To see how, when and why he died. That was the thing that really got me into the investigation business. And I'm thankful for that.

Em was in Investigative Training Unit. Jazz was in the TSU or Technology Services Unit and me – The Forensic Science Research and Training Unit. Yeah, it will be a lot of fun_. Just great_.

I wasn't blindfolded. I knew that would be hard thing. It won't be easy. The hell, that was the freaking FBI. For me personally it was pretty damn frightening. Something that you don't want to fuck up. _Yeah, nobody wants to screw with the FBI._ That was not fun at all.

I heard my phone buzzing in my back pocket of the jeans. I made a little squeal in the backseat. Then heard both of my brothers let out their throaty laughs. I narrowed my eyes at them and took my cell. I looked at the Caller ID and groaned. _Mom._

"_Isabella Marie Cullen!"_ I heard the voice of my mother shouting through the phone. _Ugh, please not again the speech for not calling in time._ "Do you know that the three of you could been in a car crash or something? Bella, why you didn't call me earlier? Why you didn't call me at all? Bella, your dad was so scared for you! How are the boys, dear?" She spoke with her calm voice now. I just rolled my eyes. _Mothers._

"Momma, calm down. There is now car crash or something. There is just the road and the three of us. That is at all. Em and Jazz are fine. They are okay. And I didn't call you earlier because there was nothing interesting and nothing new under the sun." I said little bored.

"Nothing new under the sun. Just me and your father freaking around the house." She mumbled and I laughed. I just couldn't help it.

"Mom. Everything is alright. Nothing to worry about." I smiled and nodded. Everything was alright, really. That was the children's dream, to grow up and be a secret agent. Well, at least it was our dream.

"I know, dear. But I'm just scared for three of you. Now you are on such a long distance. You miss me already." She said desperately. I sighed.

"Mom, I know. I miss you too. We miss dad. God, we miss everyone. But remember, mom, we do that for both of you. You will be proud of us." I told and smiled. We really will make them proud of us.

"I know, honey. We are proud of you three. I got to go, honey. Carlisle needs help." She said and huffed. "Bye, honey. Enjoy the trip."

"Thanks. Bye, mom." And then hung up the phone. Jasper's and Emmett heads turned on me immediately. Jazz spoke first.

"Mom freaked out, did she?" He said.

"Yeah. But you know, momma can be cool. She is okay. She asked about you two. Just a natural talk between mother and daughter." I said shrugging. "Can we stop for a while? Because I need to pee." I said sincerely. Because I really needed to pee. Emmett nodded and winked.

"Sure, sis. But you have to wait little because I can't see nothing. Like you said, it just us and the road." He huffed. Really we were like the middle of nowhere. I won't last long.

"Ugh. Okay. Turn up the music. I need a distraction." Jazz nodded and pushed the forward button of the iPod. I smiled. The track was "Boys don't cry" by Cure. I stared at the changing images around me and leaned my head on the window. I closed my eyes and hoped that I won't pee my pants.

**EPOV:**

"Edward, please stop the freaking car somewhere. I _need_ to pee." Alice's screeching voice from the backseat brought me back from what I so desperately tried to ignore in my head. And I needed to take a piss too. But I'd have to drive. We were in the middle of nowhere and soon I will lose my shits and stop the fucking car right here and pee in front of everyone. Not that on the road had other cars.

"Yeah, Al. I got your position. But do not talk about it right now. We will stop soon as possible. Okay. Let's find something to do or talk about. Rose, just turn up the iPod. Pick something simple." Rose, who was beside me in the passenger seat, nodded lightly and smiled to herself. Then laughed. _Oh, sis, huge mistake._

The iPod was playing 'What I Represent' by Bun B. But it was distracting at least. I listened to the lyrics while Al and Rose were rapping. I laughed at them. _They were just so gangsta…_

"Did you call mom?" I asked both of them with raised brow. They looked each other. Rose smiled.

"I called her." She said and winked. "She is okay, but little stressed. And that is normal. If I was on her place it was going to be very difficult." She was looking down and playing with one of her beautiful blond curls, her face was serious."Your kids are in the FBI Academy away from you. I would feel… I don't know. It's hard…" She looked at the road with sad eyes. I couldn't watch her like this.

I took her left hand. "Hey, Rose. Don't be sad we are going for good thing. I know that will be hard, but there is no easy thing in life." I said with calming voice. She looked at me and shook her head.

"He is right, Rosie."Alice said. But we will make it together. Geesh, we are brother and sisters. And we are good with what we do." She patted Rose on the top of her head lightly. "I love you both. Please, let's not be sad anymore. We should be happy. Not many people goes to this Academy." She said smiling widely. Her eyes gone wide open. "Here, diner! Stop the car, Masen!" She was screeching, her index finger was pointing the white low building with surrounding gas station.

I smiled. _Thank, God._ I pulled over in the parking lot. Alice jumped off of the X6 before the engine was killed. I couldn't hold too so I dropped the keys in Rose's lap. "Rose, lock the car." I told her and jumped off of the car. I looked around and there was one more X6 like ours. I pulled the diner door open and headed to men's room. I hurried to the urinal while I opened the zipper of my jeans. I pulled my manhood. _Here you go buddy._

"Aahh…" I didn't realize that I said that out loud. That was better that climax, _seriously_.

**BPOV:**

We were sitting now in the diner to get something to eat. Em was talking about my birthday which about to a week.

"So, Bells, any plans for your birthday?" He said while chewing his steak. I shrugged. I didn't plan anything. I just wanted to get drunk with my brothers. I wasn't a part girl. Never. Just always I was at party every time I was coming home with bruised lip or nose or something. I always was getting into fight with some skank who piss me off.

"I don't have any plans, Em. I just want to be with you two and get drunk." I said simply.

"Oh, come on, Bells." Jazz said, "We do that every year. Okay. Let the things on me and Emmett." He said with a wink. Emmett smiled deviously at him and lifted his fist for high-five to Jazz. They slapped their hands so hard that the in the whole room vibrated their noise. I shook my head. When Jazz and Em plan something that is on a bad thing. There will be vomiting people everywhere. I shuddered.

"What will be my present, boys?" I tried to change the subject and took a sip from my water. They were silent while looking at each other. Then Jazz grinned at me.

"You'll see." He said and took a bite from his burger.

We ate while talking about the Academy and the subjects we are taking. Some moments later the bell on top of the door sang and we looked in the direction of the sound. A short girl with spiky short hair came in and flew straight to the lady's room. _You too sister, huh?_ I definitely looked something like that when we came here.

After few seconds she was followed by a tall boy with messy bronze hair and fierce look on his face. He was moving fast, almost running. He was well tanned and the tight shirt showed me every tensed muscle on his body. He opened the men's room door fiercely and shut it behind him. _Huh._

I looked at the parking lot and there was one more Audi X6 in there. I saw a blond beautiful girl hop off of the car and shut the door behind her. She locked the car and headed to the diner. Her catwalk was flawless. Her blond curly long hair was waving slightly while she walked. Her blue eyes were little sad for some unknown reason. When she entered she sat at the table on our left. I looked at Em. He was looking at the girl with interest. I looked at Jazz. He was watching the lady's room door. I shook my head at them and sighed.

The black haired girl came out smiling and dance-a-like walk. I was amazed by her. So much beauty and happiness in such a small person. She looked at me. Embarrassed, I looked down to my shoes.

"Bells, who are they?" Em whispered. I looked at him and shrugged my shoulders. The short girl sat beside the blond one. _What the hell is doing that boy in the bathroom?_ I looked back at the men's room door. After few moments the door clicked.

The boy came out. He looked around. He saw the two girls beside us, who were talking something, and smiled crookedly at them. He was extraordinary handsome. His bronze hair was the perfect mess. His eyes were the most beautiful green I've ever seen. I was completely mesmerized by these strangers.

The boy looked at me. And with the same crooked smile he made his way to the table.

I couldn't take my eyes of him.

**EPOV:**

When I satisfied my needs I walked through the door. First I saw my sisters talking. I smiled. Something caught my eye. Beside or table were sitting two boys and a girl. The one guy was big. And I mean really big. He had muscular frame and short black hair. The other guy was smaller than the other and his blond curly hair was a mess. He had a nerd glasses. The girl was…attractive. Very attractive. _Who was she? _Her face was pale white which made contrast to her red pouty lips and big brown chocolate eyes. She looked at me. Her porcelain skin was glowing lightly. Her hair was brown, long and wavy. _Wow, Masen, get a hold. Soon you'll probably watch Oprah._

I walked to our table totally distracted. Rose smiled at me and Al winked. She leaned up the table and whispered, "Who are they?" She was looking to the blond guy with the nerd glasses. Rose on other hand, was looking to the big burly boy. I raised my eyebrow quizzically and pursed my lips at them.

The waitress came to us take our orders. We got three green salads. Rose leaned back in her chair, till glaring that guy. I shook my head. Suddenly she stood up and goes towards their table.

She was beside the big guy outstretching her hand. I shook my head in disapproval_. No, no, no, Rose, don't you dare. _What she was thinking? God, that big bastard could a rapist or something. _God, stupid Rose._ "Hi, I'm Rosalie. You?" She asked. I looked at the table. Shit.

He took her hand. "Hello you too. I'm Emmett." He said politely and smiled wide at her. "So, what is doing such a beautiful girl like you here in the middle of nowhere?" He was still smiling, not letting her hand, and the bad thing was that Rose didn't mind it.

"Well Emmett…" She paused and sighed. _No, Rose, don't tell him!_ "If I tell you, I should kill you." She said smiling. _Oh, just great. _I looked at the beautiful girl. She was embarrassed. Her cheeks were flushed in the prettiest shade of pink. I looked back at the guy and he was chuckling lightly.

"I wouldn't mind that. Why you don't join us? It will be pleasure to me." He said smiling. I couldn't deny it. He was polite. The Emmett guy didn't seem bad as I thought. Rose nodded, grinning. I looked at Alice and she was still watching the blond boy.

He waved a hand to her and she was melting. _Shit!_ He pointed the table and said, "Join us you too." She nodded and gave him a shit eating grin. _Oh, God. _I groaned mentally.

Alice and Rose gone to their table and I was alone. _Shit!_ I got to smoke… now. I started to walk away. "Where you think you are going, E?" I heard Rose. I turned to her.

"To have a smoke. I'll be here in some." I said, turning away again.

"Wait." This time other voice spoke. It was soft and quiet. I turned and the girl was watching me again with those big brown eyes. "I'll join you… If you don't mind." She said, blushing. I smiled widely.

"No, I don't. Actually I prefer it." I said winking at her. She smiled and stood up. She took her grey hoodie. And started walking to me.

_Well, that will be interesting._

_***_

My first fanfic. Please, don't be rude. I'm new. :) Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2: Its Nice To Meet You

**Thank you so fucking much for the first four reviews. It means a lot to me. Bow, applause, and new chapter for you! I really appreciate it! **

**P.S.: I'm not sure but I think have mistaken the BMW with Audi somewhere. Pardon moi for that. **

**Love and Peace. Enjoy Chapter 2! :)**

* * *

**2. Its Nice to Meet You**

**BPOV:**

_What the hell are you thinking? _My subconscious was screaming at me. Hell, he could be rapist or something. And I was the stupid lamb who is ready to be devoured by the freaking lion. The other option was to sit with my brothers talking to the girls. But now it was too late. He was holding the door open for me with polite crooked smile spread on his face. I was practically melting right now…and blushing furiously.

Right now we were at the back of the diner. There was a small parking lot mark with "staff only" sign. The boy leaned on the wall. I was beside his left side in the same position. I pulled the Lucky Strike from my back pocket of the jeans. Oh shit, I forgot my lighter inside. I looked up at him and he was holding his Marlboro and lighter. He smiled. "Anything you need?" His angelic, velvet voice spoke, furrowing his eyebrows. I smiled and nodded.

I was holding the cigarette to my mouth already as he did the same. He lit up the lighter and held it up for me. I inhaled deeply, the smoke running through my lungs like a fire. He lit up his cigarette too.

"Edward" He mumbled. I turned to him.

"What did you say" I said quizzically. He just smiled crookedly again and held his hand to me.

"I'm Edward. Edward Masen." I smiled. _Hmm, beautiful name, like he is._ I took his hand shook it lightly.

"Isabella Cullen. But I would prefer if you call me just Bella." I said, winking at him. _What? I winked?_ What the hell? Somehow I felt comfortable with him. _Shit, Bella, stop it!_

"So Bella, hitting the road for Quantico, huh?" He asked inhaling deeply on his cigar. I nodded.

"Mhm. And you?" I wasn't stupid. I won't tell him about the Academy.

"My sisters and I are in the Academy." _What the fuck?_ I choked with the smoke. "Are you okay?" He said patting my back. "Bella?" I finally looked at him.

"You mean… The Academy or…the academy?" I asked him, my eyes widened in shock.

"I mean the FBI." I choked again. _Shit! _"Bella, are you okay?" He shrieked and again, patting me on the back.

"I…uh…You are in the Academy too?" I spoke softly as I can. He nodded. Then his eyes widened.

"You too?" He asked cautiously.

"Yes." I said and smiled as I shook my head. "What a small world, huh?" I laughed as he did. God, his laugh was throaty and hot as hell. _Please, girl, hold it up!_

"Yeah…Uh…So, who are the boys with you?" He said, his eyes darkened, furrowing an eyebrow, his face without any hint or smile.

I giggled. He looked funny. "Well, Masen, they are my brothers. Jasper and Emmett. Great kids, They are in the Academy too." I smiled to myself. Even when I talk about them I feel so proud. I shook my head and looked up at him while I took a long puff of the cigar. He looked…relieved somehow.

_It will be a lot of fun with him in the Academy._

"What?" I asked and grinned up at him. He looked down, blushing._ Wow, I made him blushing. _He looked down at the cement sidewalk. He shook his head and laughed.

"It will be fun with you in the Academy…" He said taking pull of the cigar. I watched him dumbfounded. _What the fuck? Is he a mind reader or something? _

"Are you reading minds, Edward?" I asked him shocked. He chuckled and ran his fingers through his hair…_his soft perfect messy hair._

He looked down at me intensively, "Well…Actually I can read the people like an open book." He said with a big grin on his face. I started to lose my shit.

"And…did you read me?" I asked. Looking down at the orange ember of the cigarette and blushing.

"No. You are difficult. It will take time with you…" His voice was husky and low. I looked up at him. _What the hell is he thinking about?_

No one of us said anything. Minutes left. We smoked our fags.

"Come on, let's get inside."He said and putting his hand on the small of my back. _Holy motherfucking shit. I think I got wet._ He led me, his hand never leaving that place. _Oh God, that place was now on fire. Hell my whole body was on fire._

When we get to the diner's door he opened it for me – again – and I head in. And when I saw our table I stopped dead in my pants. "Shit!" I heard how Edward cursed loudly. "Oh shit." He was mirroring same position as me – moth open widely, shocked eyes, and pale face. There my stupid big fucking brother was peppering kisses on the blonde's girl neck and Jazz and short-haired girl were watching like first lovers. _Oh my God!_

"Edward, I think that we've made a mistake by letting the kids play." I said, still lightly shocked. He looked briefly and nodded. "Shall we join them or leave this miss like that?" I asked.

"We are going there." He said a little angry. Again, Edward placed his hand _right there… Oh, shit. It felt good…_

We walked to the table and the spiky girly first spoke, "Hey, Bella. Your brothers told a lot about you. Did you hear that we are neighbors?" She said with tiny melodic voice. I was again totally mute. I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Yeah, Bells. We are in 131, right?" Jazz asked, I nodded. He smiled. "Well, they are in 132. It will be a lot of fun!"

_What the hell is going on here?_

"I think that is destiny. Right, Jazzy?" The pixie said. _What the fuck?_ Nobody was calling him Jazzy, except mom when he was in the kindergarten. Jazz was like fucking hypnotized by this girl. "Oh, I'm sorry. I totally forgot. I'm Alice Masen, It's nice to meet you." She said with a blindfolding smile and outstretched hand. I couldn't resist her. I took her hand and tried to smile. "And this is Rosalie, she is my sister." Rose smiled warmly and took my hand. "And, from what I see, I think you know Edward well enough already." She said with a giggle.

I looked at Edward and he just smirked. _Cocky bastard. _

"Come on, take a sit." Em said. I nodded. Just as I started to pull my chair to sit up, he moved my hand and pulled it by himself. He smiled crookedly again. _Oh, that boy will be the death of me…_

He took the seat beside me.

"Call me Rose, please. Bella, I heard that you are in The Forensic Science Research and Training Unit. Is that right?" Rosalie asked.

I smiled. "Yeah, that was my dream since I was fourteen." She smiled.

"Well, I guess that you, Edward and I will be in the same classes." She grinned widely. Wow, she was beautiful, I couldn't deny it. She was the perfect female creature. I was stunned. _Definitely if I was man I would love to fuck her. _I blushed at my thought.

"Yeah. It will be cool to know someone in my classes." I muttered lamely and looked down at my feet.

"I'm Emmett by the way." Em outstretched his hand as Edward took it.

"Edward, nice to meet you. And you got to be Jazz." Edward looked at Jasper. He reached his hand and shake it. Jazz looked at me while talking.

"I am Jasper," he stated and then looked at Edward."But call me Jazz if you want." He grinned.

"Well, we already knew each other," Emmett's booming voice spoke first, "We know where we are going and with what we are going to do, so what's next?" He asked as he leaned in his chair and putted both of his hands behind the head.

We were silent.

_Fucking Silence._

_Fucking uncomfortable silence._

Everybody looked at their plates and ate in silence for while. Well, actually fucking twenty minutes.

"Let's hit the road." Everyone said in the same time. Then we began bursting our asses of laugh.

What the fuck was that?

Emmett took Rose's hand. "Come on, Rosie, I want to take you to your car" He said politely and she grinned up at him as they exited the place.

"Shall we go?" Alice asked, smiling up at me. I nodded and smiled too. "Come on boys!" She sang. Alice grabbed my elbow and started to drag me. I felt my other hand being touched. I looked behind me. It was Edward.

"Can I take you to the car?" Alice released my hand and mouthed me "go" while she smiled. I nodded.

**EPOV:**

Wow. That was strange. Who were they? I couldn't believe what just happened. We were nowhere and we met three strangers. But they are not strangers anymore. They were our colleagues and neighbors. Fucking neighbors. Isn't that sound a little strange? I was little confused right now and my brain was a little screwed. Okay, not just a little, a lot. I just couldn't believe what happened right now.

Bella and I were in front of their car - _Which was exactly the same like ours – _and she pulled away her hand of mine. Yep, I was still holding her hand, that is just so fucking pathetic. "It is nice to meet you, E. I'll guess I'll see you around, right?" She asked with her big beautiful grin which I couldn't resist.

I shrugged and grinned. "Of course. You'll be my new neighbor, so get used to it." I stated. I was so lame.

She looked down at her Chucks for second and the turned her brown eyes at me. "I will." Then she leaned to my ear where I could feel her hot wash through me and made everywhere goose bumps. I swear my dick twitched. "Later, E." She whispered and kissed my cheek lightly. She smiled up at me. _God, that girl will be the death of me._

To be politely I leaned to her ear and whispered, "Later, B. " Then kissed the spot right behind her ear. Okay, that wasn't just to be polite. It was because I wanted feel her skin beneath my lips. And that was fucking magnificence. I smiled at her. She was smiling too. We stayed like that for a little.

"Come on, Bells. We gotta' run." Her big-as-hell brother shouted as he opened the driver's door. Bella nodded and turned to me again, her eyes fixed on mine.

"After few more hours we will be there. See you there." She said and winked at me before opening her door and hopped in the car. The engine started meowing and Jazz who was giving cheek kiss to Al ran to the car. He hopped in and the car drove out.

Okay, Masen, keep your shit down.

I made my way to the car. Rose and Alice were already inside. I started the engine drove out of the parking lot. I kept smiling like an idiot. I turned the iPod on. It was Beethoven Symphony No.5. I leaned in my seat, keeping my eyes on the road in front of us was their car. It was interesting to watch something that fucking desert road. I sighed contently.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Quantico, baby, here we come to rock this town!" Alice shouted from the backseat as we pulled over the car in the parking lot besides the building where we will live.

"Jeesh, Ali, low down the decibels!" Rose shouted back at her. I huffed,

"Both of shut up, please." I pleaded, because I was tired of whole day driving and meeting people who share almost the same life like us. I get out of the car and shut the door behind me. Alice and Rose kept babbling something in the car. I used this moment to go to the place where Emmett was parked the car. Bella hopped off first. Her back was at me and he outstretched her hands high in the air so I can see every little curve of her body. God, she had an amazing little figure. She had a round nice ass and her hips had their little curve which made her extraordinary feminine and soft. Her chestnut hair was falling in soft waves to the middle of her back. Then she turned around and started to laugh.

"See something you like?" She challenged, still laughing. I liked her laugh. It's deep and throaty and sexy as hell, and that sound goes right in my dick. Right now my cock was tightly pressed in my pants. I groaned inwardly. _Oh, Masen, put your brain and dick in place!_

I smiled and cocked an eyebrow at her. "Definitely." I started to walk because we had a lot of stuff to move in. Well, not me, but Al and Rose had tons of their bags which was full with all that girly stuff that I will never know.

I opened the trunk. God, everything was a one big fucking mess there. I took the first suit case I saw and a bag in the other hand. I walked to the passenger's door and knock twice – loudly – and Rose jumped in her seat. "Come on, Rose we have a lot of stuff to do, so grab the keys and help me out there." I turned to Al, "Alice, take some bags. Come on, fast!" I said a little noisy but I didn't care. I was so fucking tired – physically and mentally. They both hopped off of the car. They did as they was told and join me in to the building. The main floor was big as fuck and all white. No, scratch that. It was white and creepy.

At the end of the hall was elevator. That was the only thing that wasn't all white. When we arrived at our floor we started looking around for 132. It was the last door on the left. 131 was the last room on the hall in the middle. I smiled. Their door was open and could see Jazz's tall frame.

We made our way to our apartment and Rose unlocked the door. She opened it. _Wow._

There was a big fucking white room with a large gray L-shaped couch. That was the only furniture there. A small part of the right side of the room was separated as a kitchen. Again, all fucking white. God, I will hate the white color. On the right side were three big fucking white massive doors.

"Al, please, will you take care for the white? I don't want to see it again in my life." She smiled as she nodded.

"No problem, bro." She sang. We putted the stuff on the ground. Alice was first who stormed in to the first door. She frowned a little. Rose's curiosity didn't handle anymore. She came besides Al's left side and she didn't look content. I came to her other side. _All fucking white with a big king size bed all white and creepy._ I huffed. I was sure that the other two rooms are the same. I sighed.

"Come on, we got more luggage. Let's take it to the White Castle." I said sarcastic. They followed me.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Thirty minutes later we were sitting on the big fucking grey couch with a beer in hand and watching the floor-to-ceiling windows. A sharp knock on the door made us jump. I put my beer on the kitchen counter with a huff and made my way to the door. There were sitting Jasper, Emmett, and Bella with shit eating grins and beer in their hands.

"HELLO, NEIGHBORS!" The shouted at the same time and started laughing with tears in their eyes. Alice and Rose came beside me and started laughing. I smirked at Bella who was watching me with amusement in her eyes.

"How are you in the White Castle?" She joked still laughing. I snorted. God, I think that she can read my mind.

I sniffed the air sarcastic. "I feel…white." She smiled and looked at her shoes. "Come in." I said and waved my hand.

* * *

**Yeah. that is chapter two. I hope you enjy it. Please review. **


	3. Chapter 3: Truth or Dare

**Hey! Song for the chapter: N.E.R.D. – Truth or Dare**

**This is the longest chapter I've ever written (I write other stories but I'm still not posting them on purpose) since a long time. Hope you like it **

**Thanks to spunkie09, who (I think) is the only one who is reading my stupid fanfic. Thank you.**

* * *

**3. Truth or Dare**

**BPOV: **

"So Bells, you're first. Truth or Dare?" Emmett asked me while wiggled his eyebrows. Ugh, I don't even know why I agreed to play this stupid game. We were at Edward's apartment drinking beer and talking on basic topics. Edward was sitting beside my left and Rose at my right. Beside her were Em and Alice and Jazz at the end of the couch. And now my stupid brother got lightheaded and proposed to play this fucking game. And the bad thing: He chose me first. One thing is sure: He wants to know something. And because I'm mean bitch...

"Dare." I stated with a smirk on my face. Em frowned and sighed deeply. Now he was going to make me do something nasty and stupid. That's bad.

"Okay." He said simply and took a sip from his beer. "I dare you..." After some minutes of thinking he huffed and looked at me with pity eyes. "Oh, Bells, just tell me where the fuck did you put my PSP? And give me the 'I don't know shit because I know that is you. Please tell me." He pleaded. I laughed. Oh, Em, you are so easy...

"Em, really, I didn't pit it anywhere. It is in your stuff marked with "shits"." I chuckled and continued, "You putted it there this morning in the whole mess around the house." I finished with big smirk on my face. Em looked down and mouthed "oh". I used the moment.

"So E, truth or dare?" I asked Edward and looked straight in to his eyes. His eyes were completely sincere and clear. They were telling me "I don't have secrets. Go ahead and ask whatever you want. I'll tell you the truth." _Shit, that's not cool._

"Truth." He said simply with his god-so-sexy half smirk on his face. I looked down at my Chucks.

I managed to look up at him. "What's your first impression of me?" I asked. I was curious. I wanted to know something about him. To know how and what he think. I wanted...just something about him.

He thought for a second then he smiled and turned his gaze on mine. His green eyes were looking at mine intense. He opened his mouth and began to speak. "I think that you are the most mysterious person I'll ever know. You like to keep the things in you and you think it's becoming better, but it's not. The same wounds will hurt you every time you think about them. You are good to protect yourself" He paused and looked down, then again at me. "Also, you are fighter. You are ready to prove and show on everybody for what you are fighting for. You'll sacrifice everything to protect what is important to you." He smiled at me. I smiled too, I couldn't help it. "That is it." He finished with warm smile.

I didn't know what to say, so I just mouthed him a "thank you". He grinned at me and leaned in my ear.

"Do you want to go outside for a little?" He whispered with a big hope in his eyes. _Oh no, he just used the puppy eyes at me! The bad thing: I agreed._ I just nodded. "Just to finish one thing first." He said and pointed his index finger and I nodded again. "Rose, truth or dare." He diverted his gaze to Rosalie.

"Dare." She said taking a sip from her beer. Then I realized that and have a beer in my hand. Completely embarrassed at my thoughts I leaned against the big fucking grey couch (who was absolutely the same like that in our big fucking white apartment) and took a big gulp of the beer.

"Rose, you'll be the one who will write the first report for FBI." He said and smiled deviously at her. She looked shocked. It really sucks to write the reports. It was boring as hell.

"Fucker. I swear to God, Edward if you weren't my brother I would fucking kill right now." She whispered to him and somehow, again I was in the middle of the fight. Edward just smiled.

"Okay," He stated loudly, "I'm out for a smoke with Bella. We will be back soon." He said and squeezed my knee. Edward turned to me, "Ready?" I nodded quickly. He winked. He took my hand and dragged me through the door. I started laughing. He was so eager. When he closed the door he looked at me expectantly. I bit my lip, because I didn't know what he was thinking and scared me a little.

"Do you trust me?" He asked. I furrowed my eyebrows. _What the hell was that?_

"Uh...In theory. Edward wha-" He didn't left me finish. He grabbed me by the waist and second later I was on his shoulder. What the fuck? "Edward, what the fuck are you doing?" I shrieked.

"I'm taking you." He stated calmly.

"Where?" I asked in whisper, because I was sure that my voice was shaky. I didn't want to show weakness at him. He will think that he is great. _God, he is great._ "And you know that is illegal." Who the fuck he is? What the fuck is he _doing_?

"I don't know Bella." He was so calm like he didn't do anything suspicious. He moved to the elevator. I slipped on his shoulder and my head was so close to his perfectly shaped tight ass. _Oh, my..._ I took the opportunity he was given to me. I moved my mouth to his right ass cheek and...

"Ouuuuuch!" He exclaimed. "Why you bit me?" He rubbed his cheek. _Oh God, please, help me! _I giggled lightly.

"Edward, please, let me go. I want to walk." I pleaded him. He huffed disappointed but let me go from his grip. He frowned. I could not handle watching him like this. I put my arm around his waist. He looked down at me and smiled. His green eyes were peaceful and happy. He was like virus to me so I grinned widely. "So where are we going?" I asked. I was pretty fucking curious about that. He shrugged.

"I told you. I don't know. We are new in town so I decided to make a little walk around." He said. I nodded once.

"Uh-huh." I said disappointed. He putted his hand around my shoulders. _Huh._

My mind was roaming around the events of the day. Everything was so confusing. What are the possibilities these strangers to be the closest thing to friends to me? My brain was working on full force but didn't figure out anything. And these things which he said to me this night about me...they were true. That was so frightening. How he could know so much about me in such a small frame of time. I felt like an open book. He broke my helmet which protected me so long. What is he doing with my brain?

When we were out of the elevator and the building we took the left direction. Actually, we were at the back of the building. Again all fucking white walls with a silver massive ladder case in the middle.

"Come on." He said and waved his hand to the ladder. _What the... _"Lady's first." He smirked at me. I looked at him shocked.

"Edward, I thought that we will _walk_ around the town, not _climbing_." I said with a shaky voice. He rolled his eyes.

"I didn't think that you are the scared one type." He challenged and cocked his eyebrow. Oh, now he is challenging me... oh boy...

"No, I'm not from that one. And I didn't think that you are so..." I frowned. _What is he?_ His eyes grew wider.

"What? Mad, crazy... What?" He asked jumping like four years-old girl.

"Different." I said and bit my lip. He looked in my eyes. They were bright and he has his half-crooked smile on his face. I wasn't sure that right now I want to climb on this ladder. I practically melted when he looked like this.

"I was hoping you to say this." He muttered to himself and sighed. "Come on." He pleaded and popped his head to the ladder. I huffed. I walked to the ladder as he followed me. He watched me while I climbed the first step. I continued up and he was right under my crotch. _Oh my..._

"Bella, continue, please." He said. I realized that I was on the same place for a while. Yeah, I was totally distracted by watching him. However I continued my way up.

"So Edward," I started, "You don't plan to kidnap me or something right?" I asked with tiny voice. I was not sure what was on his mind. I will be pretty fucking thankful if he doesn't plan something like that.

He laughed darkly. "No. Maybe… Possibly." He said with an evil laugh. "Relax, B. I promise not to do something that you don't want to. "He finished with sincere voice. He sighed. "There is a little more path to take. Come on."

I smiled. For the first time from today I was sure about one thing about him:

He will not kidnap me…Maybe…Possibly.

**EPOV:**

God. I was mesmerized by her ass. She moved so smoothly on the damn ladder. From time to time I gripped the metal bars more strongly than should. I had the worst case of blue balls ever. I huffed. _That girl will be the death of me._

She was already climbed up the ladder and was already on the roof of the fucking White Castle. When I was beside her I looked at her. Her gaze was on the horizon. I looked where she looked.

"It's beautiful." She said. I could see only military bases and their fluorescents lights lighten the fields. I furrowed my eyebrows. One of the bases the soldiers were in order in front of their major-general. He shouted something. The soldiers stood still, full silence. I was so confused right now…

"You find that for beautiful?" I asked. She looked at me with serious face.

"Yes." She said curtly. "Do you see them? Look at them. Look at every little detail. You'll find only perfection and discipline there. Look. It's simple and clear. It's just perfect." She said and looked up at me then turned her head away. Her profile was visible to me now. Every curve of her face fascinated me. Her little nose sniffed the cool night air and her pouty lips were parted lightly. I diverted my gaze to the soldiers. The stood there not moving. Then they turned and started running along the base and the major-general was shouting.

Bella shivered beside me. She was without her hoodie. "Are you cold?" She looked at me and shook her head. _Okay…_ _then we got to do it on the hard way._

I took off my sweater and handed it to her. She narrowed her eyes at me looking quizzically at the blue sweater. "Put it on." I ordered her in harsh voice. She huffed and rolled her eyes at me. She took it from my hand and putted it on. My sweater was too big for her. The hem was lying on her mid thigh and v-neck didn't cover her collar bones.

"Thanks." She muttered while she took her hair in pony-tail. She walked to the parapet and sat down careful as followed her. She took the cigarettes of her back pocket. She showed me her lighter proudly. "This time I got one of these." She said. I chuckled and nodded. She took one cigar and shoved me the packet. I took one.

She lighted the cigarette and then she putted the lighter under mine. "Thanks." I muttered with the cigar in my mouth. I gazed at her. She looked amused, biting her lip, hiding her smirk. "Care to share what is so funny?"

She shook her head. "Do you see how ridiculous is the situation here?" She asked with the rhetorically question I asked myself a thousand times today. I smirked and nodded.

"Definitely." I inhaled the smoke, feeling the burning chill inside my lungs. "Your first impression of me?" I asked suddenly. My brain filter broke and I spill the first shit that was on my mind. I needed to know something about her. She was a mystery to me. And tonight I will reveal the secret "Isabella"…Maybe. The things that I say in "truth or dare" game was not a lie - that was just the obvious about her. The reason she kept the things to herself really intrigued me… and really pissed me off. I don't like it when someone is keeping shit from me.

She furrowed her eyebrows and looking at me questioningly, "What?" She asked.

I smirked at her. "Well, I told what I think about you, and it's only fair if you tell me." I shrugged. She sighed. And mouthed "okay" at me.

She gazed in my eyes while she was talking, "I think you are the most complicated man I've ever met. You told me that you're good at reading people. That's true. You are fair to yourself and the others. You despite the lie. You like the truth. You are the truth. You never wrong with your decisions and fight to the end." She took a long puff of smoke and looked at her hands, "Like me, you are fighter. You don't like someone to take your possessions and play with them." She finished in timid voice and looked up at me.

I blinked once. I blinked twice. I blinked few times again and furrowed my eyebrows. Again my brain filter was broken and the only sentence I could make was: "Wow." ,in whisper. I looked at her. She was amused by my reaction. _Great._ I huffed. It's time to change the fucking dark theme. Let's play...

"Let's play twenty questions." She said as I opened my mouth to say the same thing. _What the f-_ "What? What would you say?" She asked confused.

That girl could read my fucking mind. No, scratch that. She was fucking with my mind in the most brutal way. I started to get frightened by her and her reactions. She was some creature, _some extraordinary creature, _who can do everything me. She put her spell on me or something. She hypnotized me and now she can do whatever she wants. _Come, on Isabella, come and ta-_

"So yes or no?" She gazed me. Her brown eyes now were black, full with…impatience. I smiled.

"Yes. But I'm first." I said and gazed at her. She looked pissed off. "Or we shouldn't play that." I added and she huffed hard.

"Fine." She rolled her eyes. "Ask whatever you want." She said with a loud voice._ Well, that is what I needed to hear._

"Tell me something about your family." I said gazing at the ember which was burning slowly and took a puff at the cigar. I looked at her and she was smiling timidly. The smile was warm and friendly, full of optimism and hope. She made me smile again.

"Okay. That's easy. Well, first, my dad – Carlisle Cullen. He is a surgeon in my hometown of Forks. He is great. He is so compassionated and concerned about everyone that I think that he doesn't think much about himself. He is kind and I will never remember him as an angry type of man. He was never humiliated us in any way." She paused and took another pull of her cigar and threw it from the parapet of the roof." He deserves to be called the head of the family." She nodded, smiling. Her father seemed like a great dad and man. I liked him already.

I nodded for sign to keep talking. She looked at me.

"My mom – Esme. She is…Well, she is mom." She said with amusement on her face."She's graphic designer. She is very concerned about us and when we told her that we are going to the Academy she scared. But then let it go because she knew how much that mean to us." There was sadness in her eyes when she looked up at me to see my expression. And my expression was… I didn't know. "I know that I am not her _perfect _daughter for her, but she love me and respect my decisions. She wanted to me a soft feminine girl or something like that, but she knew I couldn't be like that." She shook her head and sighed deeply. "That's my mom." She said with a small smile. "Okay, my turn. I told you about my family and will be glad if you tell me something about yours." She requested with raised eyebrow.

I sighed. There is no much to say. "My dad – Edward Sr. is an architect and my mom – Elizabeth. They were very supportive as parents and very concerned for us. They agreed with our decisions. And my sisters…Well, you met them." I shrugged shoulders at her and smiled. I chuckled.

"Yeah. I like them. They seem nice. Specially Alice. She's like the pixie little sister I've never had." She said. We laughed.

"Okay. Next Question. "What are the reasons that make you chose the FBI?" I watched her carefully, waiting for her expression. She furrowed her eyebrows and pursed her lips. _God, that lips. Hold it up, Masen. Maybe later you will be the one licking them. _I had to stop that shit…Right now.

"Hmm…Hard question." She stated and sighed. "Well except the shit that I want to make the world better place maybe the reason would be that I want prove myself. I mean, that is not typical girl's job. I wanted to be different." She furrowed her eyebrows and looked down at her hands. "And I was different. The other people misunderstand me. I've always been The Outsider. And that helped me to play roles, which helped me to be a good PI…"

_Wait! What?_

"You were private investigator?" I asked shocked. She was so young and she already _worked_ like PI? That girl always surprises me.

She has a timid smile on her face and her eyes were fixated on mine. "Yeah, with my brothers. Why?" She asked with furrowed eyebrows. Then her mouth shaped a small 'O', and then said, "Oh, you think that the female gender is too stupid for job like this? What is the problem with you men? You think that we are not capable for such responsibility." She was angry while babbled. I watched her scared, _because I was_ _like this, _and started to apologize.

"I'm sorry. I didn't meant like that. I – I…" The she started laughing hysterically. She started wiping the tears of her eyes and looked at me with apologetic eyes.

"Joke. Sorry." She said and patted my shoulder lightly. Now I was angry. She resumed her laugh. "Oh, buddy, if you get angry at that, you will not survive around me." She said matter-o-fact through her laughs. "Okay, next question. I'm curious about one thing. Do you have a tattoo? And if you have, _show me._" She whispered the last two words.

I inhaled deeply that cold night air and rolled my shirt up. On my right hip was laying classic pin-up Vargas girl. She was dark short curly hair. Her yellow dress was exposing the hem of the black garter belt and stockings. She was kind of perfection for me. Beautiful, independent and sexy. And now I found that girl in the reality…

"Oh my…" She breathed shapely. Her mouth was open and watching the tattoo with wide open eyes. "It's beautiful, E." She outstretched her hand and the stopped to look up at me. Her brown eyes – now black – were looking into mine green. "Can I touch it?" She asked in a deep throaty voice that my hard on twitched. I exhaled a shaky breath and nodded. She grazed the upper part of the tattoo and I almost hissed when her little hot hand touched my hip. It felt so right for her touches me. She traced the lines of the tattoo carefully, grazing my skin. That shit drove me insane. She was teasing in the most brutal way. There was a humming of electricity between us. I was sure that she could feel this. I let out a shaky breath and the she backed off her hand made a step backwards. "Okay." Her voice was trembling. "Your question is next." She requested, looking down to her grey Chucks, blushing furiously.

_Okay, Masen! It's time to pull the shit right now. You can do it! Yes, you can! _I was giving myself this stupid pep talk and in my head was playing "Eye of tiger". I huffed. The tension was killing me.

"Bella?" I called her in the best relaxing voice I could make. She hummed and looked at me. Her eyes were still hooded in that evil shade of brown. "Will you regret for something happened today?" I asked her and looked right into the eyes. My green bored into her brown.

She shook her head and smirked, "Edward, I regret for a lot of things. But in years, that is the first day that I don't regret for anything." She said in that deep throaty voice that made my dick twitches…again. Okay, you got the answer of the question and now let's start the activities.

I took a step and half. Our chests were grazing slightly, just to bring that humming of electricity again. She looked up at me. I put my hand around her waist, not giving her a chance to escape. She breathed heavily while I draw circles though her body. "Edward…" She whispered. I hushed her and put my index finger to her mouth, but she continued against mine finger, "We shouldn't doing th-"

"Schh, Bella. There is no need to say anything." I shortened the distance between us bringing my head to the level of hers. Now I can feel her hot sweet breath on mine. I inhaled deeply. She smelled so nice and delicious. Something between vanilla, blackberry and…Prada. Yes, definitely Prada.

I looked to her red lips while she was looking and mine. Instinctively, I licked my lips and brought my face with full force to hers. Our lips were grazing now. One little movement and I would go to my happy place. She brought her lips to mine. I started with slowly, tender pace. Her lips were so soft. I took her bottom pouty lip, while she worked on my upper. She moaned sweetly and I couldn't help when I growled. I became more eager and now I attacked her. My hands gripped harder her waist and brought her closer to me while our hungry lips devoured each other.

She opened her mouth, allowing me the entrance to her mouth. I shoved my tongue inside her hot little wet mouth. Our tongues made their own dance. They were caressing each other. The feeling was heavenly. I groaned. I needed more. My hands moved to her ass and I gripped it hard before she whimpered breathlessly. I lifted her and in a split of a second she was sitting on the stone cold parapet with her legs spread over mine. We continued our hungry kiss while she entwined her feet and shoved me closer to her. Now, I was sure that she could feel my raging hard on her hot groin. She moaned loudly. My hands were locked into her hair, pulling her closer to me. If I don't stop right now I will die from lack of air in my lungs. But I didn't care. I could not lose this. I _will _not lose this.

I moved my lips to her perfectly shaped jaw, kissing and licking it softly. She gripped my hair almost painfully. I growled again.

"Edward…" She whimpered breathlessly.

I came to her neck, repeating the action threaten on her jaw. We were both panting heavy. We both wanted this. I was ready to take her right here, on the roof in front of the whole city and fu-

Bella's cell rang. I growled for the third time that night. I pulled back, panting like a fucking horse. She whimpered from the lost of mine body from hers. But the stupid phone continued ringing. She pulled the phone from her pocket. I realized that her legs still were locked behind me. I smirked.

She saw the caller ID and huffed. "It's Jazz." Her voice was husky and sexy as hell. She cleared her throat before hitting some button and brought the phone to her ear. "Hey, Ja-…Ugh, no. Relax…I'm fine…With Edward…No…After a few…Okay…Later." She said and hung up the phone. She looked at me apologetically, flushed from the early activities. I smirked triumphal that _I_ did that to her. "We better get going because my brothers are going crazy down there." She shrugged. "And I would be like this if I was on their place. I mean, following some stranger – not such a good idea." She said sarcastically.

"Oh, yeah. That is not good idea. Especially when I'm the supposed stranger." I said, my voice husky. I returned my hands on her waist and kissed her forehead. "Come on. Let me take you to the White Castle" I smirked. She chuckled and kissed my cheek.

"Let's go." She made a try to get on her feet but I didn't let her. I took her in my arms – my hands gripping firmly her ass and her legs locked behind me. "You know. You got to let me go. I'm not sure that is a good idea climbing down a ladder with extra luggage on you." She said and yawned and then hummed.

"Okay. Here you go." I said when I putted her on her feet. "Happy?" I asked with a smile.

"Mhmm. Definitely." She came closer to me. She stood on her toes and gripped the back of my neck. She kissed my lips softly. The she pulled back. "Thank you." She whispered still holding my neck.

"For nothing." I kissed her again, but nobody of us pulled back. We started again the dance of our lips. I couldn't take enough of that girl. I always wanted something more. If I don't stop right now I wouldn't be able to stop further. With pained groan I pulled back. "We better get going." I stated, out foreheads touching. She nodded fast.

* * *

After some minutes Bella and I were already on solid ground. I curled my arm around her shoulder and she – around my waist. We were walking to the entryway of the building when I catch some greasy-blond haired guy ogling Bella. _My Bella._ I growled (again) and gave the guy the "don't stare, you mother fucking asshole, she is mine, _mine!_" look. He diverted his gaze somewhere and couldn't stop the idiot smile on my face. _Mine…_

We walked through the main door and flew straight to the elevator. The way up to the apartments was quiet. It was interesting that with her was so easy to be silent and in the same time there are so many things to be said. We rode in comfortable silence, however.

When the doors opened she got out first. I followed her. She turned to me when she was in front of her door. Bella leaned on the door frame. "And just for you to know, I _still_ don't regret for nothing happened tonight." She said matter-o-fact. That made the idiot grin appear to my face again.

"I hope you don't." I came close to her. "See you tomorrow? Tomorrow is the last day we can be free." I said looking her. There was a smile on her face.

"Yes." She stepped closer to me and leaned in my ear. "And I think that you forgot to ask me if I have a tattoo. Will you ask me?" My breath hitched and my body anticipated.

"Yes." I breathed. She smiled against my ear and kissed my cheek and my lips, leaving me no time for reaction. She pulled back and put her hand on the knob.

"Well, yes I have. But I won't show you anything. You'll find it…alone." She whispered the last word and winked at me. She chuckled. "Goodnight, Edward. Sweet dreams." She said and the door flew open for a split of the second and closed hiding Bella inside.

_What the fuck was that?_

She left me here, alone, standing in the empty hallway with a raging case of blue balls. _That girl will be the death of me._ I chanted the motto like some freaking mantra in my head. I laughed to myself while I walked the four steps parting me from Bella…_What? Yeah, I'm counting the steps from Bella's door. That's pretty fucking pathetic, Masen._

I opened the door. The lights were off. I walked straight to my room.

_Wait! Where is my room?_

I didn't know where my room is. I furrowed my eyebrows and made my way through the first door. I opened it. There was Alice, sleeping calmly. I continued trough the next door. It was empty. I wanted to check on Rose. I walked to the third door. I opened it.

_Oh shit! I shouldn't do this._

There, on the bed, my little sister and Emmett on top of her were making out. And when I mean making out they were…

"What the fuck, Edward!" Rosalie shrieked, getting up. "Care to share what are you doing in my room? Did you forgot the "knock first" tale?" She was shouting.

"Okay. Sorry." I said timidly and closed the door.

_N.B.: Always knock. Always!_

I got into my new room and huffed when I closed the door. It was a motherfucking long day. I met Isabella Cullen. She was a PI. She will work with me. She will be my neighbor. She will be my new puzzle. There was something about this girl. She was hiding something. She was hiding some wound, which some bastard or bitch did that to her. I don't want her to suffer further. I didn't want her to feel hurt or wounded. That girl totally got in her web. And I was about to do the same.

One thing is sure: Bella will be mine…someday.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------(Whew) I need a cigarette. Now. Thank for the reading. Hope you enjoy it. There will be lemons…soon. Be patient!!! The full playlist for the chapter:**

**Lilly Allen – Smile**

**Gorillaz – Clint Eastwood**

**Coldplay – Viva La Vida**

**Kings of Leon – Closer**

**Survivor – Eye of Tiger**


	4. Chapter 4: Last Day Of Freedom

**Thank you so f*#king much! I know that 7 reviews are little for someone but for me is the whole world! Thanks, ****Spunkie09****! You totally make my day :). I added some stuff to my profile for MPR and…Okay. I should stop babbling shits, because I know that I become annoying. **

_**Song for this chapter: M.I.A. – Paper Planes**_

_**(Full playlist after the chapter)**_

**4. Last Day of Freedom**

**BPOV:**

I closed the door, leaving Edward behind me and leaving me with dripping wet panties. I leaned against the door and looked around the room. The lights were on but I couldn't see anyone. I sighed contently and smiled widely. And then I frowned and furrowed my eyebrows.

_What the hell happened that night?_

I couldn't believe it. I ruined everything. _God, Isabella, you are so stupid! _Hell, he may be the closest thing to friend and we both ended that night making out on the roof. It was my first day here and I already ruined everything. I was a mess-maker.

I huffed and shook the negative thoughts of my head just when Jazz came out form the closest door. His hair was wet and messy as always and he had his towel around his hips.

_Oh, hips. Edward's hips. Edward sexy pin-up girl tattoo and me touching these sexy sculpted..._

"Earth to Bella." Jazz's voice brought me out of my little hip-world and then he continued, "Care to share what you are doing with him…alone?" He asked me with a serious tone. I rolled my eyes. He was acting like I was little kid.

I walked past him to the middle room. "Jeez, Jazz. I'm not six years-old. I can take care of myself." I said still calmly. "And is not one of your business, so…please, let's not starting that shit right now." I added, already holding the knob of the door. The only place I wanted to be was somewhere alone with my thoughts…_Or in Edward's bed._

"Bells," He started quietly, "Please, be careful. I don't you to end up again with broken heart…I'm scared that thing will be the same like with that piece of shi-…" I didn't let him finish. I don't want to remember _him _right now.

"Jazz. Don't remind me. Please. Not now. And _for now,_ there is nothing between me and Edward." I looked at him. His blue eyes were full of concern. I sighed and got closer to him. He smiled timidly but then backed off. "What?" I asked confused.

"Isn't that the sweater that Edward was wearing tonight?" He asked me carefully. I looked down at me. I realized that I was still with his sweater – sky-blue on color and his scent was consuming me.

"Um…Yeah. He gave to me because I was cold and…" I stopped. Jazz would not take that shit.

"Uh-huh. Right." He nodded and huffed. "Alright, Bells. How you say." He said and hugged me tight. "You're my sis. And I will respect your decisions. You're all grown up. I'm just telling you to be careful. I don't want to watch you like that again." He said and kissed my forehead. His hand moved to my head and patted it lightly. "Now, kid, take a shower and go to bed." I smiled and blushed. He had his smile on his face again and I that made me happy.

"Fine." I groaned sarcastically and pulled back of him. "Just stop calling me 'kid'. It really annoys me." I said and lifted an eyebrow at him. "By the way, where is Em?" I furrowed my eyebrows. He looked around the room.

"Um…He is with Rosalie." He said finally. I nodded. I was expecting that. My stomach churned. I realized that today I've only eaten the salad at the diner today. I needed proteins…_And maybe to take care of myself in the bed…_

Shut it, Isabella!

"Maybe you need to eat something first. In the refrigerator have only eggs and those kind of stuff. Nothing special. Grab something. I'll join you after minute." He winked at me and headed to his room (apparently).

I walked to the kitchen to find something. Well the meal for tonight will be eggs with cheese. I shrugged and grabbed the products for the food.

* * *

Half hour after midnight I was in my big fucking white bed in desperate need for sleep. But I couldn't. _They _didn't want to get away from my head. I repeated the thing that happened today in my mind, trying desperately to find something about him. Something new.

Who was he?

Could I trust him?

Why I was so into him already?

Yeah, I was. He was messing with my head. He got in my thoughts and I just couldn't block him. Normally, if that wasn't him, I would say only in the beginning to back the hell off. But it was something about him that didn't let me do that. He was so different from the others.

But and _he was_ different from the others. I lied to myself back then.

Was I lying to myself now?

There were so many questions around me, him and _us_. I couldn't recognize myself when I was with him. Edward made me feel all that pinkie-and-flowery stuff that I've never felt. And I didn't lie when I said that I don't regret for nothing. Really, I feel so many things right now but regretting…_No. _

I sighed. I should tell my brain to shut the fuck up. I was too tired. Today was a big fucking day. And that was only the beginning. I couldn't wait for more. No, scratch that. _I couldn't wait for more from him. _I wanted to see him again. He was definitely something different, but did the risk really worth it?

_You think too fucking much, Isabella! _My sub inner goddess was yelling and pointing her index finger at me. _Just let the things happen. Don't think._

What the fuck should I do?

I huffed loudly, the sound vibrated loudly in the empty room. From that moment I decided to let the things happen. I will not do anything. From now, everything was in his hands. If he wants something more, so that would be. If he wants to be just friends I'll be happy with what I can get. _I think._

No. No! _NO!_ Hell, I wanted something more. I closed my eyes. I won't be happy to be just friend to him. However, I hoped that Edward will not toy with me If he chose to be something more. I burned once on that fire. _That won't happen again. Ever._

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

"Wake the fuck up Bella!" I heard Emmett's gorilla voice calling from somewhere near me. I didn't pay much attention to him and pulled the cover around my head and moaned in disapproval. I heard steps. Emmett pulled the cover rudely from me. I sat up straight in my bed and opened my eyes. The sunlight penetrating painfully my eyes.

I saw Emmett there. Well, I could make only his big shade because he was standing in front of the window. "Jeez, shut the fuck up! Stop being so enthusiastic!" I yelled at him and putted my palm on my eyes. He laughed darkly.

"Rise and shine sweetheart!" He sang, well shouted. I heard steps. I groaned and put my head on the pillow. I wanted to sleep. Last night I didn't have any chance to do that because of my freakishly handsome neighbor.

"Get the fuck out, Em. Jazz, you too." I said, my eyes still closed.

"I thought that you can't wait to see me." The familiar velvety voice called and tickled all my senses. My eyes were wide opened now. The light still was painfully on my gaze but I didn't care. If he is the last thing that I would see I will be grateful. I sat up slowly and turned into the direction of this perfect velvet voice. And he was there, leaning on the door frame. That messy bronze mop on the top of his head was shining on the sunlight. His hands crossed across his chest and that crooked smile which can sweep me of my feet. His eyes were alight – shining with happiness and amusement. "But now I can see that you want to sleep. Okay, I'll leave you." He said calmly and started walking away.

No fucking way! He can't just burst into my room and then walk away. I wouldn't let him.

"NO!" I shouted and hopped of the bed and jumped on his back. He stopped and turned to look at me. He looked me quizzically. I blushed at my rush of adrenaline. "Don't leave." I said quietly, looking sown at my bare feet.

I heard clearing of throat and we both turned to see Emmett, still there. "Okay. I'll leave you too." He said and passed through me and Edward. When he was out of the room, I closed it behind him and turned to Edward. He was smiling lightly. "Hey." He whispered in my ear. Immediately that place become on goosebumps. That familiar humming of electricity from last night hit me again when he touched my wrist. My breath hitched.

"Hey." I muttered, unable to speak. His other hand moved to my jaw and ran his thumb through it.

He smiled vividly, watching me, "You know, you look great in these shorts." He said and chuckled. I looked down at my body. I was in the baby blue shorts and tank which my mom gave me before we leave. I blushed furiously. He felt my uncomfortable condition and gripped me by the waist. "Stop doing this." He said seriously. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion.

"Stop doing what?"

"Stop doing these little things that drive me crazy. Something cute like blushing or biting your lip. It's driving me crazy." He looked at me seriously, but with hidden amusement. I rolled my eyes and patted him lightly on the chest.

"Hmm…Good to know." I murmured and got closer to his face. He was licking his bottom lip, his gaze fixed on my lips. He brought his face to mine and we entwined lips in full kiss. He took my bottom lip and sucked it softly. I moaned and entwined my fingers in his messy soft hair. His lips were so warm, so inviting. I couldn't get enough of him. I opened my mouth and waited for him to enter. He softly shoved his hot tongue. He groaned and practically attacked me. He started walking, pulling me with him somewhere. My eyes were closed. I was scared to open them because I thought he would disappear, because I thought that is some dream…

He was sitting on the edge of the bed now and I was still on my shaky legs. I was between his legs, and my hands on his muscular shoulders. His hands were on thighs, circling with his thumb. I leaned more into him and bit his lip. I continued nibbling his lips when he pulled me in his lap. He gripped my thighs more firmly and pulled me to him closer. I was so wet right now. I couldn't hold myself when I moved on his lap and felt his hard on. _Wow, is that a maglite big fella, or you're just happy to see me? _He groaned loudly. He pulled his face off of mine and touched his forehead to mine.

"Bella. We should stop. I don't want to be killed by your brothers." He said huskily. I opened my eyes to see his face. His eyes were dark green, full of lust and desperation and need. His lips were swollen, his cheeks were flushed and his hair messy than before.

The truth was that he was right. The reality was there, waiting us. And seriously, my brothers would kill him if they found out that their little sister has been devoured by the neighbor boy. Sometimes they are over protective. _I don't want to remember what Sam had to get through after Jazz and Em founded that he took my virginity…_

I shivered at the thought. "Yeah. Sure." I said and nodded, still in his lap. "What's the plan for today?" I asked, not really interested. I wanted to be where Edward is going to be.

He shrugged, "Alice wanted to go this home design shop. Later we will go on walk in the city." He said, smiling. "But firs, please wear something that would cover your ass and thighs." He pleaded.

"Why? You don't like it?" I challenged, wiggling my eyebrows.

"I fucking love it, but that thing is driving me crazy too." Now he _really_ pleaded me. I kissed his cheek.

"Okay. I just need to take a shower and get dressed up. We are _all_ going, right?" I asked suspiciously. I knew that Jazz and Em will not just let me be with him alone. And let the other reason: They wanted to see Rose and Alice.

He nodded slowly and I hopped off of his lap and stood in front of him because he didn't let me go. He traced his fingers on my thighs and drew lazy circle there. I practically malted into his touch. Maybe he was some sorcerer and now he practiced his magic on me…Because right now that is how felt. I moaned lightly and he said, "Your brothers will definitely kill me if they knew what I do right now." He paused and then continued, "Or now…" He moved his hands on my inner upper thighs, so close to _that place _that needed to be touched so desperately.

I swear to God, I growled…motherfucking loudly. "Yeah." Was the only sentence that I could make. I got to find a way to get away from him because one more second of that and I will be taken right here…right t now…

The thought made me mind-bottled. I wanted him so badly right now, but the only thing that stopped me from doing that what I want in that moment: my brothers. Em and Jazz have some problem sharing their precious sister. I don't want to remember what they did to Sam after they found out that he took my virginity…

I shivered at the thought. The boy had three bone fractures, a tendonitis, few sprains and strains, and I don't want to remember about his face. I shivered again.

"Yeah." I repeated more firmly and pulled away from his lap again. He didn't stop me this time. "I better get ready." I looked at him. His eyes were now this beautiful glowing green, but there was confusion and need in them. "Wait me. Go and win my brothers' hearts." I said at him with smile and started walking to the bathroom, without turning my back.

"Where are you going?" He looked strained and depressed. He knew where I was going. He was scared of what was next, because now was the time to meet the Jazz and Emmett's inquisition. However, I answered him.

"To get a shower. Wait me with my brothers." I shouted and closed the door of the bathroom. My head hit the door. I sighed and hoped that they wouldn't punch him.

**EPOV:**

Bella left me there sitting at the edge of her bed, waiting for my destiny. I was pretty fucking scared for my near future. _What stupid explanation will you come up now, Masen?_ I cleared my throat in the empty room. I heard the humming of the water. I inhaled deeply. It smelled like Bella. All blackberries, vanilla and Prada thing. That relaxed me a bit. _Now is the time, Edward._

I walked to the door and opened it. And there on the couch were sitting the big fucking Emmett which I scared the most and Jasper beside him on the couch. Emmett spoke first. "Hey, man. Come here, sit with us." He said with wide smile. Jazz just kept watching me like I have AH1N1 influenza. I nodded with a fake smile. Truly, I wanted to cry right now.

When I sat, Jazz spoke "So, how are the things between you and Bella?" He asked, furrowing his eyebrows. I watched shocked. I was expecting that and I was still shocked.

"Umm…" They didn't let me finish. Not that I have something to say, but…

"I don't care." Emmett said, with serious face. "Look, we really like you for our sis. But…that will not stop us if you do something stupid, do you understand us?" He asked me. I opened my mouth in attend to speak, but Jasper cut me off.

"I swear to God, Edward, we really like, but please, don't fuck up the things. If you really want Bella, we can help, but if you hurt her…" Emmett cut off Jasper now.

"Let's say it simple. Break her heart, and we'll break you face." He said with serious face. Then he leaned his back. "Well where we are going today?" He said with a shit eating grin face.

Well, shit, I was expecting and that. Actually, it was worse in my imagination. I didn't have these intentions. _I will not break her heart_, I made silent promise to me and then another one: _I will fight and win her heart_.

**BPOV:**

After I was clean enough, I walked to my suitcase. Last night I wasn't in mood for unpacking my stuff for _knowing reasons._ I grabbed the first things and that my hands met.

Fortunately, that appeared to be a purple t-shirt tunic with statue of liberty stamp, deep blue jeans, and my favorite purple Vans. I dressed up with the items and walked to the suitcase again. I picked up my make-up bag. I walked to the foggy bathroom mirror before I took some towel and cleaned it up.

I applied the eye liner softly, putted some mascara and some lip gloss. I took my phone, and grabbed some bills from my purse and placed the stuff in my pockets. I didn't want to carry a bag today. I took my grey mid-thigh cardigan and walked to the door. I prayed to some God or Goddess, who listen me right now, not to see Edward like I saw Sam…for last time. I breathed deeply and turned the knob.

I was shocked when I saw the view in front of me. Maybe I should kiss hum right now…or to be on my knees in front of him. He was sitting there, talking, _laughing_ with my brothers. They never laughed with someone of my ex-boyfriends. He really won their hearts. I really needed to kiss him.

That talked too much for the person. He was the first who is accepted in their club. I was so happy that I wanted to fucking cry right now. I walked to them and sat down beside Edward. I curled my hand around his waist and kissed his shoulder. "Hey there." I said to them, but mostly to Edward. "How are the things going here?" I asked, not really caring, because it was important that right now, everything was okay. Everything was perfect…for now.

Nobody answered me. They just kept talking about something. Edward glanced me few time with the curve of his eye and smirked at me. The minutes passed. I made an attempt to ask a question again. "Where are Rose and Alice?" I asked.

"Preparing. If you want you can check on them." Edward said and winked at me. I smiled.

"If you let me. Gentlemen." I nodded and walked to the door. I looked at Jazz and Em and thanked them silently for what they did.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

If Alice and Rose tell that they will be ready after minutes, don't believe them! We waited them an hour or so. I was glad that we didn't hurry up for somewhere. However, in the end, they looked absolutely amazing. What they were dressed was casual, but Al and Rose look good in everything.

Alice chose a white t-shirt with neon colors stamp and black tight jeans, which I would never can wear. She had her nikies on and her retro wayfarers. She curled her hair and putted some make-up on her perfect skin. The only girl I know will choose to wear cowboy boots on Sunday is Rosalie. She was my Super Man on heels. She looked extraordinary, and of course, she is independent and strong woman. I really like her.

"So, Bella, what you did to my poor brother?" She said while putting her flannel shirt on the top of her t-shirt. "I swear to God, there's change in him." She said, looking at me. Uh-oh, now I was in the inquisition.

"Umm…" I started but Alice's high picked voice interrupted me.

"Shit, Bella. The boy is falling for you." She appeared from Rose's bathroom with eye liner in her hand. "And I had a feeling that there will be something between you too." She said and disappeared again. I watched shocked.

What the-

"That's true." Rose pointed out and looked at me again with pleading eyes. "But, Bella, please, don't ruin him for the other girls." She said and I just stared at her like moose. What she is talking about? Is that the truth?

"Oh, come on ladies!" Alice walked to us and hugged our shoulders, standing between us. "Stop thinking for the future. Let that on me." She winked. "Come on we got to go. The boys will get bored." She said and flew to the door.

* * *

Alice, me, and Rose took their cars and the boys took our car. We were already halfway to the shop and we knew almost everything about each other. I got to confess to myself: These girls are perfect for my brothers. I hoped that Em and Jazz won't fuck up the things with them. I really liked the girls and I wanted to stay friends with them.

Rosalie had great taste to music. Her iPod was playing in the car. There were some hard, some soft, some cool. She got everything on that thing!

I was really glad that they accepted me. I've never get good around girls. I always punched or so some bimbo when she pissed me off. But these girls were different. Everything was so different and new for me now.

I was sure about FBI. I wasn't nervous or something. I was just anticipating. I knew that I am good enough for this place. I wasn't sure about one thing: How I will get with the people there. That was my problem. And I resolved it. I thanked them silently because if I was with someone other, I would probably cut him/her off.

We got to the shop and hopped off of the car. The boys were already waiting for us. Immediately Jazz stuck to Alice and Em to Rose. And of course me – to Edward.

He curled his arm around my waste how I did the same and we headed to the door. The shop wasn't what I expected. It was big and luxury. I expected something more simple for this town. However, I didn't complain.

Alice's face was like kid on Christmas day. She picked up some colors for their apartment. I didn't know what to pick. I just watched like a moose – again – waiting to be hit by a car. There were just too many colors. I watched as the sale girl showed me what they called "mocha theme" and the "sea theme". I just nodded, not really caring what they say. All I wanted is that fucking white to back the hell off.

"Ah, Bella, come oooon!" Alice groaned. "Just pick something already!" She paused shortly. "Can I design your place?" She said batting eyelashes at me and making the puppy dog eyes. She didn't let me answer. "Okay, so I'm going to do it." She turned to the girl and started, "Okay, so we'll take the sky blue and the baby blue." She mused something then and muttered to herself, "Hmm, for Jazz…for Jazz…for Jazz…YES!" She yelled. "Peach orange and mocha brown… " She kept saying things I don't understand. I just didn't listen to her anymore because is too much information for my none-interior design brain.

After I didn't have to worry about colors, furniture and stuff Edward and I went outside the shop for smoke. We talked about anything, nothing, and everything. We talked how our sisters and brothers made their inquisition and laughed a lot. I knew almost everything for him, but still that wasn't enough.

By the time we threw our fags, Em, Alice, Rose, and Jazz were exiting the shop. We got into the cars and headed for…Wait! Where are we going?

"Where are we going?" I asked curiously.

Alice looked at me from the backseat. "We'll go to grab something to eat and then we are going home. The stuff should be dropped by then."She said and leaned in her seat. She watched me through eyelashes. "So, Bella, what we are going to do for your birthday?" She asked finally.

Ugh! "First, I don't know. And second, who the hell told you that I have a birthday?" I asked looking between both of them, because something tells me that is team work.

"Jazz and Emmett." They said at the same moment. I groaned desperately. I will fucking kill them. I didn't want attention around my birthday. That was not something to celebrate. You become older and your problems bigger.

"Guys, please." I pleaded. "Don't do anything big. I don't want to do nothing." I muttered lamely.

"Oh, girl, once in a lifetime you make 24 years! Shut up and let everything to us." Rosalie snapped from the driver's seat. She gripped the steering wheel harder but then relaxed. "Learn to appreciate the moments, Bella." She said softly. Her words penetrated me.

_Appreciate the moments…_Huh, later I should get back to this topic.

**EPOV:**

So, my Bella have a birthday next Saturday. She was in the sweet 24. But Emmett and Jazz told me that she didn't want to celebrate it. That was different. But she was different and I liked and respected her for that.

We were waiting the girls to park the car. When they hopped off of the car I stuck to Bella immediately, of course.

* * *

When we finished with food we came to home and the truck was already waiting for us. The truck guy was standing in front of the door. I could see his belly from the wife beater he was wearing. He shoved some paper in Al's hands.

"Sign, so I can go home." He said with bored tone. "I waited for whole ten minutes. Next time – I hope this time won't exist – hurry up." He said and turned.

He dropped the stuff on the ground, which really annoyed me. Alice turned to me, Jazz and Em. "Okay guys, we'll need your help." She said and pointed the chairs.

After an hour everything was set up. I should confess something: Alice rocks. She did that in no time. The one thing we didn't make was the painting but Al said that we'll do that tomorrow.

I looked at Bella. She looked uncomfortable. However, she did want she was told. I wanted to stop her pains. I popped my head to the roof and she nodded climbed up the ladder like last night and when we were on the roof she jumped on me.

I caught her – fortunately – and gripped her by the waist. Her legs entwined around my waist and her hands were on my neck. She crushed her lips to mine immediately. Bella started biting my lips softly and that only added fuel in the fire. I groaned from the sweet surprise.

She opened her mouth and I didn't waste a second to stick my tongue inside her hotness. Our tongues explored each other's mouths. Her hands moved to my hair and pulled it…_hard._ Something animalistic woke up in me. I growled and grabbed her by the ass, groping it. She moaned and pulled my hair with more strength. I needed to take a breath desperately.

I moved to her chin, kissing it, then to her jaw - kissing and licking it. Her lips moved to my neck and started licking it gently. I moved to her neck too and started biting it hard but she didn't seem to mind it. She just kept bringing these soft moans that went straight to my dick. My hard on was on the level of her hot center so this was giving me the perfect angle. I shifted my hips on her cunt. I could feel all her wetness through her jeans and mine. She groaned and rounded her hips .I growled again and she gripped my hair tightly. _God, I love when she do this._

"Fuck" She said breathlessly, "I love when you do that." She panted and sunk her teeth in my neck.

"Doing what Bella…" I asked. My brain was not working really well. I didn't know anything except me and this beautiful smart woman in my arms.

"That sexy growl. I love it." She whispered and I could feel her smile on my neck.

"Well, get used to it, baby…" I continued to her collarbone, licking it. "By the way, I can't wait to see your reaction when you get my birthday present." I smiled.

And with that she pulled away from me and gave me look which was killing. Her eyes widened and her mouth opened. _Uh-oh, I shouldn't have to say that._

Yeah, that's for your stupid not working brain, Masen!

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Don't hate me! They are alright. Just you know how Bella is around her birthday. So I'm faced with the dilemma: What is going to be the next chapter?**

**Let me know what you prefer:**

**To tell you something about the Academy or…**

**Skip that part and we go straight to Bella's birthday.**

**So review and let me know. Thank you. The full playlist:**

**Kings of Leon – Manhattan**

**Keane – Crystal Ball**

**Wolf Mother – New Moon Rising**


	5. Chapter 5: Back In The Game

**You want the Academy chapter and you'll get it! I wrote how I see it, not how it has to be, so don't judge about that. However, let's start that shit.**

_**Song for chapter four: Esser - Headlock**_

**4. Back in the Game**

**BPOV:**

I woke up straight in my bed from the freaking alarm which someone else set it up. Maybe it was Alice. It was 5.30 in the fucking morning and the moon was on high in the sky. From the moonlight I could clearly scan my no-anymore-white-bedroom-thanks-to-Alice. I liked the color – it was very soft green with darker highlights.

I rubbed my eyes lazily and hopped off of the bed. I yawned lazily while I dragged my feet to the bedroom. I took shower and I didn't hurry up .There was no reason. I was awaked two hours earlier of how I should get up. The hot water was warming every muscle in my body, and thought of Edward helped. I moaned inwardly from the feeling to be in his lap…

_Stop these thoughts, Cullen, or you'll be in serious trouble!_

_Okay, I'm Cullen. I can make it. The Cullens had strong will. Come on, girl, you can make it! _

While my brain was babbling something about will and troubles I curled the towel around me and stepped off of the shower. When I was back into my bedroom I sat up on the bed. I used my free time to think – alone – where no one will dazzle me or blocking me. I needed that time.

I went to my _new _green wardrobe (Alice putted the clothes inside, not me!) to choose something to wear. I picked a white shirt, my favorite pencil skirt and black vest which fitted me perfectly. I left the items on the edge of the bed and took the shoes behind the door. They were The Glorious black patent Louboutins which I love. They were the most comfortable shoes I've ever wear. I putted them on the ground beside the bed _and _then again to the wardrobe to find underwear. I find black lacy panties and matching bra.

I put on the panties and the bra and stood in front of the mirror of my bedroom. _Damn, I look good. _I smirked to myself, satisfied that the fitness workouts were efficient. I didn't say that I was in bad shape before but I needed to lay up some muscles. And I got that. I own this to my personal trainer Leah.

I looked my face closer. Ugh. That stupid pale face. I've never had a tan. Even if I want my skin was somehow cursed to be always pale. My eyes brown – but somehow brighter, happier…alive. And I was sure the change was because of Edward. That thought made my lips curve into small shy smile.

The thought of him made my blood rushing through my veins with unknown for my power. The color of my cheeks returned. That was strange for me. These were all things that I've never felt before. Except with…

_NO! Don't think about _him _anymore, Isabella! Not now when everything came on places._

I shook this direction of thoughts and thought about something else. _Everything goes on places_… Is everything like that already?

I didn't know. I mean, there were so many things that were unsaid between me and Edward.

What was going between him and me?

What we are?

Definitely, we passed the 'friend-stage' and 'we-shouldn't-be-friends-stage'. But on what stage we were now? I know definitely that we weren't the girlfriend-boyfriend thing. So what we are?

I looked down at my body again, admiring the masterpiece which was set up on my whole right rib cage and hip. It was the tattoo I got when I was nineteen and totally drunk. I chuckled as I remembered how I and my cousin Kate stumbled into that tattoo shop. I missed Kate. I hadn't seen her from months. We went in the same college but she was the 'art' type and now Kate opened a gallery in Seattle.

Looking back at the tattoo, were hitting me so many memories that made me only smile. The tattoo represented the great innovation of the Japanese art – the dragon. A big fucking dragon. His tail was resting on my upper thigh. But I liked it a lot. It was part from me which I love. And the laughter kicked me when I remembered Edward's face.

He reacted so strongly on my actions and words, and I loved it. We were so responsive to each other's body. Every little touch or sound could make us drive crazy. I loved the way our bodies stuck together, like they belong like that.

I looked at my face again. It was flushed from the memories. I smirked again.

Today was the second day at the Academy and I was just happy with that what I made yesterday. My teacher – Laurent Grenier – was one fucking cool man. His methods in the science were extraordinary and he would make you learn something – in the science or in the life. I liked him very much. In the middle of the hour the things changed a lot.

_I was sitting next o Edward on my left and Rosalie on my right. We laughed as Laurent dropped his pen into the corpse lying next to him. He laughed too. The from the door flied a woman with reed curly hair and pale face. She panted and she looked excited._

"_What happened Victoria?" doctor Grenier asked with furrowed eyebrows. The woman – apparently her name was Victoria – grabbed the knob hard and closed her eyes with a polite smile on her face._

"_Isabella Cullen and Edward Masen. Are they here?" Victoria asked looking around the room. I looked at Edward. He was sitting with wide eyes open and I was sure that I was mirroring his pose. We stood slowly and looked at the woman. She was smiling at us, and then said, "The principal wants to see you." I looked at Edward again. What the- "Follow me." She said and turned on her heel._

_We followed her in silence, neither of us capable of saying something. "Don't worry." Victoria said straightening her black pencil skirt which hugged her thighs perfectly. I saw Edward checking her out and shoved my elbow in his ribs. He groaned and the shrugged. He mouthed a "what?" to me. I rolled my eyes. Victoria continued, "You didn't do anything wrong. It's for good." She looked back at us and winked. _

_For good thing? For what is she talking about?_

_We traveled in the elevator in full silence. Victoria looked at her watch few times and looked around the space. I swallowed hardly, not capable of saying anything._

_The elevator's door opened and we stepped out. We were at big white hall with fluorescent lamp at the ceiling and with only one door. In the left from the door has desk – maybe Victoria was the assistant._

_She knocked on the door. "Come." A curtly masculine voice beckoned. The woman opened the door a little, blocking the sight._

"_They are here." She commented._

"_Let them in." The man voice said. Victoria turned to us and opened the door._

"_Come in." She said with a smile on her face. I looked at Edward. He inhaled deeply and his hand were in strong fists. We stepped in a big navy blue room. In front of the windows has a big black desk with papers all over it. On the walls were hanging certificates and pictures and the USA national flag. _What a patriot here we have._ The man who was leaning in his chair was touching his pale fingertips and looked at us intensely. His twinkling blue eyes were studying us. And we were just standing in the middle of the room like total morons. The man sighed deeply._

_He stood slowly and came in front of us. He was tall and had black hair. He was so pale. Shit, everyone here is so fucking pale._

"_Excuse me for my rudeness for not introducing myself earlier. I'm Aro Volturi." He said absolutely polite. He looked at me and smiled, "You must be Isabella." He took my arm and kissed my hand softly, just grazing my skin. He inhaled deeply. _Okay, I was totally scared of that man. _He looked at Edward and smiled again, "And you, Edward." Edward just looked like moose. He nodded and they shook hands._

_He turned and sat back on his chair. "Come on, sit." He beckoned. We took a sit in the chairs in front of the desk. "May be you are wondering why I called you." He said folding his arms, his expression changed – it was sure that he turned to business wave. _

"_Yes, we are." Edward confessed with the same cold voice and leaned in his chair. Aro smirked._

"_I like you kids. You have a feisty spirit in you. But now on the topic." He looked at us deeply. "In the begging you can deny my request to you, but when the case is started there's no turning back. Am I clear?" He cocked his eyebrow and we nodded. "First. Listen to me. Second. Think well what you both will say to me." He ordered and we nodded again._

_Aro sighed and outstretched his body, his hands on the desk in fists. He started, "Every year we choose our best future agents to solve a case. Ant to tell you – the case is big." He looked straight at our eyes. "Last year we couldn't find our bests. And of course the case was closed. This year we choose you." He turned to me, "Isabella, I know that you have experience in the PI, am I right?" He asked._

"_Yes, I have." I nodded with shaky voice. I couldn't believe it. I was the best in the Academy._

"_And Edward – you were in the summer program for FBI." He stated and Edward nodded. _

"_Now, would you want to see the report for the case?" He asked, or more-pleaded with his gaze. We nodded fast and he walked to a small safe case. He took some file from it and handed it to us. "I told you, think well before you say something." He huffed._

_Edward opened the file. I looked at the paper. With a staple in the right side of the first sheet was added a photo. A guy – his face was chubby and bold head. He had stubble and his eyes were covered by sunglasses. He wore a black suit and he was talking on the phone._

_I turned my gaze to the text._

**Name: Phil Dwyer**

**Date of birth (MM/DD/YYYY): 12/14/1969**

**Hometown: Jacksonville, FL, USA**

**Charged in: Ba-**

_And then Edward closed the file and putted it in his lap. He looked at me, waiting, "Bella, what do you think?" He asked folding his arms on his chest. His eyes were twinkling with something…anticipation? Maybe, I don't know. But I wanted to take the case. This was a lifetime moment. Now is my time to shine in the FBI. Now was _our _time._

_I nodded, smirking. "Yes, definitely." I looked proudly at Aro who was smiling and then he nodded._

"_Fine. You can start whenever you want." He said happily and then his face was serious, "Remember one thing: I don't like when people disappoint me." He commented with serious tone. _

"_I assure you that we won't." Edward's perfect voice was hard as steel and his gaze was on Aro's face. "Come on, Bella, we should go. I'm sure that Mr. Grenier is waiting for us." He stood up from his chair as I did the same. It was obvious that Edward didn't like this man._

"_Yes. I'm sure that he is waiting for you." Aro said and stood slowly from his chair. "It was nice to meet you, Isabella. Edward." He nodded to me and Edward. "You can go now." With that I and Edward stormed out of the room. When we were out I squealed and jumped on Edward's back, hugging his neck and entwining my Louboutins around his waist._

I smiled at the thought how Edward growled under me when I jumped on him. Actually, we never returned to class again. We just took the report for Phil Dwyer and started planning the investigation. I got a feeling that Edward and I will be a good team. He was very serious when it came to business and I respected and loved that thing because I was the same. However, soon this Phil guy will be behind the bars.

Phil Dwyer is in the bank frauds. He's also charged in double homicide. Many of his people died because of him. He was fucking chicken shit and when someone died, he is going to another place. And now he is near Virginia. _I would say that he is lucky man._

I smiled. I looked at the clock in my room. It was 6.30 already and Edward and I got to go. When I reached the phone, it buzzed in my hand I jumped a little in the empty room. I looked at the cell. New message. From Edward. I squeaked.

_**Come on girl. Ready to hit someone ass? ;) **_

_**-E **_

I chuckled and hit the reply.

_**Depends from the ass…And who is this 'someone'. Ready, boy? :)**_

_**-B**_

-

_**For you - anytime and everywhere. I'll wait you outside the door. **_

_**-E**_

I smiled at the screen and tossed the phone on the bed and started dressing.

When I put on the shoes, I took my bag, took the keys and the phone (of course I didn't forget my little Prada secret) and walked outside of the apartment. And there he waited for me. He was leaning on the white wall, standing there like a Greek god in his white shirt, grey suit pants and grey slim neck tie. I smiled at him when I caught him checking out me.

"Good morning, sunshine." He came to me and leaned for a little kiss. _No, scratch that_. For a deep passionate kiss. He entwined his fingers in my hair and I putted my hands around his neck. He looked an entrance for my mouth and I gave it him. He stuck his hot tongue in my mouth. I entwined my tongue with his and they become exploring each other's mouth. I moaned. I got to get out from here. One second with this man and I'm lost. I will not capable of doing anything today if we don't stop.

I pulled away with a high-pitched moan and licked my lips. "Good morning to you." I said panting. Our foreheads touched. Neither of us opening their eyes, just standing there in the silence. "We have to go." I whispered. He nodded fast and took my hand.

*_*_*_*_*_*

We were sitting at the car, in front of Phil's place. We were on the fourth coffee and it was 11.47 in the morning. And soon if no one gets out at the fucking house I will be pissed. Like the house was empty but it wasn't. There were shades on the dimmed windows and from time to time we heard shouting, like he is talking to the phone or something.

I huffed, "Edward, if no one gets out from that fucking house until 12 sharp, we are out of this place." I told him nervously, the caffeine really had effect on me. He chuckled and nodded.

"I'm bored too." He sighed deeply. "How did you do it?" He asked suddenly, furrowing his eyebrows, looking at me with these green emerald eyes.

"Doing what?" I asked confused.

"I mean, you were a PI. Are there many cases that you got to sit in your car and wait for something? Like this case?" I cocked my eyebrows, pursed my lips and shrugged.

"Of course, they were many cases like that. But this is the longest saying I've ever done." I said. I huffed again when I looked at my watch. 11.52. I leaned my head and back in the seat and looked round the house. _Nothing. Nobody._

"Hungry?" I heard Edward asking me. I smiled and nodded at him. "Let's go." He sighed and grabbed the steering wheel, driving put from the alley.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

After half hour, Edward and I were sitting at Dunkin' Donuts with large cafe lattes and with a large box of donuts, flipping through Phil's file.

I took a sip from my coffee, "I think that the key to our case is the first wife of Dwyer." I muttered. I looked Edward who was taking a bite from his donut. He shook his head confused.

"What do you mean? She is just the first wife. There's no connection between both of them." He said calmly. I smirked.

"Look, Edward." I said to him handed him the file. I already did the research for Bree Dawson. "She "incidentally" had an account in banks where Phil already robbed." I shrugged. "She's helping him." I concluded. Edward nodded slowly.

"So, she is the key. And how exactly we'll get her on our side?" He furrowed his eyebrows. I smiled.

"No, _we don't want _her to be on our side…" I looked at him. His eyes lit up and smiled with his sexy crooked smile.

"If you can't beat 'em, join 'em." I smiled again. "So you'll get undercover?" He asked me and I nodded.

"Edward, can I look like a bank agent?" I asked cockily and lifted my eyebrow. He laughed then and couldn't help when I chuckled.

It is so easy to work with Edward Masen.

**So what do you think? They seem like the perfect team. Right, I know it's a little fluffy and all pink, but I just got write this report for my science class, and I couldn't write more. Next it will be soon as I could. Be patient, please.**

**And for this chapter no playlist. Sorry.**

**Love you! Review :) **

**Gucinka **

**XoXoXo**


	6. Chapter 6: My Poison and My only cure

**Hey, guys! Thanks again to Spunkie09! You literally make me fly! This chapter – Bella's birthday. My first lemon! (The first meeting with Edward's **_**present **_**and…Bella's tattoo. Okay, here we go – chapter Six!**

**Song for this chapter:**

**6. My poison and my only cure**

**BPOV:**

_Something was licking my face. Licking. My fucking face! _I moaned, disapproving the way the something interrupted my calm sleep. I didn't open my eyes because I thought the licking would stop. And did stop. But then the something sniffed my groin. _What the fuck?_ I opened my eyes and sat up straight in my bed.

"Hello, stranger?" I asked, looking shocked at the dog. A dog. A white English bulldog puppy. He was watching me with wet eyes, his saliva going down on the green duvet. I smiled at the dog and took it in my arms.

I guess that this is my present for my birthday. Yep, today is my birthday. The twenty third miserable day of my life.

I stood from the bed with the puppy that was sniffing my underarm. I chuckled and kissed the top of his head. The smile disappeared from my face when I face the door. I took a deep breath. "You can do it, Cullen." I whispered to myself. I repeated the mantra in my head for a thousandth time. Then I opened the door.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, BELLA!" I squirmed my eyes, because it was so fucking loudly. There were Em, Jazz, Rose, Al , and Edward. They had shit-eating smile on their faces and I couldn't stop mine. They looked so funny, standing there, smiling, and not saying anything. I laughed at them. Their smile disappeared and now I could see Alice's dramatic pout, Rose's angry face, Jazz's stupid grimace, Em's mouthed "what?" and Edward's sexy crooked smile.

I smiled, "Come on, guys! Will I get my birthday hug or not?" I beckoned because I didn't want them to feel bad because I hate my fucking birthday. Their smiles appeared on their faces immediately.

"Happy Birthday, Bells." Em's flew to me with his breathtaking hug. I choked and he released me.

"Thank, Em" I muttered, blushing inwardly and gazing the hem of the green PJ's. The next were Alice and Rose. They walked to me with wide open arms and goofy grin on their faces. They crushed to me and I hold back somehow because I would fall.

"Happy Birthday!" Alice sang, while she curled her arms around my waist and Rose was attacking my shoulders. I putted my arms around their waists (at least I thought that I was holding their waists). The kissed both of my cheeks and released me. I thanked them and Jasper came to me.

"Did you like the present?" He cocked his eyebrow. _Oh, the dog. Where is the dog? _I remembered when Em flew to me I released him. I looked around the room. The puppy was curled on ball next to my feet. "So, what is his name?" Jazz asked me. I took him in my arms again and patted his head lightly. _What will be his name?_

"Umm…" I locked my eyebrows at the dog who was staring me with these wide wet eyes. He barked on time. We laughed, because the bark was tiny and quiet. I looked again at white creature in my arms proudly. "Backup." I stated and grinned widely.

I indicated a movement around me. It was Edward. He walked to me slowly, painfully slowly. My heart pounded with the speed of light that moment. He smirked and looked at the ground. I swallowed hardly. _God, why he got to look so sexy every time?_

When he was in front of me, he curled his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. "Happy birthday, Bella." He whispered in my ear and kissed my neck gently. He send shiver through my body and I gasped.

"Thank you." I said breathlessly. He chuckled in my ear.

"See you later." He said and then backed away.

I heard soft knock on the door. "Oh, that's the other present." Emmett smiled and winked at me. I looked at him shocked.

"What more, Em? Five cats and three parrots?" I asked (well, okay, yelled). "I already have Backup." I murmured and kissed Backup's head softly. I heard again two knocks on the door.

I walked to the door and opened it. Kate! "KATE!" I squeaked and crushed to her. "Kate! Kate! Kate!" I screamed in her ear and she laughed.

"Happy Birthday, darling! God, I missed you!" She hugged me tight and kissed my lips. "And please, stop screaming, because soon I won't be able to hear anymore." She chuckled and I blushed.

"Sorry. Come in!" I beckoned her and smiled widely.

"What is that little cute thing in your arms?" She asked patting dog's head. I smiled.

"That's Backup. Sit." I commanded. She did what she was told and sat next to her. "Come on, tell me about everything. About the gallery, Riley, about everything." I babbled, while she looked me with wide eyes.

"Wow, Bella, can you increase the tempo?" She asked but then smiled. "Well everything is okay. The gallery work perfect. Remember Jack Simpson?" I nodded. "Well, he made a big offer, and guess what."

"What?" I asked.

"Well, I'm moving here, in a bigger gallery." She sang and I squeaked. I hugged her again. "But…" I pulled away.

"But? What?" I asked curious.

"Tanya is moving with me." She said sadly. And then my happiness darkened. Again one big prove that my birthday always sucks.

**EPOV:**

I watched Bella when her eyes widened and had shocked grim on her face. Who is that Tanya at all?

"Who is Tanya?" I asked. Bella looked me with sad eyes.

"My agnate sister." I looked at Kate. "We share the same father, but with different mothers. I'm the older one."She explained. "We hate each other." She confessed.

"Then why she is coming?" Bella asked desperately. Kate huffed.

"Because she always wants to ruin people's happiness."

"Mission accomplished." Bella said sarcastically.

"B, I'm sorry what she did with Jacob." Bella clenched her eyes and putted a painful grimace on her face.

"For two years you are the first who is telling his name." She whispered, her eyes still closed. I was so puzzled.

"Wait. Who's Jacob?" I asked and Jazz hit my shoulder. Hard. "What?" I shrugged.

"Shut up." He pleaded in whisper.

"No. He should know." Bella said and shook her head. "But not now. Please. Not now. It's my birthday. And I want to celebrate." She said with a wry smile.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

.?sku=GRP02231&mcat=148204&cid=287463&fromGrid=1&search_params=s+5-p+10-c+287463-r+101287458-x+-n+6-ri+-ni+0-t+

I was gazing the golden bracelet in my hands. I sighed and looked around my blue room (thanks to Alice of course). I took a deep breath. I got to get a little bravery in myself. _Masen, you can do it!_

Do I?

I looked again at the bracelet. And to be specific – it was Tiffany. _Girls like that shit, right? _Hell, Bella is not one of these girls. She's different. The bracelet was with silver chain and two charms. Each charm features figures of classical mythology on the front and a word of inspiration on the back. The first was with the image of Diana – the goddess of hunt and on the other side was graved "Courage". The other charm was with Venus and Cupid and on the other side was written "Beauty".

I ordered it last Sunday when I found out about Bella's birthday. The bracelet meant what I think about her – she is strong, beautiful, sexy, independent woman. She was definitely something different from the others I've been with. This bracelet represented how I see Bella. And I hoped that she will respect and like my present because my whole heart was talking with this bracelet.

My whole heart? Wait! What the fuck dude?

Yeah, I've never wanted a girl so badly in my life. I had a feeling that Bella is the one. And I wanted her only for me and nobody else. I wanted her to be mine. Mine. My Bella.

I sighed again and closed my eyes, while I gripped the bracelet in my hand hard. I putted the jeweler back into the black box and stood up from my bed. It was 19.30 so I better get prepared. Emmett told me that the party will be at Roman's Pub, not far away from our places, so we don't have to use the cars. He told me that the place is rented for the night.

I went to the shower. The hot water spray warming me up, the blood boiling up my veins. That reminded me of the feeling Bella's little warm hands on my body. I groaned at the creativity of my imagination. I was already raging hard on, so I thought: _Why not?_

I took the soap, making good latter in my hands. I moved my right hand to my shaft. First, I ran it slowly, gently. I shut my eyes closed and gasped.

I felt my pre-cum on my hands and started applying more pressure around my shaft. I felt my cock pulsing in my hand and I groaned. I putted my other hand on the steamy shower door, stroking frantically around my shaft.

"Bella," I whispered her name against the door and leaned my head on it. I stroked my dick fast as I could, imagine that my hand was Bella's. I felt how the climax hit me. All of the blood pulsing in my dick.

"Bella!" I groaned loudly, the liquid hitting the shower door. Wow, this was epic.

I stood there, panting, tired like beaten dog. I felt the cold water hitting my back. I hissed at the unknown feeling. I shut the water and wrapped a towel around my hips.

I started shaving, slowly at first but then I realized that I don't have much time to prepare. I hurried up in the bathroom, and then walked to the wardrobe. I choose a black French cuff shirt and dark jeans. I took a pair of black leather sneakers, and putted on my hand watch. I rolled the sleeves of the shirt and put some perfume. I took on last look in the mirror. _Damn, I'm great!_ I smirked at me.

I took the black box from my night stand and walked away from my bedroom.

Rose and Alice were already on the bar stools, totally bored watching their nail and huffing. "Oh Eddie, you are preparing like a girl." Alice chuckled. "I know that you want to make good impression at Bella, but please. That's too much." She said matter-o-fact.

I chuckled. "Yeah, and you shouldn't be so unprepared for your boys." I let out my evil laugh. And they just watched like I was killed a puppy.

"Bitch!" Rose screeched.

"Hey, girls! Nobody will drop the 'B' bomb here." I said still laughing. "Come on, we got to go." I rubbed my chin lightly.

"Okay, Al." Rosalie said and stood up from the chair, "Did you take the present?" She asked and Al nodded.

"What's your present, girls?" I asked curiously.

"It's Christian Dior necklace." Alice stated with wide smile. "And I know what she would wear tonight, so she has no excuse not to wear it tonight." She said excited.

"So what she will wear?" Well, I won't lie – I was excited too. She laughed and shook her head in the international language for 'I won't fucking tell you'. "Okay, let's go." I said and rushed through the door. "By the way, you look incredible tonight." I confessed and kissed their cheeks.

They blushed, "Thank you, Edward." Rosalie said. She looked incredible in her wine dress and her hair up in some messy French braid. Alice was in blue dress and her hair spiky as always.

We emerged the place, locking the door and then we walked to the elevator. And then I heard opening a door. I turned my head and I saw her. She took my breath away. She was laughing at something that Kate was talking.

My eyes roamed all over her body. She had red dress which was streaming down to her mid thighs. Her milky perfectly sculpted feet were covered by the sexiest pair of shoes. They were on the highest heel I've ever seen and with big red leather flower on top of them. Her hair was curled and her eyes were smoky. She looked so god damned sexy. I wanted to attack her right fucking here and tore that dress out of her but I knew this was impossible.

I went to her and gripped her by the waist. "Hello, birthday girl." I whispered gently, holding my dirty thoughts…_for now. _I kissed her lips for a split of the second because I was sure that I won't be able to pull away from her.

"Don't remind me." She gasped on my lips. She pulled away. "Let's go." She gripped my hand and we walked together…hand in hand. _Wow! _That sweet humming returning with full power. I smiled inwardly. The energy she gives me was extraordinary. I felt real man when I was with her.

We traveled in the elevator in uncomfortable silence.

"So Bella, why you didn't say nothing about piece of Adonis god you have here?" Kate said calmly like she just asked what the weather is today. Bella and I looked each other with wide open eyes. I looked back at Kate. She was smiling at me. "Kate. Nice to meet you." She outstretched her arm and then we shook hands.

"Edward." I said simply. "These are my sisters. "Rosalie and Alice." They shook hands too and the uncomfortable silence continued. Bella was blushing and biting her lip. I gripped her hand tighter to show her my moral support and she smiled up at me.

Well, that will be one hell of the night.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

We were walking to the pub. Me, Jazz, and Em walking behind the girls. They were all arm in arm talking and giggling as school girls at every word, including Bella. For the first time I see Bella giggling. Their heels were clicking hard against the asphalt.

"Are we close?" Bella asked through her laugh. She turned her head backwards to me and winked at me. I was sure that there was a hidden massage behind this wink. But I simply smirked.

Emmett spoke. "No, we are already here." He said and smiled pointing at the only lighten place around. "Birthday girl's first." He beckoned when we were in front of the place. He smiled evilly. Bella narrowed her eyes.

"Emmett. I hate surprises." She confessed. "Okay, let's finish that up." She rand fingers through her surly hair and opened the door.

**BPOV:**

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!" Everybody in the room screamed at once. My eyes widened, by cheeks flushed, my mouth opened in a wide "O". I think that my jaw hit the ground. There were just so many people. I didn't know even who these people were! Everybody seemed strange to me. Their faces didn't seem familiar to me.

A girl with dark blond hair crushed to me, "Happy birthday!" She screamed in my ear painfully. "I'm Jessica by the way. We are at the same course in the Academy." She said.

"Oh." I made only. "Thanks." I said. And turned to see Em, Jazz, Rose, Al, Edward and Kate smiling up at me. "Am I naked? Because in my nightmares I'm always naked." I whispered, looking at them. I saw Edward who was smirking. "I need a drink." I said, running to the bar.

I was on the middle of my Jack when someone patted my back. I turned ready to jump in fight if that was some stranger again. But it was just Alice, followed by Rose.

"Happy birthday, girl!" They both hugged me. "And here is our present." Alice's face lightened and handed me white box, labeled on the top with "Christian Dior" and after that was written with an elegant script: _To our Bella with love. Happy birthday! 09.13.2009._ They are giving Dior? They really have to love me then…

"Thanks, girl. But this is too much! Really? Dior?" I babbled.

"Shut up Bella. Open it!" Rosalie said excited and bit her lip. I chuckled and tore the red bow. I lifted up the hood and I watched astonished the masterpiece in my arms. "Do you like it?" Rosalie asked.

I looked at them. They waited for my reaction. It was silk slim red ribbon and in the middle was nestled red pair-formed stone. On the stone was written Dior and on the top were putted smaller stones. I looked again at them. "It's beautiful. I loved it!" I confessed with a smile. "Thank you. It's just too much." They smiled.

"It's not too much." Rose started. "It's actually the tiniest thing which we can do for you. What you did for our brother was very nice of you. He is totally bewitched with you." Rose said softly.

"Can you leave me alone with _my_ girl?" I heard this velvet voice somewhere behind. It made my whole body aching for him. I turned my head and I saw him smiling and looking right in my eyes. Rose and Alice cleared their throats. Rosalie wiggled her eyebrows at me and mouthed 'I told you'.

"Okay, we are leaving. Alice, come on, move!" Rose said at her sister and pushed her on the back.

"Oh yeah. Where's Jazzy?" Alice asked her and they backed off of us.

I chuckled, "Jazzy?" I asked amused. God, Jasper really have to respect her because nobody never ever called Jazz like that. I looked down at my Louboutins. I realized how strongly – I and my brothers – were attached to these people. There were so many strong relationships. But the friendship was the strongest of them. I literally would kill somebody if someone hurts them.

"Are you okay, Bella?" Edward asked me. I nodded and smiled. In that moment I felt the strong need to taste his lips.

"Come here. I want to kiss you." I grabbed his shirt and pulled him to my face. We crushed our lips together. The kiss was needy, we were fighting for dominance. I sucked his top lip while he worked on bottom.

I moaned quietly and he growled. I gasped and opened my mouth. "Let's go home." I breathed. I wanted him so badly in that moment. I wanted to do things with him that I've never done. He continued his dance in my mouth and shoved his tongue lightly in mouth.

"I think that-" He started breathlessly but from somewhere I heard a terrible sound. It was the sound when they turn on the microphone. I groaned and crashed my head to Edward's shoulder.

"Agent Cullen." A voice which assumed was my brother's searched me. "You've got one last mission." He boomed through the microphone. But I still couldn't see him.

"He's there." Edward said as he was reading my mind. He grabbed me by the waist and dragged me through the crowd. He placed my in the middle of the dance floor in front of a big fucking cake with candles. Everybody in the room was watching me. I blushed.

I finally saw Emmett. In his hand was the microphone which I hated so fucking much. "C'mon, Bells. Make a wish and blow the candles."

**EPOV:**

I was beside Bella, watching her making her wish. Her face was telling me nothing. She was biting her lip and her eyes were closed. She smiled then opened her eyes and blew the candles. Everybody in the room was cheering and applauding. There were whistles and someone was shouting "hot stuff". And I was ready to chop this guy's head of right now. But then Bella entwined her arms around my waist.

"Are we going home?" She asked me smiling. I had a feeling that this is my birthday and Christmas on once. My inner god couldn't find a place to sit on his ass. He was cheering and screaming. He was happy. Because I was happy too. I smiled and nodded. I kissed the tip of her nose. "Wait. Where's my necklace?" She scrunched her eyebrows and then ran to the bar to find it.

She took the necklace and handed it to me, "Can you help me?" She challenged. Oh. Two can play this game…

"I think I can." I took the jeweler from her hands. "Turn around." I commanded and she obeyed. I moved her hair to one side. I nestled the necklace on the right place and started knotting the ribbon on the back of her neck. "You are ready." I finished and kissed her neck softly. She gasped and I smirked, loving the way she reacted to me. She faced me and smiled. Bella kissed my cheek.

"Thank you." She whispered softly. The song in the place changed from fast to much slower. She smiled as she knew which the song was. "That's my favorite." She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply the air around us. "Dance with me." She said, smiling. I smiled while she took on the dance floor. I placed my hands on her waist and she entwined hers around my neck. She was so beautiful, so calm, so…epic. I realized that I wanted all of her. I wanted her…so much. She was like the air for me. I needed her.

I listened to the female soft voice.

_Under your spell again_

_I can't say no to you_

_Crave my heart and it's bleeding in your hand_

_I can't say no to you._

_Shouldn't let you torture me so sweetly_

_Now I can't let go of this dream_

_I can't breathe but I feel_

_Good Enough_

_I feel good enough for you._

Bella leaned her head on my shoulder. I leaned into her scent. That sweet scent. My poison and my only cure.

I wanted to lighten the mood. "What is that song?" I felt her smile on chest. She lifted up, looking in my eyes.

"Good enough. Evanescence." She whispered. She looked down at her feet and then turned again to me. "Let's go home." She whispered. I smiled and simply nodded. "Okay." She breathed and gripped my hand, dragging me out of this place.

It was raining, but still it was warm. There were no other sound except the muffled sounds from the pub and the rain. In the sky were no stars. Only the moon. "Oh, shit." Bella screamed in beside me.

"What?" I asked cared. She looked horrified.

"These are Louboutins." She explained herself, pointing at her feet. "I will not walking in the rain with them." She spat. I relaxed.

"Okay. Get them off and jump on my back, birthday girl." I said smiling turning on her my back. I heard how she peeled them of her feet. The next thing I felt was how she attacked my back. She curled her hands around my neck and her legs around my waist. _God, I will never get tired of doing that._

I none of her hands were the shoes. We started walking in the rain.

"I'm dancing in the rain…" Her beautiful voice sang. We chuckled then. She kissed my neck. "And I'm still not received my _present_, you know." She said, behind her tone was hiding curiosity and a little offense. I smirked.

"Oh, you'll get it. When we arrive you can get your present." I said calmly.

"Well, hurry up!" She said and patted my back. I laughed.

"Patience, darling. Be a good girl or you'll…"I started.

"What? Punished? Spanked? What?" She asked hopefully.

I chuckled, "Maybe. I don't know. You decide." She giggled and bit my neck. "Ouch! That hurts." I muttered.

We were dripping wet when we arrived at home. Bella squeezed her hair on the white carpet inside the foyer. She laughed. "My hair is always cursed. If I decide to do something with my hair always happens something which will ruin it." She said matter – o –fact. "Oh shit." She gasped, looking down at herself. She was all dripping wet. Water was running down from her thighs and dress. I chuckled. "It. Is. Not. Fucking. Funny." She spat, looking angry. I continued laughing. Bella smiled evilly. "I'm a bad girl then." She said and jumped on my back again, tugging at my hair hard and peppering kisses on my neck. "Just wait to see what I'll do to you…_tonight. _Hurry up. I want you now." She breathed in my neck.

I growled, feeling my hard on twitching at her words. I ran to the elevator, pushing the button many times, and practically knowing that it couldn't come faster. "Fucking tall buildings." I murmured, while she kissed my neck. Mmm, scratch that. Now she was licking and nibbling my neck. I growled again and she chuckled.

"Patience, darling." She quoted me, still giggling softly. Finally the elevator's doors opened and we got inside. Once we were inside, she hopped off of my back and turned to face me. She pushed me to one of the walls, attacking me with her lips like an animal. I didn't mind it. I returned her the needy kiss, pushing her to the wall. My hands hovered over her body protectively, keeping her for me only. I groaned when she opened her mouth, giving me an entrance to her hot wet tongue. My hands went to her ass and I gripped it hard, lifting her up the wall.

The moan she let out was light and sweet. Her hot center was right on my already raging cock. I shoved my hard on the right place and she whimpered, "Shit!" The doors opened and I walked away from the elevators with her in my arms. My hands were still on her ass and hers were in my hair, tugging it.

"Wait." She said breathlessly and pulled away from me. She lifted her _very _mini-dress, and on the inner side of her thigh was nestled red satin pouch hanging on a red garter. I growled at the sight in front of me. That was so fucking turning on.

She took the pouch searching for the key. She furrowed her eyebrows, "Got it!" She squeaked. She took my hand ran down the hall to her apartment. She unlocked the door fast and we get in. I pushed the door and crashed her lips to mine. We groaned. "My room." She commanded harshly, pulling me closer and closer to her.

My back hit something hard and I realized it was the door. She opened it and I almost felt. She held me with her small frame. She was biting my lips, wanting more and more. "You have too many clothes." I said distracted. "You'll need this…" I said taking the shoes from her hand and dropped them on the floor beside us. "Neither this…" I breathed, taking the hem of the dress and pulling it up to her body. She moaned and lifted her hands up in the air. God, she wasn't wearing any bra. Her nipples were already pebbled. The dress came off easily and I dropped it on the ground, so now, the only thing she was wearing were her red lace panties which were driving me insane.

"My turn." She whispered. Her hands came to my chest and started unbuttoning my shirt. She did that quickly and came to my belt. Bella unbuckled it with the same easiness as the shirt. She kissed me hard again. She did the first button of my jeans and then pulled the zipper down. The jeans fell quickly down my legs, leaving only the boxers. I removed my shoes and sox."I'm on The Pill. I hate condoms." She breathed.

"Good. Me too. On the bed." I commanded, "Now." I growled. She did what she was told and cradled down to her. I started kissing her lips softly, just tasting them. I came to her neck, licking it gently. I wanted her frustrated. I will tease her as much as I could. "God, Bella. I want to do things with you." I whispered in her ear.

"W-what t-things." She stuttered breathlessly. I smiled._ Talking is always helping. Keep it cool, Edward. Don't screw this up. _

I came down to the middle of her chest, grazing my lips, feeling her scent. "Oh, darling…first…I want you to be wet for me. _For me and nobody else._" I came to her right full breast. My hand came to massaging her soft skin there. I took her nipple in my mouth and her hands came to my hair, gripping it tightly. She moaned loudly, tugging at my hair.

"Oh, my…Edward." She hissed arched her back when I bit her nipple.

"Bella, darling, do you want me?" I asked, knowing the answer. I came to her left tit, repeating the actions from the left. She tugged at my hair again.

"I do want you, Edward." She breathed fast and I really regretted that I couldn't see her face. I wanted to see her reaction.

She hissed whenI came down to her belly and started licking it. She kept moaning and whimpering. I nestled nice between her legs and traced my hands through her body.

I ran my fingers through the hem of her panties. "What do you want, darling?" I asked her distractedly. She gasped again.

"You. On me…now." She whispered. I traced my fingers around the panties and then cupped her hot sex. Remark that. Her panties were already soaking wet. I hissed at the feeling. She whimpered, "Rip them already." She said and that was all I needed.

I tore them off her body, the thin lace giving up easily around my fingers. "God, Bella. You're so fucking wet." _For me. Because of me! _I gasped at the sight in front of me. Her bared pussy was glistening on the moonlight.

I inhaled deeply her scent, tickling all my senses. "Touch me." She breathed. That's all I needed to hear.

I moved my hand slowly to her wet center. I draw my fingers though her lower lips, just teasing them. I moved deeper, to her clitoris. I rolled my thumb over that place, making her cry out. She gripped my hair tighter.

Oh my God. My fingers were in heaven, literally. I decided to make the next step. I slowly inserted my finger inside of her. She was so tight inside and instantly her walls quivered at excitement. That was the happiest day of my life. I let out a throaty groan.

"Edward…" She whispered my name, making it sound the most beautiful thing I've ever heard. I looked at her face. Her eyes were clenched and she was biting her lip, her back arched. She was so fucking beautiful.

I kept moving my finger inside of her and my thumb was working in her clit. I decided to add one more finger. She liked it and I liked it too. My pace was fastening, until she was moaning and whimpering incessantly. I felt as her orgasm overtook her, her body quivering in sweet agony. Her juices started dripping from her pussy. I wanted to taste her.

I bend down fast, taking her clit in my lips. She tasted heavenly, I swirled my tongue on this sensitive spot, making massage when her body convulsed again she rounded her hips. I groaned in her and she cried out loudly. My scalp was throbbing from pain but I didn't care. I licked all of her sweet nectar of gods, not leaving any drop (except the darker spot on the white sheet beneath her).

She panted heavily and I lifted up and my palms to see her expression. Her eyes were still close, but now they relaxed, her lips were curled in the sweetest smile in the world. She licked her lips and opened her eyes lazily. "Mmm, Edward." She said lifting her up and pulling my neck down to her.

I fell on her, leaving my whole body weight on her. She pulled my lips to hers, leaving me without breath. I didn't really care for that right now; I was busy in something other. "My turn." She whispered between her kisses and pushed me to lie next to her. She sat on top of me, her legs spread right on my painfully throbbing dick.

She started peppering kisses on my chest, while she was making the perfect friction for my cock. I growled deeply causing her to go to south, down to my so desperate erection. She dipped her fingers into the elastic bands of my boxers. She removed them and then traced them to my raging cock through the thin textile. I moaned desperately to peel them off already.

She moved her hand up and down so slowly, so painfully. Then she squeezed my erection gently. She slowly tugged at the hem of the boxers and got them off of me slowly. Once they were out of my sight she gasped and her eyes widened watching in awe my penis.

"God damn it! It's huge." She gasped in one breath. She moaned quietly and took my shaft in her small warm hand. I growled again and she went to spread on my knees. She moved her hand slowly up and down, up and down so slowly. Shit that was killing little by little. I kept constantly groaning and growling until she bent down and her face was so close to my length. She opened her mouth, licked her lips hungily and then looked right in to my eyes, "Enjoy it, baby." Her eyes were full of lust and need. She lazily swirled her tongue and she moaned when she tasted the pre-cum liquid on my dick.

"Bella. Fuck!" I whimpered and my hand went to her hair, gripping it in a bun and the nape of her neck so I could see the beautiful sight in front of me.

She started taking me in her hot wet mouth. She moaned again, the sound reverberated on my cock. I hissed when I filled her mouth. My dick hit her throat but she didn't stop. She deepened slowly, relaxing her throat and took my entire shaft.

"Shit." I gasped, tightening the bun in her hair and started guiding her up and down to my shaft. Shit, she can do miracles with my dick. Her hand moved to my balls, squeezing them lightly. I exhaled a throaty growl and felt my orgasm slowly.

"Bella. I'm going to cum. Fuck! Pull out." She looked at me again and with her shaft in her moth she shook her head disapprovingly. She only released her throat from my length.

I felt my orgasm overtook me and shut my eyes close, my mouth opening in a wide "O". She swallowed everything of my semen, not leaving a drop fell somewhere other than her mouth. She moaned loudly and released my dick. She smiled up at me, licking her lips and moaning instantly again. She was happy. And I was god damned happy too.

I smiled and pulled her to me in a short kiss. I lifted myself up and rested my back on the headboard. "Bella, that was fan-fucking-tastic!" I confessed, and at the thought of naked Bella making the most incredible fellatio I've ever had made my dick twitch and harden again.

Her naked body slowly moved to me her face close to mine, "Mmm yes, it was." She kissed my lips. She opened her mouth immediately, and I dipped my tongue inside it. I could taste myself on her and that was so fucking turn on.

She sat on my dick where I can feel her already wet and waiting for me sex. We moaned together, "I want you, Bella. I want you to be mine." I spilled the words touching her forehead with mine. She whimpered and rounded her hips making me groan.

"Io sono già tua." She whispered. _She speaks Italian! Again score for Bella! Oh, by the way it was so sexy, no matter that I didn't understood it, _"I'm already yours." She translated to me in a whisper. She stuck her lips to me and tugged at my hair. Bella lifted herself up and gripped gently my shaft and placed it on her entrance. I gasped.

"Bella…" She looked right in my eyes and slowly moved down on my dick. She cried out loudly and gripped my shoulders, dipping her perfectly manicured red nails into my skin. "Oh God." I hissed.

The feeling to be in her was fantastic. To be able to feel her walls clenching around you was so magnificence.

She moved up and down my raging dick slowly at first. She moaned my name while I did the same. She kept talking in Italian, making that the most beautiful words of the world.

"Il mio interno." She whimpered once. I groaned from the pleasure this woman can give me. And I was glad that I can return the favor.

I didn't understand what she was saying. But she looked like she really mean it. She gripped my shoulders harder and bent my head and took her full breast in my mouth. I moved my hands to her hair, pulling it in a bun again.

She embraced my head and tugged at my hair passionately. She changed her pace to faster and my hands instantly went to her hips, gripping it tightly, guiding her in and out of me. I growled again. She scratched my chest with her nails, making me hiss

"Je veux tout." I whispered. _I want you _in French. I was kissing and licking her neck while she kept moaning and panting.

"Edward…I'm so close…" She panted, her tempo on top of increased insanely and with every thrust she was giving me more and more pleasure.

"Shit, baby. I'm close too." I whispered breathlessly, digging my fingers into her flesh. "Come with me baby. Come for me." I pleaded her and I felt my second orgasm slowly overtook me. I gave her one last deep kiss.

Her walls clenched around my shaft, so tight that my dick was locked there. She cried out loudly my name and that was my undoing.

"Bella!" I shouted in the room, filling her with my semen. She released my length and gave me one last whimper.

She collapsed on top of me, both panting. To be able to feel her naked body on top of me was amazing. Every little curve and pant. It was amazing this woman to be in my arms.

"Wow." I heard Bella whispering. "That's the best birthday present I've ever had." She said and then I saw the bulb in my head flashing with neon color. _The bracelet!_ I started looking around for my pants because I left it there, right?

"Bella, I uh…That was not the present." I stammered. She lifted her head and gave me an anger look. "I mean that was part of it. But the general present is in my pocket." I said, hoping that she will not be angry. "Excuse me for a second." I pleaded and lifted her up of me placing her on the bed beside me. I saw my jeans throw on the ground. I reached for them. I searched in the right pocket. _There!_

I took the small black box and the returned to her. I smiled at her. She sat on the bed and pulled the sheet over us. "Thank you." I said. "Okay, this is something small but has a lot of meaning to me." I handed her the box. "I hope it'll mean a lot to you too." I confessed.

She saw the box and gasped, "Christian Dior? Tiffany? And from my brothers I got only a dog!" She chuckled quietly, "Thank you, Edward. But it was no needed." I gave her the death look telling her to shut up.

"Open it, Bella." I ordered softly and she giggled again, "What?"

"You can be so bossy sometimes." She shook her head lightly. However, she focused on the present. She pulled the top of the box and took the small item in her hand. She gasped, "It's beautiful, Edward." She whispered as she looked the small charms. "Wow." She looked at me and smiled, "Thank you." She came to me and kissed my lips softly. Our lips were no more hungry, just loving the way they touched, tugged at each other. "I want it on me." She pulled away slowly and handed me the bracelet.

We smiled and she outstretched her left hand. I put the bracelet around her thin wrist. I locked it. _Perfect. _It fitted her perfectly. I smiled to myself, looking my bracelet on her. It was amazing how fast and good happened the things with her.

"Edward?" She asked with sad eyes. I hummed smiling at her, "Will you stay with me tonight?" She asked, biting her lip. _She wanted me!_

I chuckled, "As if you can get away from me." I confessed and took her in my arms, "Let's get some sleep, baby. We'll need it." We chuckled and leaned down the bed slowly. I laid on my back and her arm was nestled on my chest and her leg was around my waist.

She played with hair of my chest and I drew my fingers in her hair, inhaling her sweet scent.

"Goodnight, Bella."

"Night, E."

**Loved it or hate it? Merry Christmas, my dearest readers! I hope Santa brings you what you want. **

**P.S.: There's no other present than the review. :)**

**Love,**

**Gucinka**


	7. Chapter 7: Did We Say Sentimental?

**Hey, my dearest readers! What can I say about this chapter? Tanya will be in the list of characters from now. And a little smut about B and E. Hmm? Okay, chapter seven then.**

_**Song for the chapter: Ugress – Scared Away**_

**Chapter 7: Did we say sentimental?**

**BPOV:**

I woke up in the arms of Edward. It was the most amazing night in my life. I still couldn't believe that it was true. It was like heaven. The heaven was embracing me. _I am in heaven!_

I smiled immediately and sniffed his gorgeous chest. I ran my hands through his hair, happy that I'm here with him. I sighed deeply and started think about how different was this morning than the previous.

_Oh shit! Backup! _

I panicked. I looked at sleeping Edward. He was so calm and peaceful in his sleep. He was snoring quietly, his mouth open a little and his arm around my waist. It was the most beautiful sight I've ever seen. But I had to see where Backup is. And my brothers. Oh no, my brothers.

I swallowed hardly and sat up in the warm and cozy bed. His arm slipped from my waist. I pulled the sheet from my body and my feet hit the ground. I was still naked from last night activities. _Mmm, last night._ I moaned inwardly.

I sighed again. All I could see was our pile of clothes on the ground beside the bed. I smiled again. I took his shirt and putted it on me. I buttoned the shirt, leaving the last three buttons unbuttoned. I rolled up the sleeves and went to see where Backup is.

I opened the door and looked around the living room. I couldn't see him. I furrowed my eyebrows and took some steps forwards. "Backup?" I called his name quietly, not really sure that he'll recognize his name from the beginning. Nobody arrived. I took some steps again, "Backup!" I said more harshly again. I heard deep breathing and paws on the floor.

Backup appeared from the kitchen, chewing a thick wood stick. I smiled at him. "Come here, boy!" I said and kneeled in front of him. He ran to me and threw the wood. He jumped in my arms. He snorted when I kissed him on the top of his head. He nuzzled in me and barked quietly. He was hungry.

I took him with me in the kitchen to give him something to eat. I found a bowl for dog food and food inside it.

While I was hearing Backup's chewing, I made the coffee and putted the two mugs of steaming coffee on the blue counter. I headed for Em's room and I surprisingly found no one. I searched in Jazz's room – nothing.

I thought that they are maybe with the girls or something. Right now there was one place where I wanted to be.

I opened carefully the door with my foot with the mugs in my hands and I saw that he was awoken already; leaning his head on the headboard. The sun shining in his hair in some different way, his eyes were happy and alive and he wore his remarkable crooked smile. I smiled at him.

**EPOV:**

I woke up and saw that Bella was not in the bed. I sighed happily, remembering the last night. Wow, amazing. I couldn't believe how I get so far. It was mesmerizing.

Hear the door opened and I saw Bella. In my shirt.

Men's shirts are made for women. Naked man who's wearing a dress and holding two cups of coffee it's not like naked woman with man's shirt. My shirt. Call it the cliché of every man's fantasy if you want, I don't care. I am a human. Make that a _man._ I don't fucking care.

I smirked and she smiled, her eyes shining. I couldn't decide for what I should give her a compliment – for the strong aroma of the coffee or how great she looks in my shirt. I tried to combine both: "You look as good as the coffee smells." She blushed. "Good morning." I said while she cradled on the bed and handed me a cup of coffee.

"Good morning." She greeted me and then chuckled. "I bet that you are telling this on every woman that brings you coffee in the bed." She said seductively and sat spread on my lap. We took sip of our coffee. We moaned at the same time. The coffee tasted great – strong, no sugar – how I love it.

"Well, maybe. But for a first time I really meant it." I confessed and she bent down to give me a quick peck kiss on the lips. She smiled.

She furrowed her eyebrows but still was smiling widely, "You have sentimental look on your face." She stated calmly. Bella moved on my lap and I groaned.

"I'm always sentimental after sex." I said and drew my finger lazily through the buttons of the shirt and leaned to kiss her neck. "Right now I want to lock the doors and safe that moment forever. " I whispered in her ear and she moaned.

"Mmm, very sweet. So, now I can play with you on my pinkie?" She asked and took the mug from me. She placed our cups on the night stand and giving me a kiss on the neck.

I reached my hands for thighs and slowly stroked my fingers through the milky soft skin, "I prefer to play with me between _them." _I said, continuing touching her thighs. She moaned lightly and nodded.

I slid down the bed so I can lay my back. I rolled us over, so I can be on top of her. I kissed her lips and after few seconds we entwined our tongues. They were fighting for dominance now; they were eager and hungry for each other.

I unbuttoned the first button, not losing the contact with her tongue. I kept unbuttoning the buttons when I pulled away from her lips I nestled myself between her thighs. I unfolded the shirt to see her nipples pebbling.

I traced my finger through her neck, then between her perfect breasts, then to her belly. I cupped her pussy and growled. She was already ready for me – hot and wet – her sex throbbing. "You're ready for me, darling?" I whispered. She nodded. "Tell me, Isabella!" I scowled.

"Yes, I'm ready…for you, Edward." She breathed and pulled me over her my whole body weight falling on her, "I want you in me, Edward. Now." She pleaded and hard on twitched with excitement.

I inhaled the air around us. I propped myself on my palms and placed the tip of my dick in her entrance. "Hold the headboard." I commanded harshly.

**BPOV:**

Oh my freaking God! He'll fuck me! _Hard!_ I think that'll be so different from last night. And that made me insanely wet. The feeling that I cannot see what'll happen aroused the shit of me.

He looked at me. "Spread your legs." He commanded. "Wider. Wider!" He snarled. His eyes were that burning green that you don't know what's hiding behind them. Okay, so officially I was very scared and very fucking horny. However, there was no time for thinking.

He slammed into me hard with unknown power. "Arrghh!" I cried out loudly. He slammed in me again before pulled my calves on his shoulders. He gripped my hips and thrusted in me again. I moaned. God, as much as this hurt me, as much I get more and more pleasure. My hands dipped in the headboard, gripping hard one of the metal bars of the bed.

He kept fast potent pace that made me insane. I kept moaning and groaning. I arched my back and hissed when his thumb rounded my clit. He growled loudly, "Mine, Bella. You. Are. Mine." He snarled. "When you feel sore today, I want you to remember who did that to you." He whispered harshly.

I cried out his name. I was so high right now. This man could do crazy stuff with me. I trusted him and that was the important thing. I'll let him do _everything_ with me.

He rounded his hips, making me groan. Edward bent his head, sucking and biting my neck. His kisses were so passionate, so eager, and so hungry. I loved what he can do to me. I was a toy in his arms and he treated me well…possibly.

He moved down to my breast, massaging it with one hand and licking my nipple. He swirled his tongue around the erected area, making me whimper, "Edward…" I whispered again. I felt his teeth scraping my sensitive area and hissed. "Oh God!" His pace was fast. He rounded his hips again and I realized I was _so _close. "Edward, I'm so close…Come with me, baby…" I pleaded him.

He groaned and continued devouring me. His hands traveled up and down to my body, leaving breathless and desperate for release. I groaned loudly in the empty room while he released a throaty growl from his chest.

I felt my climax overtook me, my body trembled and quivered, my walls clenching, making him groan loudly. "Fuck! Bella!" And with one last slam in me I took him with me in the Wonderland. I milked him from his cum while he kept moaning my name constantly.

He released his cock from me, making me whimper from the lost. I felt empty. He collapsed on top of me with a loud thud of our sweaty bodies, his head resting on my chest, so close to my heart. We panted like horses for what seemed to be hours, just standing there. Nobody of said nothing. And there was no reason to speak. We listened our speeded heartbeats and erratic breaths. It was perfect moment.

"Bella?" He asked, still his head on my chest. The feeling was amazing. My fingers were entwined in his very, _very_ messy hair. I hummed happily. And I have to admit it – I was little sore…but happy with that. I smiled again.

"Yes, Edward?"

"Can I ask you something?" He asked, sighing. I could feel the atmosphere becoming strained. _Spill it Edward! _

"You can ask me everything." I said, running my hand through his hair. He lifted his head, his chin resting between my breasts. He sighed and one of his hands came to draw circles on the free area. His eyes didn't look at me; they were at his hand on my skin. He was confused. "Edward. Tell me." I whispered.

"Who are Jacob and Tanya?" He asked simply and then looked at me to see my expression. And my expression was…numb, empty. The whole in my chest that was healed was opening slowly and painfully. My heart clenched when I heard these two names. A sob escaped my chest, but I didn't find strength to them. _Not again Bella…Not a single tear for them…not anymore._ "Bella?" I heard the confused Edward on me. "You okay?" He drew his hand through my cheeks. He sighed again, "You don't have to tell me, if you don't want." He whispered. I shook my head.

"No, Edward." My voice was so low, I almost heard it. "You got to know. Tanya will come here. Better if you learn it from me." I said. I knew Tanya well. She will tell Edward only lies. He got to know what happened. "Edward, do you really want to know?" His expression was no more calm. He nodded silently.

I sighed, "Edward, when we played Truth or Dare you really said the truth. Everything. I like to keep the things in myself, thinking that they will just vanish but you were right. Every time I think about _them_…I feel that the wound is opening." I said, watching his expression carefully. His face didn't show any sign of disgust, so he nodded for me to continue. I bit my lip and started again.

**EPOV:**

"I was freshman at Stanford, criminology. I and Kate were together. We were at the same dorm and stuff like that. We were very happy. And then…One night I saw him. I mean Jacob." She said with disgust his name.

She continued, "I don't know what got me. I was in love instantly. Call it love from first sight, I don't care. He seemed like the perfect guy. I wanted him." I frowned. The man who is hurting you is not perfect. "And I got him. We were dating for month or so and then we did the whole boyfriend-girlfriend thing. I was in heaven. When I was with him…There was no matter for anything else."

She closed her eyes and sighed again, "Everything was perfect…for a year." She stopped.

"And then Tanya came in to the picture." I continued confused. She smiled bitterly; the smile didn't reach her eyes.

"Yeah. She came to us because she 'was missing us'" She emphasized the last words sarcastically, she looked at me, "And believe me, when Tanya is missing you that mean that she'll destroy your life." She stopped again.

"She was jealous because I had Jacob; I have a best friend, parents who care for you. She doesn't have these things. She is like the bitch you see in the teenage movies which everybody totally hates." She scrunched her eyebrows.

"She seduced hi in the most brutal way." She shook her head, "Jacob was sleeping out for three months. I knew it but I didn't tell or do anything." She looked at the window and made a grimace, "And…one night…He…told me…" Her face scrunched in pain and closed her eyes, "That he didn't want me anymore…That he wanted her…"

I'm going to kill Jacob.

"Not me." She whispered, "He left me. Empty. Broken. Alone." She shivered, "He chose her in front of me. I felt…humiliated. I felt lower that the grass." She whispered. With that I realized that the story was over.

No, seriously, I'm going o kill Jacob. I wanted him to feel the same way how Bella felt. I wanted to break his fucking place and burn him down. I want to peel him part by part. I wanted Jacob to die. I wanted –

"This looks like some soap opera, didn't it?" I heard when she asked me with a bitter chuckle. I sighed and got off of her to take her in my arms.

She sat on my lap and cuddled into me. Her hands were around my waist and she was sniffing my naked chest. My hand was on her back tracing lines and the other was in her hair. I smelled her hair and sighed happily because I'm the one who's soothing her.

"Bella, darling, I promise you that I'll never be that man for you." I said simply, "I know that is too soon but, really, you're the only woman who affected me so much. I just need you to know that I'll be there for you. Always." I paused in front the most important part, "If you want me." I whispered.

She lifted her head and looked at me with a small smile, but her eyes were still sad, "Edward, do you understand that you are the only who I tell this story except my brothers? Even my dad and mom don't know that." She asked me and I didn't say nothing, "You are important to me, Edward. And of course I want you." She looked down and then back to me, taking my face with her hands, "And don't _ever _think again about me comparing you with Jacob Black. Do you understand me?"

She kissed my lips softly but all I could think was ripping Jacob's head off.

Oh, so now the bastard has last name. Black. Jacob Black. Pity name.

She continued kissing my lips but this time I combined with her. I placed my hands on her waist, pulling her closer to me. I realized that she was still wearing my black shirt. I shrugged it off of her shoulders gently and now both of us were naked.

"Oh God." I breathed while she kissed my neck. "Baby, please stop. We need to stop." I whispered. She ran her nails through my torso and I groaned.

"Yeah." She said and continued peppering kisses through my body. She moaned lightly. Then she looked at me, "We need to take a shower." She proposed softly. I groaned at the thought of naked Bella and water…with me. I nodded silently, not knowing what to answer.

She stood up from me and the bed, taking my hand. I stood up fast and my erection jiggled excitedly while Bella giggled softly. I made a frown, "Don't never, ever laugh at dick, Bella! Eddie Little Monster can't control himself around you." I pouted. She just giggled her more.

She led me to the bathroom while she talked, "Really? Eddie Little Monster?" She said laughing. God, I love her laugh, I chanted this to me. "Now I know how to call him."

We got in the shower and she turned the how spray on.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

The shower has been…lathery. And good.

We exited the bathroom with wrapped towels round us. I searched for my clothes. I smiled when I saw the pile beside the bed. The memories from the last night hit me. Bella saw my smirk and smiled. I picked up my boxers and put them on me when I saw Bella rustling through her wardrobe.

"Where are my panties?" She muttered. "I'll kill Alice. She had threw all my underwear and replaced it with lace and ribbons." She shrieked. I smirked.

"Well don't wear any of them." I proposed simply and she turned to see me.

"Ha ha. Good try." She said and took some white lace panties and bra. Bella unwrapped the her towel, exposing her body to me, making me groan. She putted on the panties and the bra slowly. I couldn't take my eyes of her. Then I spotted something.

"I found it!" I shouted at the room. She turned again and furrowed her eyebrows.

"Found what?"

I came closer to her and traced the dragon placed on her side. "That." She smiled and then chuckled.

"Edward, I'm naked in front of you for 12 hours and you found it now?" She asked, laughing.

"Well, someone had been distracting me for these 12 hours." I stated, running my hands through the tattoo. She cocked her eyebrow.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

We heard the loud thud at the door and her eyes widened.

"Bella?" Emmett's voice was very low and tensed. For the first I hear Emmett so quietly.

"I'm in here." Bella spoke softly, "I'm coming after minute." She said.

"Good. Um…Bella…Someone wants to talk with you." I heard Emmet said.

Ella sighed and furrowed her eyebrows, "Who the hell want to talk with me?" She muttered to herself, putting on some shirt and jeans.

She putted on her Vans and I dressed up quickly. _What if that is Jacob?_ _Or Tanya? _My mind kept running with the thoughts of who's outside this door. I didn't know who will that be but I will protect Bella whatever will happen.

**EmPOV:**

Last night was amazing. Just me and Rose. The chance to fall on someone like her was one in a lifetime. That woman bewitched me in every brutal way. With everything that she does I was admiring her. She already owned my heart.

I sighed as I gave her one last kiss when she walked me through the door of her apartment, "Later, baby." She said and stuck her lips with mine. I groaned and placed my hands on her neck while kissed her lips softly. She pulled away with a smiled, "And tell Bella to stop seducing my brother. He's already I_ really _into her so that's enough." She chuckled.

I smiled, "See you later, Rosie." I said and with one last short kiss I pulled away and walked the four steps to our door. _Yep, I'm totally counting the steps from hers to mine door. _

I opened the door and leaned on the frame. I sighed deeply and then yawned widely.

I saw Backup leaning on the couch freely, taking a nap and I smiled. I supposed that Bella is here with Edward, so I didn't want to disturb them.

Yeah, I really liked Edward. We defended Bella from everyone who is near her. I saw that Bella is really falling for him, seriously. Bella was happy with him and I didn't want to ruin their happiness. She deserved that. I've never saw her so happy since Jacob.

I growled inwardly and went to make myself a coffee.

That bastard broke her heart and left her because of Tanya the Bitch Denali. I wanted to kill them both with my hands. But they ran away and we didn't saw them anymore.

To see Bella so hurt was hurting me, that was hurting Jazz. She was sitting, she didn't talk to anyone. She was like a shell. With no feelings in her. We really tried everything to make her happy.

She told us that the time would heal everything. Well, that happened. She was now whole same Bella and not the time healed her – it was Edward.

She deserved someone like him. I always thought that Bella will get someone like Edward. He was perfect for her. She was feeling free and happy.

I still don't know how I, Jazz, and Bella could be so lucky.

It was amazing to find…Ungh…What they were calling this? Soul mate? Yeah, I think so.

It was amazing to find your soul mate and see that the people around you are also happy.

But somehow I got a feeling that will be for short time. I mean, I don't want to be a pessimist but come on! That is not gift – we got to fight for it.

I mean, life is not simple. Not everything is served to you on a silver platter. We got to give something. And to tell you seriously – I _will_ give everything for Rosalie.

_Oh shit! I love Rose._

Don't get me wrong. Not that I regret for that. That is just something unfamiliar to me. I've never loved like that. She changed my life. Totally. Before her I didn't care about anyone except my family. And now I was different. Very different.

I heard Backup's quiet bark. He perched his head and stuck his tongue out. He ran to me and sniffed my feet. He jumped on my leg with his paws up in the air. I chuckled and took Backups in my arms. "Hey boy! Are you hungry?" He barked again and nodded to his bowl. There was a bit of food. Hmm…So Bella is awake. Or Edward. Hmm…

However. I didn't want to disturb them. I sighed and sat on the couch with Backup and turned on the TV. I saw "Snatch" and hummed approvingly. I loved that movie. I relaxed and leaned my head on the armrest.

When Mickey killed Gorgeous George I heard loud thud on the door. I huffed. I will miss the fucking movie. Stupid Jazz.

Wait. Jazz have keys.

I huffed again and went to the door. I opened it.

I was sure that I was gaping at the venomous creature in front of me. The color disappeared from my face and I was with wide open mouth.

"Tanya Fucking Denali." I gasped.

Well did I tell you that I can predict the future or what?

**Try not to hate me! Please! This is a short one but it's important for the story. Hope you liked it.**

**I want to wish you a Happy New Year. I wish you health (the most important), luck (everybody needs it), happiness (the most wonderful thing in the world), and love (there are so many ways to love and to be loved)!**

**Gucinka**

**XoXoXo**

**P.S.: New Year Eve is the only date in the year when you can drink without having any regrets. Drink a little for me!**


	8. Chapter 8: Show me my opponent

**Happy New 2010! This seem like one big number, huh? Em can really predict the future. Ha ha. So, Bella + Tanya.(hate) = fight. Okay, chapter eight. Oh, God, I shouldn't drink so much. My head is aching and I feel the flames in my throat from the cigarettes I smoked. I will never ever drink again. **

**Okay, now on the business:**

**I want to make it clear: This is ExB story, so there will be happy ending. Relax. Bella will destroy Tanya piece by piece. **

**And…Later in the chapters will be a lot of blood, bullets, guns, and…Well no good stuff. So if you're fan of the fluffy and puffy stuff, do not read it! These first chapters were like introduction. We were coming in the whole point of the story now.**

**However, I want to thank to everyone who is reading this whole ridiculousness. But I want to thank specially to Spunkie09 who from the whole beginning gave me the motivation to keep writing. Thanks, girl. Because of you this story still exists. **

**Okay. Now on the story. Chapter eight… Enjoy the show. **

_**The Song: Green Day – Know your enemy**_

**8. Show me my opponent**

It was strange. Why Em was so serious and tensed? I was curious who could be that mother fucker disturbing our little bubble that Edward and I made.

I was so happy with him. I didn't want to stop being with him. With Edward I felt secure, content. If can describe it, I would but there's no word to describe it. Every time I see him it's like thousand butterflies flying in my stomach or when he touch me I feel like I can be held by the air only. Like I said, I can't describe it.

I saw Edward putting on the black shirt that was on my body before minutes. I smiled widely and I felt shivers through my spine. He gave me a big wide smile. I went in front of him and brushed his hair with my fingers.

It was just so messy. I couldn't help when I giggled like a schoolgirl. _Don't blame me! Edward Masen did that to me! _"What?" He asked, watching my hands in his hair. He watched as the bracelet on my wrist dangled melodically. I watched it too. The masterpiece on my wrist was just too much. One more thing that assured that he's too perfect for me.

I shook my head, "Nothing." I assured him, "Nothing." I smiled. When his hair was not looking like just sexed I hummed approvingly and cocked my eyebrow. "Let's go. I think that if that is not something important I will kick someone ass." I said and he laughed.

"Are so feisty all the time?" He asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"You've been should seen this already." I joked. "Come on." I said as I walked to the door.

I opened it.

And I growled.

In front of my eyes was my nightmare. Tanya Fucking Denali. _Holy Shit. _No, seriously, tell me that I'm punk'd or slap to wake me up from this nightmare.

_No shit. _That's Tanya. In front of my fucking eyes. I growled again.

"Hello, Bella. Nice to meet you too." She said with a bitchy tone that was fitting just perfectly to her. I saw Emmett behind her who mouthed to me a "sorry". I huffed.

"Well, hello bitch. Back the hell off of my home!" I snarled at her and took some steps closer to her. I knew that she won't back off so easily.

She just smirked and looked behind me. _Oh no! Edward!_ "Wow Bella! You impressed me. Who is that gorgeous piece of ass?" She bowed, taking some steps closer to me, still watching at Edward.

I growled again, "No fucking way, Tanya! Don't touch him!" I was now facing her, breathing heavy in her face.

She made a sarcastic pout, "Oh! Really? Why Bella? Are you scared of losing something priceless… _again_?"

Well, that's how long I can be patient.

As soon as the words came out of her fucking mouth I threw my fist in her cheek skull. I just couldn't stand any more being humiliated like that.

She screamed and her hand gripped the swollen (already) spot. I used her weakness and gripped by the pity excuse for cleavage and bringing her, so that our noses were touching, "Listen to me bitch. I will make myself clear…"

Em interrupted me, "Bella. Relax." He said.

"Shut up Emmett!" I shouted, and returned to Tanya's face, "How I was saying, I'll make myself clear to you." I whispered/shouted. "I don't want you closer to me anymore. Neither someone who I respect and means something to me! I won't let you to ruin my life again. You got Jacob. I won't let you take away Edward from me." I used my free hand to grip her stupid blond hair and tugging at it hard. "He. Is. Mine!" I tugged at her hair harder, "Am I clear now?" I snarled at her face.

She cried out and then screamed. "I. Said. Am. I. Clear?" She squeaked desperately with closed eyes and finally made a nod. "Good." I snarled in her face punched her again. "Get the fuck off!" I stated and released her.

With that I stormed out of the apartment and ran to the elevators with tear in my eyes.

**EPOV:**

What the hell just happened here? That bitch was sitting in the middle of the room, holding her hair with one hand and her other hand to her cheek. She snorted once and murmured "bitch". I've never wanted to hit a woman in my life. That thing would change.

I growled. And came closer to her, "Never call her like that!" I snarled in her face and went through the door to find Bella.

The last words which I heard was Tanya's, "You'll see. Jacob said the same thing." She said cockily. Motherfucking whore.

However, I went to find Bella. She was standing in front of the elevators with her back to me. Her head low. I heard a soft sob.

I ran to her and turned her to face me. "Bella. Bella?" I said scared. She was crying. When she saw me she wiped her tears and smiled weakly. The smile didn't reach her wet eyes.

"I'm fine." She whispered, "Or I'll be fine." She shrugged.

I sighed and embraced her. She immediately curled her arms around my waist. I hushed her softly. "It's fine, baby. Schh. Relax." I ran my hand through her hair. "Schh…"

We sat in front of the elevator's doors for what seemed like eternity. I kept her in my arms, where she was in a safe place. The sobs disappeared and they were replaced by her soft breathing. I could feel her heart beating on my chest. "You okay now?" I asked carefully.

Bella lifted her head from my shoulder and nodded weakly. "I want outside." She whispered. I smiled at her and nodded. We got in the elevator, my hand on her waist. "On the roof, right?" She asked and I nodded.

"Where else we can be alone?" I asked rhetorically.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

We climbed up the ladder silently and got on the roof silently. She sighed and pulled the Lucky Strike of her back pocked. She furrowed her eyebrows and mumbled, "Shit. I always forget the god damned lighter." I smiled at her mildly and produced a lighter from my pocket. I handed it to her while she gave me a cigarette.

She smiled weakly, "The hero of the day." She pronounced, lighting the cigar. Her eyes were still a bit red and her eyebrows were scrunched, making a little 'v' between them. He had a grim on her face. It just hurt me to watch her like this.

She called me the hero of the day. I wasn't. I was such a pussy. I didn't say anything when she needed me. I was so disappointed of myself. "I'm sorry." I whispered, looking at her sad face.

She shook her head and closed her eyes, "Edward, for what exactly are you apologizing?" She asked and I opened my mouth to speak but she cut me off, "It's nobody's fault. I mean, what the hell _she _was expecting? To come and hug her like first BFs? I don't think so." She shook her head again, "And the she said…_things_ that hurt me." Her voice was weak. I remembered the speech of Bella.

_You got Jacob. I won't let you take away Edward from me._

I looked at her shocked, "Bella. Don't even think about it!" I said to her straight. "How possibly you think that I would do the same like _him_?" I asked. I didn't want to believe that Bella even think about it.

She looked down at the ground, taking a large puff of smoke, "Because he said the same thing." She whispered that I barely heard it. But it was like scream in my head. "Look, I don't want to compare you with Jacob. But Tanya can do serious seducing tricks. I'm telling you she can play with your mind in every brutal way."

She didn't know that she's the only one who can play with my mind.

I sighed. This was ridiculous. "Bella, stop it. Tanya won't do anything to me. I promise to you that nothing will change." I lifted my hands up in the air, "I won't touch her with my pinkie!" I stated/shouted loudly.

She watched the ground, "Look at me, Bella!" She lifted her gaze to me and I inched closer to her, "Do you know how important you are to me? Do you know that since I know you I can't lay my eyes on any other women except you? Do you…" I breathed heavily, "God! Don't you understand my feeling to you at all?"

Since the words came out of my mouth I regretted for them.

O ne singled tear slipped on her face while she looked at my eyes. She shook her head, "No. I don't." She said. The words were like a sword stabbed in my heart.

She continued, "You make it impossible. Edward, I am not a mind reader. And you are just so closed in yourself. Can't you just talk to me?" Her voice trembled and the next tear slipped through her left cheek. "Why this should happen in the hard way? Hmm?" She looked down again, "So, no Edward. I _can't _understand you."

I felt nausea hit me hard. My stomach tightened like I was punched. It is my fault. For everything. I swore I'll never do anything to hurt or offend her. And here I am standing, breaking my silent promise.

I was no good to her. But I couldn't let her go away from me. I was so dependent from her.

"Bella…" I couldn't find the words to tell her what I feel.

I didn't know what or how I feel. I didn't know what to say to Bella to make her feel better.

I looked at Bella. She had tears in her eyes again and she was looking at the ground. _I am a terrible person._ To look at someone so fragile, so soft cry because of you, that is something you don't want to feel. It was hurting me.

Maybe I didn't know what to say but I maybe I knew what to do.

"Come here." I whispered, and walked to her. I took her in my embrace and curled my arms around her waist. She pulled back a little but I didn't stop. She gave up and let out a heavy sob from her chest. She putted her hands on my chest, slapping it hard.

I didn't care that moment. If she wants to hit, so that would be. She gave up after some punches and looked at me with her wet eyes. "Don't cry." I whispered, wiping her tears with my thumbs. She crashed her head on my chest.

We stood like that for a long time. She breathed heavily on my chest and I felt the wetness soaking on my black shirt. She was right. I kept everything to myself and I didn't give her the opportunity to _really _talk to me. I wasn't enough to talk to her and get my feelings straight to her.

But what exactly I was feeling for her?

I didn't even know what I felt for her. One thing was sure. I didn't want to lose her. She was like a magnet to me. Every single move or breath of Bella made my heart aching, my blood rushing through my veins. She was so special to me in every single way. She attracted me with every part of her – her body, her mind, her soul…God, everything about her was perfect. Perfect for me.

I sighed deeply. I wanted her tell her all that things that were rushing through my mind. But I couldn't.

She spoke, "It's complicated, isn't it?" She sniffed my chest.

I sighed deeply, "Bella, if it wasn't complicated we weren't standing here right now." I confessed. She pulled away from me and looked straight into my eyes. Her eyes were swollen and puffed, but they were hiding some hope in them. She nodded softly in understandment.

"Let's go back there. But first, I want to call Em…" She said distractedly while pulled out her phone from her pocket. She pushed some buttons and brought it to her ear. She waited a while. "Hi, Em. Umm, where are you? ... oh, good for him… Tanya? ...Oh… Is there someone with you? ...Good, greet her from me…" She chuckled, "Okay. Bye." She hung up the phone and looked my confused face.

She sighed, "Em kicked out the skank. He's on walk with Backup and Rose. Let's go." She bobbed her head to the ladder.

*_*_*_*_*_*_

When we were at the elevators, when I sighed and slapped my forehead. Bella looked at me confused and started patting my back, "Edward? You okay?" She asked worriedly.

I huffed, "Yeah. I forgot my phone. And I got to go to the apartment to change my clothes." I said and she nodded.

Bella furrowed her eyebrows, "Edward, will you bring me Phil's report. I need to see something. And I need some distraction." She said with a wry smile. I nodded, happily that The Sad Bella was gone and was replaced by my Bella.

I heard a 'ding' and the elevator's doors opened. I smiled at her, "I'll be back soon." I stated and kissed her forehead. I gripped her hand and dragged her out of the elevator.

**BPOV:**

Edward dragged me in his apartment to find Jazz and Alice on the couch – nuzzled in each other. They watched some shitty movie and then turned their heads to us. Jazz and Al smiled widely, "Hey, Twiddle Dee and Twiddle Dum!" Jazz shouted from the couch.

Edward and I laughed, "Hey, sweethearts!" I shouted them back, while Edward walked to his room. I focused on the screen. When I realized what the movie was, I chuckled hysterically. "Cinderella's story? Really Jazz? I didn't know that you're fan of Lizzie." I laughed. I heard Edward's chuckle from his room. I plopped myself on the couch next to Alice, so that she was between us.

He narrowed his eyes at me like he was offended, "Shut up, Bella! I didn't say anything when you cried at the end of Titanic!" He defended himself and wiggled his eyebrows. I opened my mouth to continue with the movie assaults but Alice interrupted me and lifted her hand in the air.

"Cut it out! Jasper! Bella!" Al gave us death glare. She sighed and stopped the movie, "I guess we won't watch that movie. It sucked, however so…Not that I really watched it…" Alice babbled and then looked at me with happy eyes, "How was last night, Bella? I didn't see you after you blow the candles? Let me guess…Edward. Right? He wasn't there either." She scrunched her eyebrows at her mouth diarrhea. "However…Is everything okay this morning? Because nobody called." She asked with a smile.

_Hmm. What happened today?_

_I woke up beside Edward and I slept like baby. I searched for Backup. I made coffee and made wonderful sex with Edward. We took a shower and the Em knocked on the door. And then my life changed._

_I shouldn't have opened this fucking door._

"Bella? What happened?" Alice asked concerned. She saw difference. I realized that my eyebrows were scrunched, and my lips were in thin line. I bit my lips inwardly and shook my head.

"B?" This time was Jazz. I knew that I can't get away from here without telling the true. I looked at Jazz. Only he would understand me. I licked my bottom lip and lifted my eyebrow.

"Tanya came today." I blurted out, watching him carefully. His expression changed from concerned to angry. His blue eyes sparkling with hate. He let out a low growl.

"Why you didn't tell me earlier?" He whined. Alice looked at him and looked at him expectantly.

"Jasper, who is Tanya?" She asked. I knew that she'll ask that and on this period of time I didn't want to make it a big London question.

I spoke for Jasper, "She's…" How can I explain her?

He cleared his throat, "She is the one that seduced her boyfriend and ran with him." He said simply like he said that the sky is blue. I knew that he did that for me without any formals. Without any details. I was grateful.

Alice's eyes widened, "WHAT?" She screeched. "Are you serious, Bella?" She asked, disbelieving what Jazz told. "Oh my God." She sat up on the couch and propped her head on her heads, elbows on her knees. She bent her head down, "How this Tanya looks? Describe her." She ordered, not lifting her head.

I bit my lips while talking, "Well, she looks like a model. Tall, dirty blond hair. Practically the Devil on heels." I explained, "Why?"

Alice groaned, "Last night she was on your party…and…" She was hiding something from me.

"And what, Alice?"

"Well…I and Rose kind of…got friendly with her…and…" _Oh, my… Kill me._

"And?" I asked. I was getting little frustrated.

"And she asked about you." She looked at me, "Bella, don't get mad, okay?" She proposed with a wry scared smile.

I was about to shout at Alice when Edward came in the room with a smile on his face. He was with plain black t-shirt, which hugged his perfectly sculpted chest in every right place, and dark sweat pants. In his arm he was holding a file and his laptop.

He was very distracting. Every negative thought got out of my mind and was replaced by the butterflies in my stomach. I sighed and looked at Alice, "I'm not done with you." I growled, pointing an index finger to her, "You are happy that I have job to do."

Edward curled his arm on my waist, "Ready?" He asked. I nodded and we got out of their apartment.

When we were at out front door I realized something.

"Do you know that we have four steps distance between the doors?" We asked at the same moment.

We looked each other and laughed while I desperately tried to unlock the door.

"Whew! Finally!" I said dramatically with a hand on my forehead. He chuckled. "Anything new for the case?" I asked casually and sitting across him on the glass table in the kitchen. He opened his laptop and fired it up while handing me the file.

He huffed, "Not too much. I found everything I could for Bree, but it's not enough." He said distractedly, watching at the screen. "Next week she has a meeting with an agent of the new bank-victim "Commerce's BC"." He looked at me with the corner of his eye. "Umm… When we should do…the undercover thing?" He asked me.

I made a frown, "No, Edward. Only I'll get undercover. If we are together she'll get suspicious." I said, shaking my head. "And that is not good thing. You'll record the conversation and make some pictures. We'll need this." I stated.

He sighed, "Bella. Isn't that dangerous? I won't let you alone there." He said curtly.

I pursed my lips, "Edward, you'll tap everything. If I need backup, you'll know when to come." I told him assured. I was sure that he knows that but he was so…concerned (or so stubborn). But after some wet puppy eyes I made, he gave up.

"Fine." He groaned, "But remember that in the first word in not the right tone and her teeth would be gone." He threatened. I chuckled. _Defending bastard._

I rolled my eyes, "Okay. Just relax, you little beast." I said and ruffled his hair. He laughed and stood up from the chair, dragging me in his embrace. He kissed my lips passionately and lifted me off of the ground. He took in my bedroom while his lips were on my neck. He closed the door.

I should enjoy these moments. They will not be too much after Tanya's visit. I knew that she'll come back…Soon. And then I'll be ready to defend what's mine. I'll never give up. He means too much to me to lose him. He was the reason for me to be _really _happy now, no matter what will happen after a minute or week. He is the one for me.

And I loved him.

**Yep, I'm lame like that. Sorry. I wanted to write more but this chapter got to stop here. Next chapter – fatter, filthier, and more brutal. **

**I watched 'Willow', 'Home alone', and "Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire" while I wrote this. **

**I'll never watch these movies again! I promise!**

**Love, Gucinka **

**XoXo**


	9. Chapter 9: Another way to die

**Hey!. I'm so sorry for waiting. I hit my keyboard little too hard and it broke down. It took find to find a new good one. So sorry! I'll stop with the shits and I'm riding this chapter! Enjoy chapter nine **

_**The song: Alicia Keys and Jack White – Another Way to Die**_

**5. Another Way to Die**

**EPOV:**

Bella was in my arms, her head on my chest, her hands drawing lazy circles through the hair there. My hands were running through her naked back. I was breathing the sweet scent of her hair. That was one of these perfect moments in my life. Those moments which switch everything in other direction…

I hummed happily, enjoying the moment fully. She stirred her head and sighed. I swore that she could hear my heartbeat and my content breathing. She moved her hand to my belly where my muscles clenched. My movements on her back halted and I gasped. I could feel her smile on my chest.

"I love what I do to you." She whispered and kissed my chest. I smiled.

"And you have no idea how much I love what you are doing to me." I responded, inhaling that feminine scent. She giggled quietly and her hand came again to my chest. The bracelet clanged quietly on her wrist.

I sighed. I was falling very hard for this woman. I couldn't find a word for how much I wanted her. If someone told me before a week or two that I will find the girl of my life, I would laugh in his face and thought that he was crazy.

But here I am. I am ready to give her everything mine and just ask her a simple request: _Be mine. _I wanted her to be mine. I don't think that I could bear to see her with other male monster. I know that it sounds egoistic, but that was how much I wanted her.

I pulled her tightly to me, so her leg came across my thighs. She took that as an invite and moved her naked milky body on my lap. She bent down, her face inches away from mine and whispered against my lips, "But mostly, I love…what you are doing to me." She breathed heavily against my lips.

Her sweet scent was hovering me, devouring me. I taste the tingly feeling on my teeth, the need to kiss her. She licked her bottom lip and waited some seconds before brought her mouth to mine. I groaned when I tasted her soft full bottom lip. She shared the same passion while moved her lips in perfect match with mine.

She moaned softly, and moved her hands to my neck while mine cupped her cheeks. Our bodies were trying to find some friction between them desperately. I ran my tongue through her bottom lips, licking softly and the sucking.

She opened her mouth, giving what I needed desperately. I placed my tongue in her hot mouth, exploring her mouth. We tangled our tongues together then, both enjoying the taste of each others. I groaned when she stirred on my already naked raging erection.

I growled and placed my hands on her hips and dug my fingers into her soft flesh, "Bella…" I whispered and lifted her bottom part of me. I looked at her and saw what was probably in my eyes – lust, need, and care. I nodded for her to do that what she was planning to do with me.

I hardly could give a fuck what she will do to me. If she wants she can tie me up, she can rip my heart in pieces…and I wouldn't mind it. I loved what she can do to me.

We gazed for a few moments and then she placed her hands on the base of my throbbing cock. That touch made me moan slightly. The tip of my length was on the entrance of her hot, wanting sex. She looked at me again and bit her lower lip, trapped it between her teeth and closed her eyes. She was so beautiful right now. The energy I felt right now…I couldn't explain it. I felt like I was the happiest and the richest man in the world.

I gripped tightly her hips and eased her down on myself. The move made my muscles of the stomach tighten. My eyes shut down immediately and scraped my bottom lip. I growled silently while she gasped. I opened my eyes to see her – her back was arched, her perfect breasts perked up with her hardened nipples. She threw her head back, her hair grazing my thighs. It was the most erotic sight I've ever seen.

We started slowly pace, just enjoying the feeling to be together. She was so tight, and so wet…I couldn't get enough of her. Every next thrust was becoming harder, and deeper…but not faster. I wanted to enjoy as long as I could…to enjoy her body longer.

My hands roamed over her belly, to her back, waist, ass, and there was no part left untouched. Her hands were on my chest, scratching the flesh with her nails. I growled loudly, while her moans became breathlessly and needy. "Edward…I'm close…" She gasped, moving her hands to my shoulders, gripping them tightly.

My fingers dipped in her hips again and pushing mine to her as far as they could go. She rounded her hips and groaned loudly, scratching my shoulder blades. I knew she was very close. I was too. My dick started throbbing in her tight sex. I hissed.

I felt how my orgasm overtook me. My stomach tightened, and my whole body convulsed as my shot went deep inside of her in few spurts. She cried out as her walls clenched tightly around my throbbing length. "Bella…" I groaned loudly while she was whispering my name breathlessly. I closed my eyes for a few seconds.

When I opened them, Bella was panting heavily on me, her whole body with a thin sheen of sweat. Well, my body was sweaty too. I was panting too. She looked down at me and smiled. I chuckled, "Come here…" I said. My voice was till husky when I took her in my arms. She fell down, her chest crashed with mine, curling my hands around her tiny body. She was very light, and thin. "Bella, do you eat something?" I asked her and made her chuckling.

"Sentimental, again, Masen?" She said, and moved her hand and head to my chest. I laughed, I couldn't stop it.

"Only with you." I said and she sighed contently. I kissed her head, gripping her tighter. "Bella…I want to apologize again for earlier that day…But I want to tell you that you really mean a lot to me and…" She lifted her head, so she could see me and waved her hand to stop.

"Edward, don't apologize. You did nothing." She said and I nodded.

"Exactly. I did nothing. And I should've done something." I stated, looking at her hands. She huffed silently.

"Don't blame yourself for that. This is my battle. The victory will be sweeter if I do it alone." She said, cocking her eyebrow and running her finger through the hair on my chest. She looked down, "I'm sorry for what I said to you…I was just very angry and sad…" She made a pause and then chuckled bitterly, "You saw the black side of my life."

I shook my head, "Bella, don't think like that about it. That is already past…" I didn't know what I was talking about. Really. I huffed.

She didn't say anything. She just rolled off of me with one last kiss on my chest. Bella sat on the bed pulled the sheet over her. "You shouldn't do that. I prefer the natural beauty. Without any complications between your body and mine." I said as I sat up, drawing my hands through her shoulders.

She shivered slightly, when my stubble touched her shoulder. She chuckled warmly, "Do you realize that we spend the rest of the day here?" She asked softly.

"Mhmm…And I don't have the intention to leave that place…that bed." I pulled her again in my arms, while she laughed hysterically.

*_*_*_*_*_*_

**BPOV:**

I realized something. No Tanya – no problems.

Not that I didn't know that but now I am just proofing it.

It passed four days since the last visit from Tanya. Everything was okay. I would say perfect if I didn't know that she'll come back. Edward and I started spend more time together, and most important thing – we started to really talk about each other.

No, no, no. Don't get wrong, I didn't tell him how I was feeling about him. I wasn't ready about that. I touch and I was burned once, I'm not going to do that again. But it was hard not to do that. Every time I see him, I wanted to shout it from the roofs.

I shook my head and came back to the real world – in the BMW, waiting for Edward to make his preparations with the tapping and recording machine. He was not happy about me getting alone with Bree Dawson. Not at all. He sat silently beside me, with a frown on his face. He handed me a little devise, without looking at me.

"Here." He growled quietly, "With this you'll hear everything what I say to you." He looked at me, "And if I say out – you are out. Right?" He asked. I wanted to laugh but I putted my lips in a thin line and nodded, while putting the thing in my ear. He huffed, "Okay, Bella. Laugh how you want." He said/shouted.

I screwed my face at him, "Edward, will you just stop worrying? I'm just in, making a small conversation with her, and then I'm out!" I said, getting frustrated. He huffed again and muttered something like "yeah, stop worrying equally to impossible". I shook my head.

He took another little device, but that one was with tiny cable. It was the microphone, "Let me take care of this." He said distractedly and held the bug in the air, "Unbutton your jacket and shirt." I did as I'm told, while he ogled very carefully the sight in front of him. He sighed and placed the microphone in the middle of my breasts, between my skin and the lacy textile of the bra. "Okay. You are ready." He said with a deep sigh.

I buttoned my shirt and made up my glasses (I was really getting undercover) in the exterior mirror. Now I should call Bree. I pulled my phone from the bag and cleared my throat before dialing the number. The phone beeped twice before I heard a nice feminine voice of the other side.

"_Hello?" _She sang.

"Good afternoon! I'm Christabel Swan, the agent. You still remember our meeting, right?" I asked.

"_Oh! Of course not, Ms. Swan! Actually, I am waiting for you. I am glad that you find time for me. Thank you again for the previous calling." _She said, but she sounded bored.

"You are welcome. I will be there for five minutes. Now, I am sorry, but I have to drive. I can't wait to see you, Ms. Dawson."

"_See you later, Ms Swan. Oh, Christabel… Do you still remember my address?" _ She asked.

"Of course I am."

"_Okay, then."_And she hung up. I sighed and pulled the phone again in the bag.

Edward spoke. "Bella. Please, if you really care about me, be careful." He watched at the steering wheel with a desperate gaze.

I bit my lips and placed my hand on his shoulder softly, massaging the place in slow circles, "Edward, I care _a lot _about you." I confessed and leaned my head to him to kiss his cheek, "Sometimes I think that I'm the luckiest girl in the world, when I know that I have a man who is really taking a good care of me." I said the only thing that should pick up his interest.

He looked at me and a soft smile played across his lips, "Sometimes?" He asked, expecting an answer. I rolled my eyes and smiled. _Hell, yeah, those were the true Edward and the true Bella!_

"Okay. All the time." I said, and now he fully smiled, showing his perfect teeth. He leaned to me and kissed my forehead, and then both of my cheeks.

"Thank you for that." He whispered, "And you don't realize how lucky I am to hear that from _you_." He said, and he sounded sincerely. I smiled and looked down. "I'll be waiting for you…" He whispered.

The sound of that simple sentence made me so enthusiastic and happy. It meant a lot to me. _I'll be waiting for you… _Wow!

I just didn't think when I crushed my lips to his. _I'll be back, Edward. I'll be back for you… _I wanted to say the words out loud but I couldn't. He returned my passion and opened my mouth with my tongue. I grabbed him by the hair while he held my neck.

The kiss longed few seconds until he pulled away from me, panting, "We should stop because I won't be able to let you go," He whispered. I sighed, knowing it was true. I nodded.

"I better get going," I nodded again and bit my lip. I locked his eyes to mine, the green was drinking the brown, "I'll be back." I said and squeezed his hand. He looked at me and nodded.

"I know you'll be." He said.

And with that I opened the door and hopped off of the jeep and took a deep steady breath. I could only hear Edward's erratic breathing from the bug in my ear. I sighed and bit my lip.

_Glasses that make me intelligent - _

_Check._

_A black plain suit that make me intelligent, and a simple white shirt - _

_Check._

_Leather conservative bag with a gun inside it - _

_Check._

_A file with the fake documents for the bank – _

_Check._

_Patent black shoes for $650 - _

_Check._

_Serious face - _

_Check._

_My hair down for hiding the bug – _

_Check._

_Is everything alright?_

_No._

_Am I ready?_

_Yes._

_Okay, let's start the show._

I started walking with big brave steps, giving me confidence and security. I was heading for Bree's place, which was one block from here, so if _something _happens at all, Edward can pick me fast as he could. I pulled the bag tightly to my body since there was a gun to hide. I didn't want to be uncovered.

I got in front of a big red brick building with a shiny glass door with a black frame. I swallowed hardly before getting in. "Bella is everything alright?" Edward asked through the bug. I jumped a little. It was so surrealistic to hear Edward without seeing him. Also it was little hurting. I blinked few times before I realized that I had to answer. "Bella?" He asked again more urgently.

"Yeah." I whispered, "I'm in." I whispered again. I came in front of a solid steel elevators in a big black lobby. _Hmm, stylish. _

The doors opened and got inside. From the elevators speakers I could hear classic music which I immediately recognized. It was the seventh symphony of Beethoven. My dad really taught me to be a fine respectful lady. I chuckled as the memories came into my mind.

"Care to share the big fucking joke, B?" Edward asked me again and I jumped again with a sharp intake of air. _God, that is scary. _He was like some a voice from the heaven who is calling me…

_Aw! Stop Bella!_

I huffed, "I am stopping talking to you, Edward." I whispered. I was still in the elevator, so I still could talk. "You are acting like fucking prick!" I was really offended of him because he really was overreacting with that shit. And I am mad at him. I didn't joke when I said that I am stopping talking at him.

I closed my mouth in a thin line and put my poker face on. I had a job to do. Then I should fix my social life. The doors opened and I stepped out. I was looking for apartment C12. The hall was in black again like the lobby down there. There were a few retro lamps hanged on the walls. The doors were black and letters on them were golden. _Really, really stylish._

I finally found the door and knocked three times. The door opened was opened after ten seconds and tall woman, maybe in her middle thirties, welcomed me with a cold smile, "Ms. Swan." She nodded her head, her short honey-blond bob cut bounced and she showed me her white sharp teeth. I would tell you, she was trying to look nice. I am sure that her face is full of buttocks and her tits were fake. I am a girl, I could say.

She had bronze tan, proof that she has been on holiday this summer. Her green-brown eyes were glaring me with selfish smirk on her face.

I finally made a fake smile, "Ms. Dawson. Nice to meet you." I replied kindly. "May I come in?" She didn't invite me, so I took the things in my arms. She faked an eye-widening and her mouth dropped open.

"Oh, please, excuse me," She moved her non-shaped ass form the door and let me in.

"Thank you. Shall we start?" I should confess to myself: I didn't waste any time. Well, my time was precious and I didn't want to lose it.

"Of course. Make yourself at home!" She said with a fake smile again. " The living room is right down the hall. I'll come after minute. Do you want something to drink?" She asked, but she didn't seemed so interested.

"Just water, please." I said with a smile. "I need to prepare myself." I headed to the direction for the living room.

When I reached a big glass door with a mahogany frame, Edward spoke in my ear again, "Bella, it's not late to get out of there." He said desperately. I just huffed. I couldn't talk to him. Not right now. And even the circumstances were other I will not talk to him because he got to learn that I am not a four years old and I can take care of myself.

I shook the thoughts of my head. _Work, Bella. _I opened the door and all I could see is beige. Beige couch, beige table, beige carpet, beige drapery, beige walls. It was the most boring and monotone room I've seen. But something other occupied my mind. Two big fucking men were standing with their arms crossed on their chests. And then some other detail: They had guns.

The bitch has security. The men were very, very big. So big that Emmett will probably look like a boy lost his mother. They didn't scare me. Because they didn't say anything, they didn't do anything. They were just standing there. They were boring and probably they are dumb like mooses. I just sighed and just waved at them, "Hi." I murmured and sat down on the fucking big beige couch. The Gorilla One and Gorilla Two didn't say anything in reply. I heard huff from the bug. "Okay, don't talk to me." I didn't say anything at his comment.

I huffed and produced the file with the fake documents in my bag. Actually they were not fakes. Aro knew the boss of the bank and helped us. They said, that they will not take the documents and give us full access to the bank. I was kind of mind bottled how this could happen to me. This was my first case and I already had a respect from my boss, few other people, and most important – from my partner.

I was interrupted when Bree got in the room with a platter. She recovered her fake smile and placed the platter on the coffee table. She dropped herself in front of me on a big ottoman and putted her arm on her knee and her chin propped on her tight fist. She was bent down, so I could see her breasts from the thing blue shirt she was wearing. She had absolutely no taste about clothing, furniture, and men. She was Phil's first wife, so that didn't count for a good made point.

I looked at Gorilla One and Gorilla Two again. They didn't move. At all. Bree cleared her throat, "Don't worry. They'll not do anything. Just sometimes…You have to be secure…You don't know who can betray in the next minute…" She said, looking at me strange.

"Bella…" I heard Edward in my ear. He was desperate.

I took a deep breath and tried to concentrate on the conversation with Bree. "Of course you don't know…" I whispered in challenge. I shrugged of my jacket because the room was hot like hell. "Now, I want to ask you about your previous accounts." I said, acting like I was busy with the pile of blanks in my hands.

"What exactly you want to know?" She asked.

"The basics. When you signed in, signed off. How money you use of the bank and how money you gave." I said, still 'very busy' with the documents.

Bree was talking calmly, which was getting on my nerves. She told me everything and that was actually that true. I knew that stuff. I just wanted to be sure that she will not lie me any further.

When she finished the little summary, she looked at me with scrunched eyes. Her lips were in thin line, "Excuse me, Ms. Swan. I think I left…something in the kitchen. I'll be right back." She pulled out her fake smile and got away from the room.

What the hell happened? She did not left anything in the kitchen… She was… Oh, no… realizing something. I looked again at Gorilla One and Gorilla Two. They didn't move.

"Bella, be careful! Please." Edward pleaded me. It was like he was here, but he wasn't. Like he can see what I see, but he can't. I looked down at my hands on the lap.

Oh my God…Please…If you exist; get me out of this place. I closed my eyes. And let the new wave with thought wash over me.

What if she is now talking to Phil? But how she knows? Oh no, I screwed up. Very hard and very bad. Now what should I do?

I am sure that they will not let me go. They could kill me or worse – kidnap me. Of course, that is a good scene – _Isabella Cullen, kidnapped. If you want her back, you better pay…_

I shook the violent thoughts of my heart.

My other option was to run…fast. Because I know that Gorilla One and Gorilla Two will be chasing me. I saw an emergency stair case when I came here. I could run down there. And then I can run the one block and be back to Edward.

The third option was…Well, that wasn't an option. I had a gun in my bag. But I could use it only for defense.

So, there was my plan. Combination of number two and number three.

But still, I wasn't very comfortable and relaxed.

Bree came out of the door with the fake smile, her eyes sparkling. What the fuck? _Come on, show yourself, honey…_

She said again on the ottoman. "So where we had been, Ms… _Isabella…_ _Cullen_?" She prolonged the last word.

My mind snapped.

_Shit. She knows._

"Shit. She knows." Edward whispered disbelievingly in my ear.

I sucked my breath and my eyes widened in disbelieve. Now was sure – she knows. Phil knows. Everybody knows.

I had to keep my shits down. I swallowed hardly, "I don't know for what are you talking about, but can we go back to our business?" I tried to stay cool…But the truth – I wasn't.

She smiled, but this time the smile was not fake. I t was one of these evil smirks, that tell you "you shouldn't be here." But here, I am with my luck – standing right fucking here.

I closed my eyes. "Ms. Cullen." Bree said through her teeth, "You are in the Academy, but already you have a case to work?" She clapped her hands dramatically, "Impressive, Isabella. I should have known." She laughed. "Again, impressive, Ms. Cullen!" Now she laughed hysterically.

"Bella, back the hell off of there." Edward growled in my ear. I swallowed again. "Remember, you have a gun in your bag. Slowly reach for it." He said very slowly.

I swallowed again.

What the hell I should do?

"Do you know what happens when someone betray us, Isabella?" She asked. My jaw dropped to my feet and my eyes were so wide that I couldn't close them for second. She huffed, "I really have a trust in you…" She paused, "Well, actually I have a trust that you'll bring _us _money. But now you are nothing. Without the money you are useless… So what do we do here?" She asked with a smile.

The last sentence sent shills through my spine and made me shiver. That was the end…

I mean, really, here, now…There was no happy ending. I couldn't make it.

"Bella…is she the only one in the room?" Edward asked nervously, "Sniff once for yes. Twice for no." He said fast. I sniffed fast twice. The only exit of the situation was Edward. I f I listen to him maybe I'll be alive. "Shit!" He exclaimed. "Okay, Bella. I'm coming stay there. Don't move. Don't say anything! Understand me?" I sniffed once and as soon as I did that, I heard a door being closed…loudly.

I swallowed. Maybe I can get away from here alive.

"Isabella…I asked you a question…" Bree stood up and came in front of me. I was still sitting and she was way taller than me. I felt like an ant. She took my shin in her hand and pulled it, so that my face was turned to hers, "You are too beautiful to die…But you can't live, for what you've done."

God that woman was scaring the shit out of me.

She laughed in my face and her face become serious and looked at Gorilla One and Gorilla Two, "Krueger! Hans! We are taking her to Phil. He'll decide what to do with her." She said and turned on her heels and before got out of the room, she said, "I'll be waiting in the car."

And now, it was just me, Krueger, and Hans. They were coming closer and closer to me. I started to look around the room for something defending. Then I spotted the platter. There was steaming cup of coffee and cold ice water. I swallowed. _Okay, Bella, breathe._

Three more steps and the Gorillas will be taking his claws on me. The plan was take my bag and run. "Bella, don't move!" Edward snarled in my ear. Well, right now I was paralyzed.

Two steps. It was like everything was on slow motion. I felt the vibration on the ground when the walked. I stood up slowly, taking lightly my bag.

One step.

Everything happened too fast right now.

I took the cup and spilled it on Gorilla One's face. "Aaah!" He screeched and gripped his face. He bent down and I hit his groin, He let out a struggled groan and just as Gorilla Two started attacking I took the water glass I spilled it on him.

He hissed and I used his weakness. I pulled the gun of my bag as fast as I could and hit him with the gun. I kicked his groin and knees and he fall down. When he was on the ground, I stepped on his ribs. He exhaled and closed his eyes.

The other guy was recovering he was ready to hit me. His punch was coming right to my face, but before I could think I just bent down slightly and he didn't shot.

I started running with the pistol in my hand, out of the apartment. "Bella, what are you doing?" Edward shouted. "Stop where you are! Right now!" He growled.

"I can't!" I screamed. I got out of the apartment and I heard loud, heavy steps behind me. _Holy shit!_

I kept running down the black hall, making the things very, very creepy. The steps didn't stop or creased. I ran faster. I found the door for the emergency exit, and I got there quickly. I closed the door behind me. I heard a loud grunt. _Oh shit! It was Gorilla Two! _

I ran down the stair case as fast as I could. The loud steps were following me again, making me so, so, so frightened.

"Edward! Wait me outside of the building I'll be out after some!" I screamed again at the stupid microphone.

"Bella! What are you doing?" He shouted.

I kept running, and running. My throat was flaming, and my lungs were empty. I couldn't breathe. But I kept running.

_Never give up! _I keep repeating the mantra in my head. That was my dad always said to me.

I was on the second floor already, but the steps were coming closer and closer to me. My vision became blank. I couldn't see anything. My body was in excruciating pain… _No! Don't give up!_

"Never give up…" I whispered breathlessly on me.

The steps were coming closer. Closer. I turned back. I couldn't see anyone. But the sounds kept going closer. I kept running. And soon as I found the door for the exit I opened it got out of the staircase. I panted and leaned on the door for a second with closed eyes.

The burning in my throat and lungs didn't stop. The pain in my body, too.

_Never give up!_

I got up straight and started running again. I had a tears in my eyes, but I didn't care. I just wanted to be able to see my family again. Alice, Rose…Edward…

I ran faster, but that wasn't enough. I heard again the steps. This time they were impossibly closer to me. I crossed the lobby faster and got out of this fucking place.

My eyes searched for Edward. "Edward!" I screamed with all the oxygen left in my lungs. I panted heavily, and suddenly my shoe stuck on something. I didn't fall but my foot suddenly burned with an excruciating pain. "Awwwww!" I groaned loudly and bent down.

It hurts too much. I couldn't go. I tried a step but it was so painful… I couldn't.

"Bella?" I heard the velvety voice, but not only from the bug. It was real Edward's voice.

I turned in the direction of the voice. And then I saw him. He looked very bad. His face was scrunched in pain, "Edward…"

As soon as I told the word, I felt something hitting my ribs.

It was not an ordinary hit. It was twice…no, triple pain from what I did feel in my burning foot. I screeched and fall down on the ground.

I felt my head going dizzy. I felt the uncontrollable need for sleep. The pain in my ribs didn't stop. With the second, or the minutes, the pain was becoming stronger than me. The pain was devouring me…

I felt the familiar scent of rust and salt. I felt the booming in my ears. I couldn't hear anything, I couldn't see anything…

I put my hand from where I felt the pain stronger…I felt something liquid on my hand. I grunted lightly and let my eyes close.

_Shit…I'm dying…_

***clearing throat* Umm, sorry. Soon, you'll know exactly what happen…**

_**Psyopus – The burning Halo**_

**With Love,**

**Gucinka**


	10. Chapter 10: What are you?

**I can't believe that I reach up Chapter Ten! When I started this story I couldn't think of someone reading it…and even I had reviews…Thank you.**

**Special thanks to my cousin - Liubo, who helped me a lot with this story. He is the one who supported me through the whole time. He has been very gracious about me and the story. The idea with Tanya and Jacob was fully his idea. He kind of knows how to break a girl's heart… **

**Here, the snow reach up a meter, and I can't get outside, so I'm kind of stuck right here. Since I don't have any assignments today, I am starting the new chapter. Like Frank Sinatra sang, **_**"Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow…" **_

**Okay, I suck at the A/N, so I'm starting. Bring the tissues.**

_**Song: 3 Doors Down – So I need you**_

* * *

**9. What are you?**

_- _

_It was not an ordinary hit. It was twice…no, triple pain from what I did feel in my burning foot. I screeched and fall down on the ground._

_I felt my head going dizzy. I felt the uncontrollable need for sleep. The pain in my ribs didn't stop. With the second, or the minutes, the pain was becoming stronger than me. The pain was devouring me…_

_I felt the familiar scent of rust and salt. I felt the booming in my ears. I couldn't hear anything, I couldn't see anything…_

_I put my hand from where I felt the pain stronger…I felt something liquid on my hand. I grunted lightly and let my eyes close._

Shit…I'm dying…

**EPOV:**

"Bella?" I whimpered as I saw Bella screeching in pain. She was bent down by her was with a tears in her eyes. I wanted to run to her, but my legs paralyzed.

"Edward…" She breathed through her pain.

I somehow made my way to her, when I saw a big man running to her, with a gun pointing at Bella. I panicked at that moment. My eyes widened, I breathed heavy… _What the fuck should I do?_

Without any rational thought in my head, I pulled the pistol form the holster attached to my chest. Without thinking, I shot the bullet to him, but it was too late…

Just before my gun hit him, his bullet was already flying to Bella. He fell the same moment when Bella fell.

I couldn't believe what my eyes have seen. I swallowed hardly and dropped the gun on the ground. _No, no, no… Wake me up, please…_

"Bella…" I ran to her none-moving body. "Bella!" I kneeled in front of her and took her into my arms, her blood all over me. But right now really, I didn't care. "Bella, wake up!" I shouted at her so calm face, and slapped her across her cheek, "Bella. Bella. Bella, look at me! Open your eyes! Bella!" She didn't move. I swallowed again and started swinging back and forth. "Come on, love. Open your beautiful eyes for me. Please…"

The tears stuck into my eyes. "Bella, please…"

She didn't move. Shi didn't open her eyes. Her right rib kept bleeding. Her white shirt was now almost red. With every passed second it was becoming worse.

I pulled the phone from my pocket and dialed, "9…1…1…" I said the numbers to myself. I couldn't think rational right now.

"911. Emergency." The woman asked me few questions but I didn't answer because I didn't hear them. "What's the emergency?"

"She's not moving…" I whispered and dropped the phone on the asphalt.

I kept standing there with dying Bella in my arms, and hoping that she'll be alright.

* * *

I was sitting in the waiting room. Waiting. Just Waiting for something. I was still in shock, swinging back and forth. My eyes were mugged from the tears, and my clothes were…drained with Bella's blood. I was disaster.

I couldn't let myself feeling innocent. It was my entire fault. I shouldn't let her getting alone there. I was the one responsible for this. And now, because my stupidity, she was…I don't know how she was.

That hurt.

I didn't know how is she, what are the doctors doing to her…I felt like blind man, searching for the light. I couldn't bare the emptiness in me. Like I was shell…

I closed my eyes, and repeated the scene in my head over and over again. One second. One fucking second. If I pulled the trigger one second earlier, we wouldn't be here. I wanted to kill myself for not doing that.

On my mind came something that made my heart clench: _Is she alive?_

I couldn't bear the thought of her…I even couldn't say the _word _in my mind. If she won't live, then I won't live. I wouldn't live with the thought of her buried deep in the ground.

_No! _Snapped on myself. _She will live._

I kicked myself for thinking this way. _Bella will be fine. Bella would be fine. _I kept saying myself this, believing it was true.

I needed to talk with someone. I pulled the scratched phone from my pocket and dialed the number.

"Hello?" Rose sang cheerfully. I swallowed. I would destroy her good mood. I really didn't wanted to do this, but I had a need to just talk with someone.

I swallowed again, "Rose…hey…umm…" I couldn't find the words.

"Is everything okay, E?" She said, getting suspicious.

The tears again sprang in my eyes, "It's Bella, Rose." I dropped my forehead on my palm, "She's been shot."

I was met by silence. "Which hospital?" She snapped, and I heard a voice background, then Rose said, "Bella's in the hospital."

"WHAT?" I the background voice, which was very similar to Alice's.

"Okay, Edward, we are coming stay there. Oh my God, I hope everything is alright." And with that she hung up.

_Yes, I hoped too that Bella would be alright._

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

"Mr. Masen?" A nurse was looking at me. I stood up of my chair like I was burned and came in front of her.

"How is she?" I asked in a whisper. By the time I was prepared for everything. It has been an hour she was there, and I didn't know what to expect.

"Ms. Cullen is fine, for now. She has fractures on her ankle bone and her rib. The bullet has been removed. Her vitals are stabilized. But she had lost a lot of blood. She is still in unconsciousness. She has to rest much. She'll sleep for hours…or a day. Isabella will be moved in private room as soon as they finish up with the stitches." She stopped and looked at me with cocked eyebrows, "She has a great luck, because if the bullet hit her three centimeters higher, that would be fatal." She stated, and started staring my pale face. "Is everything okay, Mr. Masen?" The nurse asked me. I swallowed and turned my back to her and walked away.

I slumped on the chair and shut my eyes.

_Fractures._

_Lost of blood._

_Unconsciousness._

_She'll sleep for hours…_

_Or days._

The words echoed in my head. My fists clenched and my nostrils flared. I swallowed. I was the one who caused this. I'll never live with that shit…I couldn't. She'll have a scare for the rest of her life. She'll wear it every day of her life and I'll be the one who'll see it.

Shut it, Masen.

Then it snapped out of my mind.

She'll be alright. That was the important thing. The love of my life will live.

Yes, I said that.

She is the love of my life. I love her. I think that from the whole ridiculous start I felt like that, but I realized it now. The thought of that made so happy and confused at once. I've never fell in love so hard. It was so much different. The feeling was extraordinary, so powerful, so pure…

I took a deep steady breath. "Edward!" I heard Rosalie screeching, and I turned my head to see her. She had a shocked face, while she ran to me. Behind her were Alice, Emmett, and Jazz.

_Uh-oh. I will be probably killed right now._

Rose shook my shoulders, "Edward, what the hell happened? Talk to me!" She demanded, and I just stared.

"How's Bella?" Alice asked behind Rose.

"Who was the bastard, Edward?" Emmett asked with a raw expression.

The questions flew, and I didn't know on which one to answer. Not that they gave me the chance to speak.

And Jasper just right there, while he punched Em in the shoulder, "Shut the fuck up, Em! Shut the fuck up all!" He shouted, "Don't you see that he's not feeling perfect. and stop asking stupid questions!" His nostrils flared, while he looked at me, "Are you okay, E?" He asked suddenly. I just shook my head. He nodded, "I understand you." He whispered, "Any references from the doctor?" She asked with a careful expression.

Well, Jasper Cullen was the only one who you can communicate normal in this moment. Without any screams or pity glances.

I nodded my head, "Her right leg and rib are fractured." He sat beside me, mirroring my pose - watching the white floor with wide open eyes. I continued, "The bullet is removed, but she's still sleeping…" I sighed. I glanced at him. His eyes were closed. I knew what his next question would be.

"For how long?" He asked the question I was expecting.

"In the worst way – a day, maybe." My voice betrayed, and trembled at the words. "The nurse told me that there is no reason for us to worry, but I still can't believe what happened…" In that moment I wanted to get lower from the grass. Everybody was watching me with pity eyes. I hated that. Like I was the victim. But I wasn't. The action repeated once in my head and I inhaled sharply.

I closed my eyes, "Edward, how could you let that happen?" Rose asked with a tiny voice. I opened my mouth to answer but Em interrupted me with a loud huff.

"Rose, how can you say something like that to your brother?" He asked disbelievingly. I looked up to see him. He watched Rose, and Rose was watching him. He gripped her shoulders, "I'm sure that he tried everything. And if Edward wasn't there, Bella would be…" We all winced at his direction of thoughts. He sighed, "And Bella is like that. Always. I'm sure that you had a fight before." My eyes widened, but I made a light nod. He rolled his eyes at Jasper, who was watching him.

Jazz nodded and looked at me, "She always get a fight with someone before getting undercover. She is acting stubbornly and stupid. We know her. And then she always is getting in trouble." Amusement flied across Jazz's face and he looked at Em. "Em, do you remember when Bella got kidnapped by this psycho?" They both laughed.

Only me, Rose, and Alice watched like moose. I didn't understand where was the big fucking joke right there. "Will someone tell me what the hell is going on here?" Alice shouted, and laugh stopped. Em and Jazz huffed.

Jazz started again, "We just want you to know that Bella is tough. She is like an ant. She'll not die easy. She's been through a lot. I mean physically and emotionally. And like a real Cullen, she can make it through everything. Like you said, she is fighter. That is nothing more than a scratch to her." He finished, and then a smile played across his lips, "She always wanted a bullet scare." Then he looked, lost in his thoughts. "She'll be fine" he muttered to himself.

I shook my head disbelievingly. I didn't expect this reaction from The Cullens.

What the fuck just happened here?

*_*_*_*_*_

Bella was still asleep, and for me it was like the time stopped. Everything was such a blur without her. I wanted her. I wanted to feel her warm embrace, her soft kiss, her body. I needed her. She was the one who can save me from my shittiness right now.

The waiting for her to wake up was painful. The seconds turned to minutes, the minutes became hours. Whole seven hours and forty seven minutes. I kept glancing at the clock above the door of the waiting room. The clock was ticking, filling the room with the most painful noise. Each tick gave me disappointment, pain, and emptiness in me.

It was two hours after midnight, and nurses who passed by were telling me to get some sleep, but I couldn't. The thought of her there, slumped on some table was sending every time chills through my spine, and my eyes were widening. Even if I wanted to sleep, I couldn't.

Jasper and Emmet were on my both sides, tapping their foot with folded arms. My sisters were in the café to take something to warm us. Not that anything could warm me. There was only one person that can make feel like this. My jaw clenched.

"How you two can be so calm?" I asked. They were the calmest people I've ever seen. That was making me fury and relaxed at once.

They glanced at me, and Em started. I turned my attention to him, "First of all, I'm not as calm as I look. Second, if you live with Bella for twenty three years, you'll get the idea that she gets in a lot of troubles." He huffed heavily, "Jazz and I got the idea that if she's not in a life danger then nothing is going to happen to her. She's fighter, Masen!" He patted me on the back. "Now, take it easy. She'll be fine. I'm sure that when she wakes up, you'll be the first person who Bella will want to see." He smirked at me.

_I hope it would be like this._

I sighed. As much as I want to deny it, they were right. She was out of danger. And I can't wait for her to wake up.

Alice and Rose came with paper cups of coffee in their hands. Rose handed me a cup, "Black, no sugar." She said with a small smile.

That immediately sent images of Bella making me coffee in my shirt that morning before a week or so. I missed her… so much. With every cell in my body I was feeling that I need her so fucking much. My heart knew that, and how many times my brain told me not to do that, I loved her.

I took a large sip of the coffee. It was nothing compared to Bella's. I stared at the cup and let the steam wash over my face. Rose kneeled in front of me, her hands on my knees. Her eyes were worried and full of sadness.

"Edward, please. Tell me what is wrong. You are torturing me. You didn't say anything, you did nothing." She stated, and I just huffed."I'm worried about Bella too. But how Em and Jazz told, she _will _be fine, Edward." She squeezed my knee lightly. "And stop blaming yourself." She told me in a harsh tone.

I shook my head. "I think I should go to the men's room." I said and handed my coffee to Alice, "I would be back in short." I stood up and started walking to my destination.

I didn't have the need to piss or something. I just wanted to be alone.

I leaned my hands on the counter, so that the sink was between my hands and looked myself in the large mirror. I growled at my face. My face was mother fucking disaster. The blood on the shirt was now brown, dried. I was pale like hell. My lips were swollen from a lot of chewing. The stubble across my jaw and chin was too long. The blue circles under my eyes were so deep, that they were with a full contrast in my face. My hair was completely mess. And not mess in the good point…It was…disaster. I was disaster.

My eyes weren't the usual green, which glows every time when I see _her_. They were dark, and my pupils were so big, that my eyes were almost black. "Asshole." I whispered to myself in the mirror. I run the water through the white sink and let my hands feel the coldness. I washed my hands slowly and then leaned my face to the spray and rinsed it. I rubbed my face a little and then stretched up.

I looked myself one more time. The water was dripping through my horrible looking face. I took a deep steady breath and closed my eyes to take what was coming next. I didn't know what was coming next, actually.

I heard a toilet being flushed and turned my head to the direction of the sound instinctively. A tall guy with well tanned skin and black copper air came out and nodded to me greeting me. Now it was not the time to make new friendships. So I just turned, walking away, but he spoke while he washed his hands.

"The waiting is killing you, am I right?" He asked. I stopped in the middle of the way. I turned to him and gave him the glare of death.

"You don't know anything." I snarled through my clenched teeth. I kept glaring him while he just shrugged. I wanted to fucking kill him right now.

He smiled wickedly, "Ah, the old same feeling of guilt…" He laughed.

_Now I was really ready to fucking kill him._

"Who the fuck are you?" I asked, still composed, but if he says one more word I will be ready to attack.

H e crossed his arm on his chest. "I'm like you. I'm waiting and I feel the guilt." He said simply. _What the fuck this is supposed to mean?_

I scrunched my eyes, "You know, fuck you! I don't have the time for this." I snarled and stormed out of the men's room, closing the door with a loud 'thump'.

I inhaled deeply. _What the fuck was that?_ I thought of that while I came back to my chair in the waiting room. I took the coffee from Alice's hand.

"What is it, E?" Alice asked concerned. I looked at her and shook my head.

"Nothing." I pursed my lips and took a sip from the terrible coffee. It was cold already.

"Mr. Masen?" I heard my name and I jumped off of the chair and I was met by another nurse. The others followed me

"Is there something wrong?" I couldn't suppress the question.

She smiled kindly at me. "Miss Swan has been moved to a private room. She still resting, but if you want, you can visit her." She said. I heard how Jazz and Em hugged each other with a loud pat on the back.

"Thank you, God!" The girls breathed in the same time

I exhaled. Like a whole weight was pulled out of me, "Which room?" I asked.

She smiled again, "Down the hall, last room." She paused, "Please, be quiet." She said and walked away.

The butterflies in stomach played their own dance and my heart was beating twice faster that average.

"Let's go." Em patted me on the back. Rose and Al smiled at me. Jazz nodded silently.

We walked in complete silence. I couldn't stop thinking how Bella will look. Don't get me wrong, I knew she was beautiful as always, but the thought of her in a hospital bed was terrifying. I couldn't look at her when she was in pain. I don't think I could bear it.

"Take it easy, man!" Emmett patted me again. I swallowed. We were in front of the door and I was freaking the shit out of me. I huffed and opened the door.

The first thing I was met were the sounds.

_Beep… Beep… Beep… Beep…_

The beeping sounds were in normal pace. I was happy to hear that her heart was beating like normal. Then it came the visual scene.

Exactly in front of me was the bed where Bella was laid. I could only manage to see her little frame without any details. So I came closer. I stood beside her body.

She was so relaxed in her sleep, so calm. Her face was so pale and pure, she looked like an angel. There were only the deep circles under her eyes. Her arms were resting beside her, on the one was a inserted a needle.

Emmett and Jazz came on my side and the girls on her other side. "I told you she would be fine." Emmett told me behind me.

I took her motionless hand in mine. Her hand was very cold. I rubbed it with my hand to warm it up. Her skin was so soft, pale… and cold. It was so surrealistic. I got used to her warm body, and now that warmness has gone.

_Soon, _I told myself, _soon this warmness will be returned._

She was breathing though a mask. With exhaled breath the mask was sweating, then again it was pure. Her lips were parted slightly.

"Hey! What happened to the guy who shot Bella?" Emmett asked suddenly.

I turned to him, "He's dead. For him the bullet was fatal." I said with a cold voice. I can't believe that killed someone. But if I have to protect Bella I didn't care – I would kill everyone who lay a finger on her without her permission.

Emmett nodded his head curtly, "Good. Thank you, Edward." He said and then laughed at my surprised face.

"For what?" I asked. He didn't have any reason to thank me. I was the one let his sister in the trap.

He shook his head, and smirked, looking at the ground, "For everything. You'll realize sooner or later."

I scrunched my eyebrows. For what is he talking about?

However, I returned to Bella's face. Everything was so silent. Only the beeping of the machine was filling the room with the most annoying sound. Now I was hovered by two things.

By the silence and the expectations.

**BPOV:**

Where am I?

This place was so familiar to me. The steamy scent in the air, the cold wet ground beneath me, the soft wind…I couldn't manage to see the things in details. I could see only shadows, shapes, and most clear thing was the full moon. I stared it for moment.

I heard how a wolf, somewhere near, growled. I turned myself, trying to see it. But I couldn't see anything. The familiar scent hit all my senses. The scent of pines and lavender overtook me and I felt how I moved my feet. I didn't want to move. Like some power was taking all of me, like I was a doll in its arms.

The shadows were becoming clear and clear. And finally I could see the whole image around me. I realized where I was. It was the meadow in the woods back in Forks, where I and my family used to hanging out. Because of the night, the green long grass was with silvery shimmer, and the wild purple flowers were deep blue.

I reached up the end of the meadow, and I could see three firm male shadows. They were sitting in front of me, not moving at all. The power which got me to move stopped. I didn't make a move. It was complete silence.

I opened my mouth to speak, but it didn't come out anything.

_What is happening here?_

"Bella. Come here," A throaty familiar voice told me. That was the voice, who meant a lot to me once, but it reminded me only pain. It was Jacob's.

I furrowed my brows and swallowed.

"Bella, don't!" Shouted a firm voice, which I didn't recognize. The voice seemed to protect from Jacob. "Bella…" He whispered - his voice deep and massive.

"Who are you?" I asked, but my voice was so low and husky, like I didn't speak with days.

"I'm your friend." He said. I was completely confused right now.

"Bella, come with me." The velvety voice, which I could recognize everywhere called me. I inhaled deeply.

I couldn't let my feet moving. I wanted to move them, but I couldn't.

"Bella, don't make me wait." Edward told me with a firm voice, and I imagined how he clenched his teeth.

I finally made my feet work. _Now where?_

"Edward! Where are you?" I screamed.

"Bella…" Jacob's voice called me again.

"Bella, don't." The foreign voice called.

"Come…" Edward's voice beckoned.

I realized where he was standing and ran as fast as could. My eyes were closed because of the wind that was bruising my face.

My feet stopped, and I opened my eyes. The shadows disappeared. I was alone.

I exhaled. "Edward!" I screamed as loud as I can.

"You have late." I felt how his whisper brushed through my ear. So close that I could smell his breath. I felt his warm body pressed in my back. I felt his fingers running through my shoulders.

In the next moment, the warm whispering was gone. The warmness was gone. Everything was gone.

I looked around. I was breathing heavy, my eyes widening. And slowly everything became disappearing around me.

The soft scent disappeared around me. Every flower, every pine, everything around me disappeared. The moon slowly faded out, so now it was so dark, that I couldn't see anything. I felt how the grass didn't wasn't beneath me anymore. Nothing was beneath my feet…

I closed my eyes. I was falling. And now, the darkness turned to blinding white tunnel which I was falling. I couldn't scream or shout… or whisper. I was just falling. I didn't know where I was falling. The tunnel didn't have an end.

Suddenly I opened my eyes and took inhaled as much as my lungs can take.

Ouch!

I felt surrealistic pain in my ribs. I groaned as my eyes were met by the fluorescent lamp above me. I kept breathing heavily, and pain in my chest was horrible. I realized that I was breathing through something. I looked down at the mask.

I looked around. And I was met by my closest people – Rose, Alice, Em, Jazz, and Edward. My vision was blurry, but I could manage their figures.

After moments, I remembered everything – the bug, the microphone, Bree, Gorilla One and Gorilla Two…

I was shot. And the pain in my chest… That explained something. I was shot in the ribs.

The lightly pain I felt on my ankle… I tripped… or fell.

And then I remembered _the dream_.

I felt a warm hand on mine cold one and I looked over again. Through blurry my vision I saw Edward who was standing right beside me, smiling with his damn crooked smile. I smiled through my mask, but I was sure that I looked like an idiot.

"I was waiting for you." He whispered, and kissed my cold hand.

_Okay, if I compare that with my dream I would ask something:_

What the fuck is that?

* * *

**You can shoot me if you want. After that chapter I feel like my head will fucking explode. I feel very bad and I think that I am getting sick. **

**However, I'll update as usual – every week, you know it.**

**Leave review!**

**Love, **

**Gucinka**


	11. Chapter 11: You are unbelievable

**First, thank you so fucking much! Second, did you watch http://www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=4_o47Gs6DQ0&feature=player_embedded ?**

**Friend of mine sent me this and I just couldn't let myself not share this. I laughed so hard…Look at the dance of this guy…Oh My fucking God. **

**Bad news – my leg is broken. I just slipped on the thick tricky ice and fell on my right leg. Yeah, I act like an idiot sometimes. The leg is fine, healing. But still, it hurts too much. The doctor said to relax – and I'm relaxing – I'm writing. That shit totally get me away from the pain. Because now I have Bella, who is suffering from her bullet. Ha! I'm not the only one who suffers. (Yeah, I always act like an idiot.)**

**Okay, I know got to be serious.**

**Good news - It's six in the morning and I am like complete zombie. I can't sleep right now, because all night I think how you guys can be so fucking rad. If I can I would give the whole world. But unfortunately I can't, so I hope new chapter will please you.**

**Now Bella is awake (yeey, finally. It's kinda hard to write without one of your head characters). What will happen next? **

_**Song: Fall Out Boy – I don't care**_

**11. You are unbelievable**

**EPOV:**

Bella opened her eyes suddenly and took a deep breathed. She groaned quietly.

Ouch. That will hurt.

She halted her breath and exhaled slowly. She blinked for a few seconds and then her eyes roamed around the room. She looked at everyone in the room. And then her eyes landed on me. I couldn't stop that idiotic smile plastered on my face. She smiled back at me through the mask and I squeezed her hand

"I was waiting for you." I whispered and kissed her hand very carefully.

She was awake. I wanted to scream, and shout, and…_Fuck! _I'm the happiest person in this world.

Emmett broke the silence. "Sis, you okay?" He asked surprisingly quiet for him. She scrunched her eyebrows and whimpered lightly. "Okay, so not it is." Em huffed, "Mind if you…" He looked at me and pointed between Bella and me.

"Sure." I backed away from my place, leaving Bella's hand. Emmett came to my place and left his cell on the bedside table. Bella watched very strange. She looked around the room every few seconds and then her eyes landed on me. She was uncoordinated in the new room. Her eyes were trying to get used to the place.

"Bella, you scared the shit out of us!" Rose whined. Bella winced at the sound. Rose looked at the ground, "Sorry." She sighed, "I'm glad that you are okay." Rose smiled at her. The unbelievable thing for me was that Rose like Bella. She never liked the girls that I hooked up.

I heard a soft knock on the door which was followed by the doctor. She smiled widely, "Hey, Isabella. I'm glad that you woke up." She walked past Emmett, pushing him. She placed her hand on Bella's forehead. "I'm Katherine Stewart, your doctor." She introduced herself to Bella, who nodded slightly, "Can you breathe normal, Bella?" She asked kindly. Bella nodded again. "Then you don't need the mask." She muttered to herself.

Doctor Stewart got off the mask very slowly and carefully, "Okay." Bella stood there, taking small breaths. "I know, honey. It'll hurt for some days. Try not move. After you are signed off, I will give a corset, which will ease the thing a lot. It will keep your body in place." She smiled again. Stewart patted her softly on the head, and sighed. She looked at us.

"Every year we have patients from the Academy. Don't worry about it. Her life was lying on a hair. But now, she is okay. She has a fracture on the fifth and sixth right rib. Her ankle bone too. She'll be walking with crutches for a few weeks." She gave us assuring smile, "I'll leave you now. If you need help, you know how to find me." She nodded lightly, and turned to Bella, "Rest, honey." She smiled and left the room.

"Shit!" Bella stirred lightly, and groaned, "Fuck!" Her voice was husky and dry.

Everybody was watching her right now. She looked around us, "What the fuck are you looking at?" She whispered, which caused her pain. "Fuck!" She mouthed.

"She speaks!" Jazz boomed and gave Emmett a high five.

Bella swallowed. "God, I hope that you would feel my pain some day." She whispered again.

Now I swallowed. The feeling of guilt overtook me again.

"Edward…" Bella whispered and looked at me, "I need to talk to you. Alone." She looked at the others. I nodded.

"Okay, we are leaving!" Emmett announced and turned to wink at me and mouthed "I told you so."

After we were alone, I sat in the chair next to the bed and grabbed her hand. I wasn't enough brave to look at her in the eyes. "I'm sorry." I whispered, unable to say anything more.

"Edward, stop apologizing. This time for what?" She asked in a whisper.

"I shouldn't let you alone there. It was my entire fault." I huffed.

"It was my fault that I didn't listen to you. Plus, Edward, It's not the first time where have been in danger. I should be apologizing to you. I was such a stubborn." She whispered again, "I'm sorry, E." She swallowed, and then winced quietly, "God, the pain is awful!" I looked at her, and she was smiling lightly, changing the subject. "Do you imagine me in a corset and crutches?" She giggled and then winced again in pain.

"Easy, darling." I whispered to her. I smiled to her and squeezed her hand. Her comment about the corset and the crutches made me chuckle, "I would love to see in _only _crutches and corset."

She smiled, "Thank you for being here." She whispered.

"Thank you for staying alive." I bent over and kissed her forehead.

"Can I ask you for a favor?" She asked. I nodded. "Can you kill Emmett or Jazz if they make one more comment about my condition?" She whispered. And I laughed, "Don't laugh, Edward!" She hissed.

"Okay, okay!" I chuckled one last time and shook my head at her. This is one of the fucking 'aha' moments which you want to say 'I love you', but I just couldn't peel a word of my mouth. I looked at her big brown eyes – warm and happy, how I used to see them mostly of the time. She was smiling up at me. "What?" I smirked.

She whispered, "I am happy that I can see you again."

That warmed up my heart, and heated my blood. These words made me so alive, so strong. "I'm happy that you were strong enough, so that I can see you." I kissed her hand. She took a deep breath.

Ouch. Wrong move.

Bella groaned in pain. I scrunched my eyes and winced. _It must be painful._

"I'm okay." She whispered with assuring smile.

That's the time when I heard a loud thud outside of the room. I mean, pretty fucking loud thud. Followed by another one. I looked at Bella who was narrowing her eyes questioningly.

"What is it?" She whispered. I shrugged.

A female shriek took my attention, "Gentlemen! This is a hospital, not some pub!" I heard a growl.

I turned again to Bella, "I'm going to see what's wrong. I'll be back." I said, kissing her forehead.

I opened the door and I'm sure that I looked like a fucking disco queen watching hip hop dance battle.

Emmett and Jasper were giving death glares on the guy from the men's room. His brow was bleeding and his eye was already red. He was watching them with a raw expression, none of them saying a word. Alice and Rose were just standing watching like me.

What the fuck is he doing here? _Why_ he is here?

"Who the fuck are you?" I snarled at him. Now I was ready to fucking kill him. He have no right to be here, whoever is he. He looked at me and smiled. Fucking smiled. And then laughed. I growled, "I asked you a question." I took a step to him. He cleared the blood from his eyebrow with his hand. We never break the eye contact between us. His dark eyes were glaring mine.

"Jacob Black. You must e Edward." He outstretched his hand, but right now I couldn't think for nothing.

Jacob Mother fucking Black. The one who had hurt my girl. The one who dumped her for Tanya the Bitch. Jacob Mother fucking Black.

I didn't think in that moment. I kept thinking that I'm in a hospital and I can't make a scene. _Don't make a scene… Don't make scene…_

"Edward…Don't! Think about Bella." Rose said in whisper, but I couldn't think rational right now.

I growled and grabbed him by the collar of his black t-shirt. I dragged him through the halls, and I realized that Em and Jazz were behind me, pushing him.

"You ran from us the last time, but today maybe is my lucky day." Emmett laughed, "Right, J?" Jazz laughed, "Move, bitch!" Emmett snarled to fucking Jacob Black and pushed him little too hard.

We reached up the elevators. _Don't make a scene… Don't make a scene … _That was the mantra in my head. I couldn't wait to get the fuck out of here and fucking kill him.

The elevator was crowded, so I had to remove my hands of the fucking dog. "One wrong move, ass, and I promise you your life will cost nothing." I hissed in his ear. I heard him swallow. "Good boy!" I patted him on the head like dog he is, while Emmett and Jasper couldn't get their idiot grins off of their faces.

**BPOV:**

If you have a friend who is shot on the same place where I am and tell you that it doesn't hurt, don't believe him! The pain is horrible. Every little movement, every little breath you take is extraordinary painful. But because I am a big girl, just shut my mouth and didn't complain. I am happy that I'm alive.

The pain in the ankle was almost bearable. I was feeling almost alright. I couldn't speak normal, only whisper. The most important thing was that I have the support of my friends, brothers, and… um… boyfriend…

_Yep, I said that. _And of course, I blushed.

Our relationship was way deeper, definitely. My closest people were beside when I woke up. I was not alone. That gave me enough strength. I realized that I have nothing to dream of. Everything was perfect. I and Edward were okay, my brothers didn't hate him, his sisters like me…

I was in the Academy and had a big case to deal with (well, of course I've been shot, but that is other topic). Tanya was away and there was no signal for danger. I knew she would come back, but now I could hardly care. My first target now was to get complete healthy again. That means no stress at all.

I took a deep breath.

_Shit! I should get used to the pain._

I scrunched my eyes. The thought of me in corset and crutches was not welcome. I would look like a fucking robot. I was totally uncoordinated at all, and now would a thousand times harder. But I have to swallow it. Like Kate was telling me: _The true woman knows how to swallow…in every possible way. _The thought made me chuckle.

And again. Stupid mother fucking pain.

I was curious what was happening outside. I hoped that my brothers were not in a fight again for something stupid. It has been maybe five minutes since Edward left outside to see what was happening.

I began to worry a little when Rose and Alice came very quietly in the room with a shocked face. They are never quiet. That was strange. They forced a smile to me, "You okay, B?"

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, totally. Girls, what's wrong?" I whispered. They both shrugged. "Don't hide shit from me. Alice?" I asked, and she looked at me with a guilty face, "Rose?" She sighed and sat in the chair beside me.

"Look, Bella…" She looked at my hand. Her hair was sprawled across her face, so I couldn't see it.

"Spit it." I whispered.

She huffed, "Okay, but I'm not sure exactly what happened there." Her eyes roamed across the room, everywhere, except me. _What the fuck happened? _

"There was a guy who wanted to see you. But when Emmett and Jasper saw him… they went completely mad." She looked at me, "I've never seen Emmett so pissed off." She shook her head.

Alice cleared her throat, "I didn't think that Jazz was able on such aggression." Alice huffed, "Bella, for your condition it will be okay if you don't know who wants to see you." She looked apologetically at me.

"Please, Bella." Rose added, "I'm sure he won't come back now, because, the boys went outside with…him. Listen to us." She took a deep breath.

Damn, I wanted to take a deep breath too, but I couldn't. Because I know that will hurt. Hell, I wanted to shout at them for not telling me who the fuck wants to see me. I was pissed at them. But I gave up, because I knew they wouldn't tell me anything more.

"Okay, B. Tell me how you ended up shot?" Rose sighed. God, I was jealous. I couldn't sigh, I couldn't speak and breathe normal, I couldn't move… And the something snapped in my mind.

I won't be able to have sex.

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck!_

It will be some long weeks.

I tried not to huff, or do something which will hurt me and concentrated on the question Rose had asked me. "I've been caught." I whispered and Rose stopped me.

"Please, B, if you can speak normal, speak. Stop whispering." She said.

And I glared at her, "No, Rose. I can't talk like a normal human being. If I tell one word like normal being, I feel searing pain. So excuse me fucking much." I hissed. I was unable to make any punctuation at the end of the sentence. I hated that. It will sound much more dramatic.

"Sorry." Rose blushed and furrowed her brows, "So continue."

I nodded lightly, "Well, I don't know who the bastard that gives information to them is. But I think is someone from our unit. Some of them got suspicious when Aro called us." I stopped, "Rose, what happened to the guy who tried to kill me? Did he take off?" I asked. I didn't want revenge, but I'm sure that he is going to try everything to find me and finish up with me.

Rose shook her head, "I heard Edward to tell Emmett that he is murdered." She looked right at my eyes, "See, Bella? My brother is ready to do anything for you." She smiled and squeezed my hand. "But I'm still not happy that he let to go alone there."

I wanted to sigh, but I handled that shit, "It was my fault, Rose. I didn't let him. We fought before the shit happened. He pleaded me, but I refused his help. And I am very sorry about that. Because of my stubbornness, now I am like this." I whispered and looked down at my motionless body.

She looked at my hand again, and her eyes were stuck to Edward's bracelet. She ran her finger through the charms and smiled wickedly. Rose chuckled through her nose, "Should I ask you who gave you this?" She looked at me and I blushed. I shook my head very slowly and lightly. She chuckled again.

"What?" I whispered and furrowed my eyebrows.

She smiled, "Nothing. The bracelet is very beautiful." We smiled.

"Of course, is beautiful." I whispered.

'Mr. Bombastic' started playing from somewhere, and I realized that this was Em's phone. He left it here before he left. Rose and Alice chuckled. I would chuckle too, but I knew it would hurt, so I swallowed again.

Rose picked up the phone without looking at the Caller ID, "Hello!" She sang, still giggling. Then her smiley face disappeared and her mouth was thin line, "Hey, Mr. Cullen."

_Holy motherfucking superman in hell!_

My Dad.

I scrunched my eyes, "Don't say a shit!" I whispered furiously at Rose. She cleared her throat and continued talking.

"Umm… My name is Rosalie…I'm his girlfriend… Well, Emmett left and forgot his phone… He is okay… Umm… Mr. Cullen… I should know something. Bella is-" I grabbed the phone from her hand. I didn't know from where I took that strength, but I was glad with myself that I was able to do something so dramatic.

I pulled the phone slowly to my ear, while Rose glared at me, "What are you doing?" She hissed at me.

I growled at her, but started talking… well, whispering, "Hi, dad!" I answered with the most cheerful tone I could do.

"Bella, why are you whispering? Are you okay, honey?" Carlisle asked pretty fucking concerned.

"Yeah, Dad. I'm fine. How are you? How is Mom?" I asked, hoping to change that subject.

He sighed, "We miss you, kids. It's not the same without you." Silence. _Please, Dad, don't get sappy! _

"I know, Dad. We miss you too."

"Bella, why are you whispering?" His voice raise, getting more and more suspicious.

_Dad, I am whispering because I was followed by Gorilla Two and I broke my ankle, and I've been shot. The pain is fan-fucking-tastic and I am sorry that I can speak normally to you. I just want you to know that Phil's will probably kidnap me soon, so I want to say 'Bye'._

Well, is that enough clear why I am whispering?

That was not the thing I wanted to say to my Dad. It would be cruel to him and I don't him to freak out about this. I would be fine, but he wouldn't understand. That is why I didn't to tell him.

"Um… Dad, I have to go." I whispered. I wanted to laugh at myself. Where I would go with this ankle and torso?

And of course, because I'm such a fucking lucky charm Em, Jazz, and Edward got in the room. He saw me talking to the phone. And asked Rose who is it, and of course, Rose told him.

"Bella? Are you there?" My Dad asked me. I was totally mute. "Bella?" He was still patient.

I opened my mouth to say something, but Emmett grabbed the phone, "Hey, Pappy! How are things going in the same ol' Forks?" He asked with a big smile plastered on his face. He left the room babbling to my father, and successfully changed the subject.

I turned to Rose, "You would tell, him, wouldn't you?" I asked her and she shrugged. I closed my eyes, "Rose, you don't know my parents. If I tell them, they will fly here in seconds and give me a none-ending speech." I whispered furiously.

She looked down and said nothing. I looked at Edward and he smiled wryly. Then to Jasper. His expression softened when he saw me.

"Bells, I want to talk with you. Alone?" Jasper looked at the others. I nodded lightly, while Alice, Rose and Edward left the room.

I was starting to worry. What the hell happened? What was wrong? I was blind right now. I didn't know what exactly happened. I was incapable to know the truth, because I was stuck to this bed. I have no strength to beg or shout or… Fuck. I was very desperate to know everything.

"Jazz, please tell what happened outside? Who was the man who wanted to see me? And where is he?" I whispered the questions, while he sat on the chair beside me. His hand came to my head, drawing circles on my forehead.

He looked down at the ground. Jazz swallowed. "Sis, I think is the best if you know what happened. I don't want to hide shit from you. I know it will be hard for you to realize it. But we took _the problem _in our hands…"

"Just tell me." I whispered.

He looked right into my eyes. Blue on brown were gazing at each other.

"Jacob." He whispered.

And that is all I needed to hear. I understood. And I wish I've never wanted to know.

_Stupid Bella. _

***clearing throat* I know, I know. The end of the chapter is just disgusting. I hated that chapter. Sorry. The leg said his word.**

**Thank you so much for reading and reviewing!**

**Love,**

**Gucinka**


	12. Chapter 12: Healing?

**Thank you again, my dearest readers! Now, I'm walking with a pair of stupid crutches which I learn to hate so fast. I want to answer on some of the questions first:**

**Q: Did Bella's parents know about her injury? A: No, for now. But they'll be aware of that later.**

**Q: ****What does Jake showing up mean?**** A: This means that something bad is coming up.**

**Q: How did Jacob knew about Bella? A: Keep reading the story and you'll find out. :)**

**Okay I'm starting it. Enjoy!**

_**Metallica – Whiskey in the jar**_

**12. Healing?**

**EPOV:**

It's been a whole week. A whole fucking week in the hospital. A week, that she couldn't breathe and speak normal. She had been stuck to this bed. But now… We were leaving this fucked up place. Thank God!

Doctor Stewart said it's alright if she leaves, but she has to rest much. Bella was pretty excited and agreed on the moment. I understood her immediately and agreed too. The hospitals make me sick.

The second day of her healing was the worst. The pain overtook her so powerfully, so fiercely. She couldn't whisper like she used to. Every single breath was excruciating. The Doc offered her painkillers, but Bella refused totally. The third day she was back in the first day when she woke up.

The next day has been okay. She added some movements to her list. Bella whispering more loudly than the previous day and I could see the spark in her eyes, seeing that she's getting better and better.

I was god damn happy. Well, not exactly happy, but glad that she is healing. I knew that the whole process will take a lot of time, but as long that will make my Bella healthy, I was calm.

No, my mistake. I wasn't calm. Not because of something related to Bella, but because Jacob Black. I hated that motherfucker so much. He has some luck that I left him to live, really.

_-Flashback-_

_Me, Jacob, Em, and Jazz hurried to get outside of the hospital. We headed through a corner very near to the place. I grabbed Jacob by the collar, but Emmett stopped me. I looked to him, ready to punch him. What the fuck?_

"_Please, E. I am imagining that moment from a long time ago. I played a thousand times in my head." He pleaded me, and I let him go. _

_Emmett breathed the heavy steamy air, surrounding us. He pushed Black up the wall, while I joined Jasper who crossed his arms around his chest._

_Emmett punched Jacob in the cheek, "I will make myself fucking clear, you motherfucking little piece of shit." He shoved Jacob in the wall fiercely, "You…" He shoved his index finger in his chest, "Won't" Emmett spat in his face, "Her! Never again." He punched him again, and I could see a blood on his face. _

"_You did a lot to her. And not for good. I hope you lived miserable the last years. Because while you were with that bitch, Bella couldn't think of someone else except you. You didn't know how she has been through this time. I won't let you ruin it again. Now because if him…" He pointed at me, "she is acting again like my sister, and not some stranger that is suffering for some bastard!" Emmett took a deep steady breath._

_He punched again Jacob and shoved his knee to his groin. Jacob growled, didn't say anything._

"_Now for what the fuck are you here? Huh?" Emmet threw his body to the wall. "Answer me!" He snarled._

_Jacob took a deep breath, "I'm here because I need to apologize." He said, and looked pretty fucking confident in himself. I wanted to spit on his face._

_Emmett grabbed him by the neck, "I think it's a little too late, motherfucker!" He started to talk again, but Jasper cut him off._

"_My, turn bro." He said with a firm voice._

_Emmett turned to him and nodded. He sent his knee one last time to his groin and Jasper replaced him. He gripped his hair and hit the wall with Jacob's head._

"_The only way to apologize is to disappear from her life." Jasper growled in his face, "I'll never let you go near to her again. You did a lot. Get the fuck out of her life! She doesn't need you anymore." He punched him in the stomach and Jacob bent down from the pain._

_Jasper didn't stop and hit the motherfucker in the groin. Jacob fell down on the ground. Emmett started kicking him in every possible place and Black winced at every one of them. _

_Between the kicks Jasper cursed until we heard siren. We all turned to the direction. It was an ambulance. The three of us looked at each other and then nodded. _

"_Let's go." Emmett said and bent down to Jacob, "One step closer to her and you'll pray to be beaten." H e growled._

_-End of flashback-_

I huffed while we waited Bella to come up from her room. Doctor Stewart said that she needed a time to be alone with Bella, to help her with the corset and give her some advices. I knew that it will hurt to put the stupid damn thing on the right place, so I wasn't prepared how I'll see her when she leave this room once forever.

I was scared. Now it was the hard part. I knew Bella well.

My eyes stayed on the door, waiting for Bella to come out. Alice put her hand around my shoulder and smiled lightly.

"Shit, Edward. Stop freaking out." Emmett boomed.

I didn't answer. What I could say to him? I just can't stop doing that.

After few minutes Bella walked out of the room, with a pair of crutches. Her body was extremely motionless. I looked at her face. Her eyes were puffy and red, proof that has been crying. My heart clenched when I saw her. She locked eyes with mine and smiled wryly at me. The Doc was behind her, smiling.

"Remember, Isabella. Don't do anything which requires bending. That can make the things worse. Don't pick up anything. And the most important thing: Be careful not to move your waist too much." Doctor Stewart sighed and smiled again. She looked at us, "After a month or so she will be absolutely healed. Call me then. You can come anytime. Okay. I'll leave you for now. Goodbye and have a nice day. Bye Bella. Be good." She winked at her and left somewhere down the hall.

"Let's go." She said and started moving with the crutches slowly. We all stood up and waited for her to come closer. She cleared her throat, "I want to go home. I want to leave that place as fast as I could."

We were at the car, alone. My sisters, Emmett and Jasper insisted going with the other car. I was so thankful. I needed a little time alone with Bella. I needed to say some things that were important. She was strained in the driver's seat, with her eyes concentrated on the flying images around us.

"Talk." She said with a timid voice, and then looked at me. Bella ran her tongue through her bottom lip.

I sighed, "First, I called Volturi. He said is alright if you not go to the Academy in a while." I looked at her for short and she nodded slowly.

"Okay. You called Aro? Why? You don't like Aro." She said matter-o-factly.

"Yes. No, I hate him. But I needed to ask him some questions." I said curtly. Yes, the truth was that I hate Aro Volturi. That man was so strange. When I saw him for the first time he was acting very _delicately _with my girl.

"Huh. Questions? About what?" She asked.

"About your… condition. And what happened to the case.

Bella huffed, "First of all Edward, there's nothing wrong with my condition-" I narrowed my eyes at her, "Okay. However." She waved her hands and rolled her eyes. "Eyes on the road, Edward!" She said strictly.

I sighed and did what she told. "Second?" I asked her, "You didn't finish." I said calmly.

"What happened? Are we out? Oh please, Edward, tell me that we are not out!" She pleaded.

"Relax. Aro said that we are still in this case, but if we are together. He said not to touch anything until you are fully recovered."

She let out a sigh of relief.

I breathed deeply, "I heard the Jazz told you about… the problem."

She inhaled sharply, "Yeah. But don't go there." She whispered with closed eyes.

"Bella, please. I need to talk about that." I said, leaning more in my seat. I knew it would be hard for her but there were still things about Jacob that have to be solved.

"For what you need to talk?" She asked timidly.

"He said that he'll come back. What should we do about that?"

"_What we should do?_" She quoted me, "We'll do nothing about it. Jacob is this type of problem. If you want to get rid of him, forget about him. Trust me. Listen to the burned one." She said with a bitter smile, "And from where are you sure about that he'll come back?"

"Because he told us. And I have a feeling." I inhaled. "And I feel…" I've never believed I would say this, "Threatened." I turned to see her expression.

She was glaring at me. Her face was expressionless for a few seconds. Her mouth opened and closed few times. Then she chuckled.

"What is so funny?" I asked, little offended.

I was making a confession and she laughed? That's not fear. Jacob Black was the only man that Bella loved. I should be threatened. As how much as I didn't want to admit it, he knew Bella well. He was threat and competition for me.

She shook her head and cleared her throat, "Edward, I am with you. Not him. Understand that? I don't care about him anymore. You are the one I chose." She sighed. My eyes were stuck on the road, not really brave to look at her.

"I know, Bella. But still, I am not happy about his coming." I sighed deeply. "And why he is coming at all? What happened with Tanya and him?" I asked and she shrugged. I sighed, "I don't want anything between us, Bella." I confessed.

I heard her swallowing hard. The next thing I felt was her hand on my knee, squeezing it lightly. She took a deep breath, "Nothing can change my mind, E. I want to be with you. I…" I froze for a second when she didn't continue. I looked at her. Bella was watching at her hand on my knee. She bit her lip, "I don't want this to ends." She whispered.

I exhaled, "Me too."

Neither of us talked until the end of the drive.

_Two Weeks Later…_

Bella was recovering very fast. Every day had his progress, every week – one big step to her healing-physical and emotional. The Jacob/Tanya problem was fading slowly, disappearing in some other place, far away from us.

We never get to the subject since the drive, and I was happy about it. We never bring the painful topic.

The days passed fast. The crutches and the corset were still part of her day, but now she was feeling much better. She participating in the team and that was making her happy. Bella was making a great progress and I was proud of her.

One of the bad things was that we weren't able to have sex. That part was frustrating but I think I could swallow it. She was the important now, and because I love her, I'll make the compromise.

"I want to go out." Bella said, while she was lying on my chest in her bed. I was hugging her lightly, careful not to cause her pain.

I smiled in her hair, "Sure. But, darling, do you understand is too late for walks? I'm pretty sure that one of the crutches will fall in some slop." I said, chuckled. She huffed and pulled me of her warm body. She rolled over beside me carefully. Bella started playing with the hem of her t-shirt.

"I don't mean that 'out'. I mean… I want to go somewhere with the gang. Maybe the Pub?' She asked looking at me. _Not such a good idea. _I shook my head. She rolled her eyes, "Please? For me?" She pleaded me and played the puppy eyes on my.

"Fuck!" I cursed under my breath. Bella giggled.

"Do you know that you are wrapped around my pinkie?" She asked rhetorically. "I mean really…" She shook her head.

I huffed, "Okay. But one condition: if the gang is with you, I'm fine with it. But if there is one person that is not agreed, you are staying here, my hostage for the night." I leaned and kissed her forehead.

I stood up from my bed, and searched for our friends.

Well, after fifteen minutes I lose the battle and we were heading for the Pub.

**BPOV:**

What the hell was going on with me? A Pub, seriously? Why the hell I want go to the pub? The fucking ribs were playing a game with me. They were screwing my mind, totally.

Ever since I was shot I am dreaming the same old dream. The meadow, Edward, Jacob, the unfamiliar voice…everything. I don't know what was happening to me. I've never dreamed, ever. And now that was fucking with me royally.

Why Jacob was in my dream?

And why Edward doesn't wait me?

And which was the voice?

The questions kept running in my mind, all of them without answers. _Oh Bella, shut the fuck up! That is just a dream!_

I needed some time somewhere else except my or Edward's room.

So here I am – limping between the girls who helped me by standing in right position, whiled the boys were behind me, protecting me from falling. I was hopeless for now. I was so embarrassed with myself.

I mean, I was unable to take a shower alone! I was helpless little thing, limping around the apartment with crutches and corset. I hated that shit! Oh, and on the top of everything – I can't make sex… _Great… I am lucky girl._

We entered the pub. It was crowded. I didn't notice anyone of the people, we just moved inside we found a table. The girls helped get in the chair beside Edward while the waiter smiled up at me. It was a very sympathetic boy with a blond hair and great blue eyes.

"Hello. What can I get for _you_?" He said, looking at me. I heard Edward's growl behind me, while he moved his hands around my shoulders possessively. He kissed my shoulder.

"What he can get for you, darling?" Edward asked. I shook my head.

"Glass of Jack." I announced.

"Budweiser." Emmett boomed.

"Make it two." Jasper added.

"Three." Alice said.

"Four." That was Rose.

"What will be, E?" I looked at him, but he still was looking at the guy.

"Jim Beam." He said finally and the waiter left with a smug smile on his face.

I chuckled and looked at Edward, "Jealous too much, huh?" I laughed and leaned into his chest. He pulled his chair closer to mine and his hands came to my waist.

"Did you see how he looked at you? He was practically undressed you in his mind." He whispered in my ear.

"Oh God! Take a room! Or leave!" Alice squeaked. I growled at her. _We can't take a fucking room, because I can't make sex! Thanks for reminding me._

The boy returned with our drinks and set them up for us. He smiled again when he put my Jack on the table.

"Let me know if you need something else." He left again.

"God, I think if he looks at you for one more second, I'll kill him." He whispered quietly.

Emmett cleared his throat, "Okay, Let's drink for my sis, Bella." The others opened their mouths to repeat, but I cut them off.

"No, not for me. Please. Drink for… For…"

"The friendship!" Alice chimed.

"The love." Rose said with a smile, watching at Em.

"For the faith that bring us together." Jasper added and we all put our drinks in the air.

On my face was plastered an idiotic smile. We all took a sip. I felt the liquid burning my throat making his way. My whole body warmed up, a tingly feeling in my mouth made me shiver. I set the glass on the table and licked my lips.

I was happy. A lot. Everybody around me was so cared around me. When we started thinking about FBI I never thought about getting friend with anybody. I had my brothers and that was enough. But now, when we met the Masens I couldn't imagine my life without them. They were the most extraordinary human beings on this planet. I don't know which God sent them, but I thank him, every day from now.

A question nestled in my head. What will happen after the Academy?

I swallowed the thick lump in my throat. I tried not to think about that. I took a sip again from my Jack. It burned me immediately, but I didn't care. I kept drinking like I was in a desert, while I saw the clear bottom of the glass. I set down the glass and looked around for the waiter.

His eyes locked to mine. I pointed the glass and he nodded with a smile, making his way to the table.

I heard Edward sighs, "What are you doing Bella?" He asked softly.

I shrugged, "Nothing." The boy was already here taking my glass, "Refill." I said.

"As you wish." He left, while Edward growled again.

"I hate that motherfucker." He hissed.

I laughed, "Edward, is there any man whom you like?" I laughed so hard, that I felt the familiar pain in the right rib. I stopped immediately, my face frozen.

Edward inhaled, "I don't like any man who is ogling like you are piece of meat. You are mine, now. And as long is like that, I am making a promise that I'll make you safe and keep you from the fuckers' stares." He said with a smile. Damn, he made me smile too.

I loved that part of Edward. Fuck, I loved every part of Edward. But there's something about the protective, caring, concerned Edward. I loved that Edward. I loved him. _Oh, and by the way, he said that I am his. _I smirked. And he is mine.

The waiter came with my drink. "Thanks." I muttered. I turned to Edward fully. I smiled at him.

"What?" He asked with his crooked smile. _How can you not love him?_ His green eyes full of joy and delight. If I can freeze us like that – forever young and in love – I would do it, but I couldn't. So I will enjoy every little moment from now. Life is too short. Stop over thinking the things, Bella.

"Come here." I muttered and grabbed him by the collar of his Levis t-shirt.

"Bella, Wait. What?" He stuttered, while I pulled his lips to mine.

We moaned loudly at the same time, unleashing the fire burning in us. I locked my hands around his neck, while his hands drew circles on my waist. Our lips just teased … touching, graving for each other. It's been a long time since we've been like this – passion, lust...

I missed this. That made my whole blood running through my body with the speed of the light, the forgotten for few weeks pooling between my legs started slowly, torturing me. I opened my mouth to give him full access to my mouth which he accepted gratefully, but not longer after that he stopped.

"Bella, stop." He breathed, "I won't stop myself after one more moment. And we know we can't…" He swallowed hard and I nodded. We pulled away from our little moment there while Jasper and Alice gaped at us with jaws hitting the table.

My cheeks blushed and I licked my lips, "What?" I asked, embarrassed. "Where are Em and Rose?" They weren't here.

Alice looked away, "They couldn't take it well. They are out for some breath. I think we should do the same. Right, J?" She asked Jazz and he shrugged.

"I can't deny to my girl." He took her hand and kissed it.

"Edward, really! Be more careful next time. Your whole tongue was all over her. I saw it all." Alice said disguised. I blushed more and took my glass. I drank all, my head started to getting dizzied (well, the effect was from the kiss, but the alcohol was little efficient).

I looked the place all over again to find the blond guy.

**EPOV:**

I huffed as Bella drank the I-don't-know-which glass of whiskey. She started looking for the waiter again, but I stopped her, "Bella, stop. You are drunk." I said her seriously.

She smiled sheepishly, "Oh, Eddieee, stop being such a dad!" She licked her lips hungrily, "I want more!" She squeaked, and all of us looked at her with shocked expression, "Oh! Brothers, don't act like you are shocked by me, because I remember when you Em threw up and then you slept whole night in your juices!" She complained, and we all looked at Emmett who was so embarrassed. The girls chuckled, "Oh, and I remember when Jazz ran naked across Forks!" Bella pointed Jasper like a kid.

"Bella! Stop pulling out the dirty laundry!" Emmett hissed, "Edward, let's go he turned to me and nodded.

"Oh, no way!" Rose said, "We just started! Come on B. Talk." Rose nestled more in her seat, but Em pulled her by the arm fast.

"No, Rosie. Come on. Let'go." She huffed but let this go… for now. I threw some bills on the table and stood up.

We all stood up except Bella, "Help?" She asked suggestively.

I took her crutches first and left them leaning beside the chair. I pulled Bella in my arms, "Will you make it?" I asked concerned.

She looked at me offended, "Of course I will!" She squealed, "I'm Super Cullen! I can make it! Right, Em? Right Jazz?" They just shrugged, "We are the Super Cullens! To the universe and back!" She shouted, causing everybody in the pub looking at her, "Don't look at me or I'll burn with my eyes! Turn around or I'll unleash the powers!" She announced. A few chuckles echoed in the room.

"Okay, Bella. Let's Bella" I beckoned her, helping her to get the fuck out of this place.

The whole time we were back at home, Bella talked about the Super Drunk Cullens and called me an FBI (you know Female Body Inspector) while she winked at me whole the time. I was getting pretty fucking scared of this shit. She was one very drunk Cullen…

In the elevator she sang the Star Wars theme song, and then Indiana Jones. She was getting so superhero this night.

"Edward, can you make it alone with her?" Emmett asked me, concerned. I nodded, "Tell us if she speaks again for SC's."

I chuckled, "Don't worry. We'll be fine. Key?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah. It's in Jazz. Jazz?" Emmett turned to Jasper, who had already produced key in his palm. I took it.

"Thanks." I muttered, walking to the apartment. "Have a nice night, guys." I said as I fought with the lock.

"Good night." They replied together as I got inside.

"Finally alone!" Bella giggled.

"Bella. Go to bed." I said strictly.

She saluted me, "Sir. Yes sir." She started walking away, but she tripped on her own legs. I caught her on time, "Oh, Eddie! Always on time!" She giggled again.

I headed for the bedroom, holding her in place. Bella threw the crutches on the ground. She plopped on the edge of the bed, leaning her back down. Bella let down a sigh of relief.

"Undress me, E." She pleaded me. I looked at her questioningly, "I can't do it myself." She confessed, embarrassed. I chuckled, while she huffed.

I came to her and lifted her healthy leg. I removed the Chuck from there. I came between her legs. She smiled widely, while my dick twitched. I fastened the button of her black jeans and pulled the zipper down. She hummed. Bella lifted her hips lightly, while I slid down the tight pants. I groaned at what she was wearing underneath it. It was some sweet briefs which hugged perfectly her pussy, that I could almost see it. Oh, well, fuck me.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. _Compose yourself!_

"Sit up." I ordered. I slipped off the cardigan on her shoulders, so now she was only in her t-shirt and the fuck-me-briefs. "Is that okay with you?" I asked her.

She hummed approvingly, "Hop in here." She said while she pulled herself under the covers of her warm, inviting bed. I slipped off my jeans, sneakers, and t-shirt and laid myself beside her.

She hummed again and her head came to rest on my chest. My hand embraced her tiny waist. Bella sighed heavily.

"E, do you love me?" She asked matter-o-factly. I froze on a place. Wait. Did I just hear that? Or I am fantasying? I didn't know how to react. I opened my mouth to speak but she spoke again, "Because I love you so much. And it scares me so much. Because I want you to love me too." She said with a timid voice.

This was the moment I waited for. And now… Well, I'm in complete shock. I didn't know it was happening to me. I finally heard the three words that I was dying to her so much. I smiled in the silent dark room and took a deep breath.

I opened my mouth to speak, "Bella, I-"

I was cut off by her soft snoring. I swallowed.

_Stop imagining, Masen. That is the alcohol effect. How can you be so stupid to believe this? Who do you think you are? She is actually Super Drunk Cullen._

Well, however, I could say it while she is asleep. And for a first time, I said it.

"I love you." I whispered, then kissed her forehead softly, drifting away slowly, surrounded by the scent of blueberries and vanilla.

***stretching up* Next update soon. Thank you. Review.**

**Love,**

**Gucinka**


	13. Chapter 13: So close

**Hey!**

**Geesh, thank you for the support. It was fun for me to write about the Super Drunk Cullen. It was something new and experimental for me. I hope you like the SDC, because there will be a few of that until the end (*smirking*). Did you turn attention to the waiter? I hope you did, because he is important.**

**Okay, I'm stopping with the spoilers. **

**Maybe you thought that this story will be forgotten and never be finished. The truth is that I am starting editing it and soon MPR will be on Twilighted. I am working on every chapter to introduce you better version of the story, because I know there are lot of mistakes I made. **

**Also, I am working on another story (on my profile). I was busy in the last weeks and I needed a little time to give the characters the attention they deserve. I was through some serious personal things. Don't judge me. I know that the fault is all mine, but I'll do whatever it takes to make happy again with my story. (Sounds totally cliché, right?)**

**I am so sorry. Please, except my apology and keep reading my story. **

_**Songs:**_

_**Benny Benassi – Who's your Daddy**_

_**Rihanna – Rude Boy**_

_**My Chemical Romance – I don't love you (for the end of the chapter)**_

**Next chapter… In three… two… one…**

**13. So close**

**BPOV:**

I opened my eyes slowly and groaned from pain. My head was throbbing painfully, like it will explode in the next moment. _What the hell I did last night?_

The last thing I remember was that I was in the pub with the gang, and I remember that Edward and I kissed with the same passion before the accident. I don't remember anything other. How I get home? I groaned again, the throbbing increased.

"Hey." I heard Edward saying. I whimpered.

"Don't shout, please." I pleaded him.

He chuckled, "There's some Tylenol on the nightstand and water. Take it." He ordered softly.

"Edward, what happened last night?" I asked. My voice was disaster. I cleared my throat, but that didn't change anything.

Edward creased his eyebrows and frowned a bit. Then he looked at me, "You don't remember anything?" He asked, disappointed.

I groaned, "What did I tell or do last night?" I asked. I knew that I had done something terrible. "Tell me, E."

He lifted himself up the headboard and chuckled, but there was bitterness in his eyes, "You were one SDC." He said through his laughter.

I furrowed my eyebrows. My throbbing head couldn't work the new material, "SDC? What the fuck is that?" I sat up on the bed slowly and carefully.

His laughter grew louder. Edward shook his head, "It's a shame! How on the world you can forget the Super Drunk Cullens?" He calmed down a little and grabbed two pills from the nightstand and a glass of water, "Take it." He reminded me.

Oh God! SDC? Really? Well, now was the time to get embarrassed. The hangover was taking the best of me. My head was now aching painfully.

I realized that he already was dressed and I was only in my t-shirt and grey briefs and he was fully dressed. Something happened last night. He was hiding something. I hope I would find out about it.

I shook my head and took the items from his hands. I popped the pills into my mouth and gulped the whole water. I handed him the empty glass, which he put it back on the nightstand. He looked in the bright green wall in front of us with strange expression.

I took a deep breath and played with charms of the bracelet, "Edward, tell me what the hell I did. Because I'm sure that it's not just something for my super drunk family. Just… Tell me." I pleaded.

There was a little pause before his answer. I heard him sigh heavily, "Bella, you didn't have the chance to tell something. You passed out as soon as we walked in this room." I looked up at him to see him watching me. He chuckled then, "And of course, you threw Emmett and Jazz's dirty laundry." He said with a wide smile.

I groaned and threw my hands on my face. Probably if I have any luck, Em and Jazz would kill me and stop this embarrassment. I didn't even want to know what I have done. So I just threw the subject.

I shook my head, causing my head to ache more powerfully. I chuckled silently, "SDC…" I muttered to myself. How was this possible to say something so stupid?

I yawned deeply and got up slowly from the bed. I heard Edward's growl behind me while limped to the bathroom. I turned to see his expression. His gaze was on my ass.

"What?" I asked.

He gulped, "Two more weeks, two more weeks, two more weeks…" He kept chanting this while I chuckled.

I really missed our sexual connection. I didn't know if I was able to stay away from him in that way for two more weeks. _Two more weeks without any sexual relationship between us… Fuck!_

I closed the door behind me in the bathroom and walked to the counter. I brushed my teeth and then I removed very carefully the corset from my body so I could a long hot shower. My body was still stiff from the ribs, but my foot was okay… unless I step onto it for more than two seconds. From what I could see from the cast, the foot was a little bit swollen and purple on the spot.

I was careful not to move too much, because every time I turned the pain was coming with full force. Now I understood the meaning of the corset. When the water became normal I shut the water down. I took a towel to dry off my torso, enough to put the corset on.

After finishing up in the bathroom I put on simple underwear. Once I was satisfied with my look I hopped on the bed next to Edward. He locked his arms around me. My head was falling and lifting up his chest and our legs were tangled.

We sat there for what seemed like whole eternity. We just sat there, neither of us saying anything.

I was glad that I'm not dead or in the hospital still. I had luck that I was able to survive and stand right here beside him. I had luck that I had my people right beside me when I was in hard time. I had the support of my friends and family.

But I couldn't say the same about Hans Bisset, the man that was murdered right there. The man that was shot moment later before me and fell on the ground with me. The man that had been killed by Edward.

A lump entered my throat as I thought about that. I closed my eyes and let the feel of guilt overtake me. I knew that he was the enemy and all that shit, but that was just his job. He did what he had to do. Maybe he was a good man after all. And the thought that he had family – a wife and a kid (I checked his file) made me feel terrible. I couldn't forgive myself.

And thought that Edward was the one who killed him, made me feel a very egoistical human being. He killed someone because of me. He took the guilt for something that wasn't his problem. Of course we were partners, but he wasn't the one who got there, in that apartment and got caught.

It was my fault for everything. It was my fault that Hans's wife and kid were now crying. It was my fault that I was stuck in crutches and corset. It was my fault that now Edward was freaking out beside me, and asking every two seconds if I was okay. It was my fault.

"Hey. Stop chewing on your lip because soon it will bleed." Edward said with soft voice and brought me out of my thoughts. I sighed and swallowed the lump. "I wish I knew for what you are thinking." He said suddenly.

I snorted, "Believe me, be careful what you wish for because my mind isn't definitely a place you want to visit." I confessed with a shrug.

He chuckled, "Exactly. I would be happy with anything. Because, every moment with you is unpredictable. I don't know what is in your head, Bella. It freaks me out. I'm scared every second I will say something that I will regret, or do something wrong." He sighed deeply and I lifted up from him chest to meet his gaze.

He was watching, that green eyes piercing my brown ones. He pleaded me with his look, pleaded me so much that I was ready to give him anything.

He licked his lip, "Just give me little signs what to do, Bella… And I would do it." He said and looked down.

I didn't know what to say. From his mouth it sounded that I was too closed in myself. I sighed.

"Edward. Listen to me. I know it's like that for you. That is my only shield that keeps me away from everything. I let that shield fell once I was with… you-know-who. I am not saying that you are like him. He can't step on your pinkie. But the thing is that he took this like an opportunity to use me. I mean, once hurt, it's little hard to let that shield fall." I took a deep breath and lifted his chin with my two fingers.

He looked me with apologetic glance. I smiled wryly at him, "But I promise that I will try." I said finally. _I'll try because of you, because I know that you are different._

His eyes lit up and he smiled his crooked grin, "That's all I needed to hear."

0-0-0-0-0-0

I took another sip from the disgusting hot tea that Kate offered to me for my headache. She said that it would help, no matter that it tastes like… like something terrible.

We were sitting at her place, few blocks from The White Castle of FBI. I took Rose and Alice with me for a little moral support and excuse for me not talk about me sexual life, because one thing is sure: when you talk with Kate she _always _bring that topic. It's some kind of her passion or something, and right now when I'm not sexual active, this subject is painful for me… and for my little girl _down there_… Hold up, girl! _Two more weeks_, I reminded to her.

Did I just give pep-talk to my vagina and called her girl?

Yes, I did.

I huffed and took another sip and screwed my face at the taste of the tea. Alice and Rose were getting well with Kate and for now the sex subject was completely out of this place… until now…

"So, Bella, is The Little Eddie really little or…?" She asked like she said that the sky is blue. I groaned, but Rose interrupted me.

"No comments about my brother's… thing near me!" Rose groaned and scrunched her nose.

"Ugh, Kate! His sisters are here!" I chimed in completely embarrassed by her.

Kate shrugged, "Right." She mumbled and stared at the floor, "You girls, are in one sick situation, you know?" She asked again like there is nothing strange.

We all looked at Kate.

She looked at us, "What? Don't deny it! Look at this," She pointed at Alice, "You are dating Bella's brother. Bella you're dating their brother, and Rose is dating Bella's other brother!" She laughed and shook her head at her statement.

I huffed and leaned more in the couch, "Yep, Katie. It's a whole rocket science, you know. Thanks for letting me know that." I said, "And when we are talking about sick love relationships what happened with you and Riley?" I asked curious.

Last time, we saw each other Kate was dating with a boy Riley. Back then she was deep in love with him and when I met him, they seemed to be pretty close with each other.

Kate shuffled in her place and shook her head, "It didn't work out. I offered him to come here with me, but he said that it was too early for him. He said that he didn't want to take this big step." She looked at me and shrugged, "And I didn't push him. I realized that I like being single. I am still young and I'm kind of thankful that he denied coming here." She smiled, "We are still keeping in touch. I realized that he was more like friend to me… Well except the wild sex we shared once upon a time…"

We laughed at her statement. Kate was that person that didn't take the things too personally. When something like that happens, she just says "fuck it" and she move on with her live.

I bit my lip, "So, to understand that there is someone else?" I asked curiously.

She chuckled, "Kind of. At least a have a target. The time and the fate will decide." She smiled at me while I took another sip from the _aqcuaccia_.

"Oh? And do I know him?" I asked intrigued.

She shook her head, "No, I don't think so. But I met him on your birthday. The cute blond bartender with the blue eyes. Ah, he was so sweet. I told him that I will come by sometimes and give him an invitation for the opening of the gallery."

"When you'll see him again?" Rose asked.

Kate smirked, "Tonight I'm going to the pub. Bells, do you want to come with me?" She asked me. As I started to answer Alice stopped me with chuckle.

"Yeah, will you show some of the SDC?" Rose and Alice laughed.

I groaned loudly, "I will never drink again." I muttered to myself.

"Wait. What?" Kate started laughing. _Oh, fuck. It's starting. _"She showed you the Super Drunk Cullens?" She laughed again.

Through her laughs, Rose managed a nod. I rolled my eyes.

"_Don't look at me or I burn with my eyes!" _Alice and Rose mocked me and kept laughing.

I closed my eyes, "I did not say that!" I defended myself.

"Yes, you did!" Rose and Alice replied in sync.

I groaned and put my face in my palms.

They will never let me forget this. Ever.

0-0-0-0-0-0

The days passed fast. Every single day was a struggle with the environment around me. Every day I would trip or fall with the crutches. But the most important thing was that the pain was giving up. With each passed day I felt more comfortable in my body.

Everyone helped me with something. Even Mr. Volturi, which I didn't understand. He called few times to ask how I feel, or when I will come back. He said that he is waiting _me _and Edward to come back to the case. When Edward was with while I talked he growled all the time. I didn't understand that too.

I couldn't wait to be back at the Academy. I missed Mr. Grenier and his crazy methods. I missed the dead blue corpses which I loved to duck my head into them. I missed when coach Cheney shouted for another fifty push-ups. I missed the life in the Academy. I couldn't wait until Wednesday.

_Yep, bitches. I'm in on Wednesday. Be ready._

I sighed deeply as I waited Dr. Stewart in the cold room with a stupid hospital gown around by body. I insisted going alone to the hospital. Edward of course, didn't gave up easily, but actually dropped it. She dragged me to the x-ray and did some other tests just to make sure everything was fine. And after finished up torturing me, she left me here.

Finally, the door opened and Doctor Stewart was grinning up at me, "How are you feeling, Bella?" She asked me, while she came to me with some papers and chart in her hand.

I looked around, feeling uncomfortable sitting beside her almost naked, while she looked like goddess in her doctor apron. I nodded my head after I decided to answer of her question, "I feel fine. Especially now, when this thing is finally away from my body." I said and scrunched my nose at the thrown corset in the corner of the room.

Stewart laughed heartedly, "Ah, Bella! You are making my day. I hope you will get harmed again soon, so I can take you again as my patient again." She said and my jaw dropped to the floor. She laughed harder; her long red shiny hair was falling around her shoulders while she threw her head back in her hysteria.

She finally stopped with a happy sigh, "It was joke, darling." She assured me and rustled through the sheets, "Okay, the blood tests are fine like the others. The x-rays came. The ribs are almost healed, but there is no problem to make _exclusive moves_, if you know what I mean," She winked at me at that. I tried not to think about that right now. It won't be helping. At all.

"How I saw today, you weren't wearing any crutches, and the x-ray says that the bone is healed in the right place." She said, and I continued listening intensely the words she was talking. She took a deep breath, "Bella, I have a bad news for you." She said finally.

My eyes widened, "What is it?" I asked, preparing for the worst.

"You will wear a scar, which I won't be able to fix." She said. I let out a sigh of relief. I was prepared for cancer or AIDS, but it was just a scar.

I chuckled silently and then looked at Katherine. She was watching me carefully, "I can't fix it because of the tattoo." She said, "Do you want to see it?" She asked.

I shook my head and chuckled. I will give it a proper review later at home.

"This is it, for now. You can ask me anything." She said.

I shook my head, "I don't have any, but I'll call you if I have one." I smiled at her.

She put her hand on top of mine, "Okay, Bella I will leave you to get dressed and you can go then."

I don't know from where that came from, but Doc almost choked me, pulling me into a sudden hug. I putted lightly my arms around her back, and patted it.

Finally, she let me go. With a sigh, she said, "Bye, Bella." She stood up with a smile and walked to the door. Then she suddenly stopped and turned around to face me, "Oh, I forgot something you may want back." She got close to me again as she searched something in her pocket, "Here, in Quantico's hospital we have a tradition for the special agents" She pulled a golden item and handed it to me.

I took it and furrowed my eyebrows when I realized what it was. A bullet. It was a little deformed from the sharp part. It was my bullet.

"This was the bullet removed from your body, Bella." She was quiet while I was examining the item in my hand. That little thing could have killed me. I should be happy that I am alive. I sighed, and looked around. I didn't realize that Doc left.

I shook my head and put the little motherfucker and the side pocket of my purse.

I huffed and let the gown slid from my shoulders, and down my legs. I put my undergarments and clothes on. After I was sure everything was safely with me and on me, I took my purse and left the room. Once I was out of the hospital, I outstretched my body discreetly. I felt good. I smiled widely at the thought. No pain, no wincing. Happiness.

Edward insisted to take the car at least when he was not with me. I unlocked the car, and got in. I opened my purse and searched for my phone. Once the phone was in my hand, I threw the purse on the passenger seat. I dialed Edward's phone and waited him to pick up.

"Hello, beautiful." His velvety voice greeted me and I practically melted in the seat.

"Hey, handsome!" I answered, my voice few octaves higher, "What you doing?" I asked.

He chuckled, "Ah, I'm just thinking about a girl… I can't get her of my mind." His voice slurred, making my stomach do a little flip-flop dance.

My voice caught up in the throat, "Edward?"

There was a silence, "Yes, Bella?" He spoke.

"Come tonight. I have to make my little preparation." I said.

Silence, "Can we…?" He asked, knowing what he was referring.

I smirked, "Oh, we definitely can." I said, already a little wet.

He groaned, "What? So, I have to wait until tonight?" He seemed a little frustrated, "Bella, I was jacking off the last four weeks, and now I have to wait until tonight so you can grace me with your pussy?" He muttered with a husky voice.

_Okay. Let's break for a little pause and make a little equation. _

_Edward's sexy voice + the terms "jacking off" and "gracing with pussy" in one sentence + sexual frustration for whole month = Very, _very, _wet Bella_

I whimpered a little and tried to answer his question, "I promise you won't be disappointed, baby." I paused for a moment, "By the way, you got yourself off while I was struggling?" I asked him with disbelief.

"I-Uh…" He stuttered, but with a huff, he continued, "Man needs it, Bella." Silence, "So, will you give me a hint of what cruel plan you have under your sleeve?" He asked with curiosity.

I chuckled, "No, I won't. You'll see it with your eyes."

He groaned, "You. Are. Unbelievable. Bella." I could almost see him, how he was brushing the sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand.

I chuckled again, "Okay. The rule is one: You will not see me until tonight, because I'm not sure that I can keep back myself from you. I'll make sure my brothers to leave the apartment only for us. I'll call you"

"See you later, darling."

"Bye" I hung up, and sighed, leaning up in the leather seat.

I closed my eyes for short amount of time and the drove off of the parking lot of the hospital.

0-0-0-0-0-0

After I took a hot shower, I stood in front of the mirror of my wardrobe, watching at my scar. It wasn't something big. Actually it was nothing; it was like little scratch to me. With the only difference that it was shaped in little circle.

The place was on my right rib, right where the wing of my dragon was. The wing was a little deformed from the bullet. I grazed the scar with my index finger tip by the rim of the little circle and furrowed my brows.

I dropped my hand to my side and huffed. I was faced with the dilemma what underwear to choose. I was debated between the red and purple set I prepared for Edward. _What would Edward like? Okay, think like Edward…_

Edward saw me once in red undergarments, actually. Plus, the red one was covering more than the purple one. I wanted to give my boy the best. And after a month without sex, maybe he want to see some flesh. The purple on would be so.

I smirked and put on the push-up bra which mashed my breasts perfectly and gave them the volume they needed. The lacy thong was few tones lighter than the bra and barely covered me, but after all that was the whole point, right?

The garter belt and the stockings were black lace. I pulled out Brian Atwood's purple suede leather pumps and put them on. I finished the set with the black silk robe and pulled the silk strap tightly to my body, making a little ribbon. My hair was curled and shiny as hell. I looked up in the mirror again.

A satisfied smirk came on my face. I looked good. I was feeling feminine again from a very long time. I needed the little makeover. After what happened I wanted to feel the sexy woman in me, not the dependent from everyone girl.

I sighed, and lit up the aroma candles I had bought earlier for tonight. It was dark already and I expected Edward to show up every moment. I managed to get my brothers out of this place. They complied easily with Rose and Alice's help of course. I wanted to make sure that Edward and I can be vocal as long as we want.

There was a knock on the front door, but he didn't wait somebody to open. I giggled quietly and stood right beside the door where he couldn't see me when he will get inside. I heard steps, and again knock on my door. The familiar buzz rushed through my body, and sent shivers down my spine.

"Bella?" His voice was low and husky. I snickered again as he opened the door. He walked few steps and then stopped with his back to me. I pushed the door closed, making sure to make a loud thud when it did, and leaned on the door.

He turned around, and saw me standing there. He gasped, "Bella," while I looked at him. He was magnificent like always. He watched me… for a long time. His eyes roamed around my legs, my torso, breasts, face, and finally they reached up my eyes. We stared at each other for few moments.

I couldn't erase the smirk on my face, while watched his. He was kind of shocked. However, I stayed on my place, not moving. I wanted him to come to me and say what he wants to do with me.

"Bella…" He said for the third time this evening. I wanted to laugh, but I bit my tongue and swallowed back my desire.

"Hey." I whispered with a grin so big that it would put a shame on the light of New Years' at Time Square. He grinned back at me and came to stand right in front of me.

I gazed up at him, waiting. It's seemed like he had some nerves. I tried to play it cool. I looked down and innocently played with the silk end if the tie. A low rumble reverberated in his chest, sending shivers everywhere through my body and making wetter than I already was.

Edward put his hands on my hips and pulled me to him. I whimpered slightly at the fast movement and he leaned his head in the crook of my neck, and inhaled deeply, the place was goose-bumped immediately. He groaned, and pulled me closer to him, his arms tightly around my waist.

I felt his massive erection through the rough textile of his jeans on my belly. I moaned and leaned my head went backwards. His left arm went north, fisting his hand on the nape of my neck, and the other went south. His finger grazed my upper thigh, making me shiver slightly, and then he grabbed it abruptly, lifting it up.

He lifted his head, and searched for my eyes. He looked at me; his eyes were beaming with excitement and arousal. My breath caught in my throat and he bent down to kiss me. I closed my eyes and licked my lips, preparing myself.

He took my bottom lip in his, kissing it softly while I melted in his touch, his kisses, his body. He groaned as I licked his lip, and then biting it gently. He pulled away to look at my eyes.

"God, I want you so badly, baby." He breathed against my lips and then he smashed his teeth with mine, this time more furiously, more powerful. Our tongues found each other and began fighting for dominance.

Edward growled, and pushed my tongue back, and explored my mouth. I was panting like a bitch under him, wanting more and more. He pushed me back to the door, pinning me there and lifting me up. Instinctively I locked my legs around his waist, pulling him closer to my wet core; his erection was rubbing against my sensitive spot.

His hands were on my ass now, squeezing it in his palms. I took his face in my palms, while he licked, sucked, nibbled my neck.

"Sit on the chair." I commanded, and pointed to the green leather chair in the corner of the room. He growled, but complied, pulling me back to my feet. I followed him as he sat there. I looked down at him and leaned, my hands went to the armrests, so my chest was on one level with his gaze. He of course didn't miss the chance, and looked at them.

His hands came to the silk tie and he undid it fast, opening the robe. He gasped, "What the fuck is that you are wearing?" He turned to my face with wide eyes.

I leaned more, so I can whisper in his ear, "Do you like it?"

"Fucking loved it." He rasped excitedly. I smirked as his hand went to my breast. He massaged it with his palm a bit too roughly.

"It's shame that soon this will be ripped and thorn away of your body." He whispered.

I giggled and pulled away from his touch. My hands parted his knees, and I kneeled in front of him. He looked me with hooded gaze, and my hand moved to his very impressive bulge. He groaned while I rubbed his erection gently. Edward leaned in his seat; his mouth was in the shape of a little 'o'.

I unbuttoned the top button of his jeans, and then slid down the zipper. I was so excited to finally do this. He lifted his hips, and I slid the jeans and the boxers off, his cock sprang free from the boundaries.

I moaned as I saw him throbbing and waiting for me; so big, so hard. My hand gripped him and I started stroking slowly and tightly. I lowered my head to his crotch and licked my lips. He was looking delicious.

I swirled my tongue around the tip of his length, making him hiss wildly and whimpering my name. I moaned and the dip my mouth down on his cock, taking all I can stuff in my mouth. After a while he pulled my head out with a groan.

"What? Did I do something wrong?" I asked, confused. He just pulled me to stand in front of him.

He shook his head, "No. But I want you, baby. I can't wait anymore." He breathed and slid the robe off of my shoulders.

His fingers grazed the garter belt. He grabbed me by the hips and pulled me to sit, straddled on his lap; my knees on the both sides of his thighs. Edward lingered the thong and then in one swift motion the purple lace was ripped in two pieces in his hand.

I whimpered, "I really like those one." I breathed, but then snickered. I looked at him, but his eyes were glued to my dripping wet pussy.

I took his face in my hands and leaned down to kiss him. His hand grabbed his length, and with the other he guided me down onto him. I cried out as he finally was in me again. He groaned and gripped my hips like he was holding onto his dear life.

"Bella, baby, don't move." He whispered with closed eyes. I stayed there, not moving, letting myself to adjust to his size.

My fingers gripped the blades of his shoulders and started to move again up and down. We moved together in sync, enjoying our bodies intertwined together, where they were belonged to be.

I whimpered and leaned to kiss the edge of his jaw. His hands came behind me and unclasped my bra. He slid the straps off of my shoulders and threw the bra somewhere in the room. He cupped my breasts, and then he ran his thumb over my pebbled nipple. I moaned against his skin and threw my head backwards, my hair grazing his thighs.

He used the moment and took my right nipple into his mouth. He began kissing and licking softly my sensitive spots while his arms were around my waist so tightly, that I could hardly breathe, but right in that moment I didn't care. I just wanted him – wanted his body to be closer to mine, wanting his soul, his heart, his mind.

I fastened my pace on his lap, feeling that I'm too close. He bit my nipple hard and I groaned loudly.

"Bella, I'm close. Come with me…" He breathed his plea while continued assaulting my chest.

My hands gripped his shoulders so hard, that my knuckles were white. One of his hands cradled between us and to where we were connected, touching my clit. Edward rubbed his thumb over the area, making me scream out loud. He pinched my bud of nerves and that was it.

I reached my climax, screaming his name constantly with a few expletives coming out of my mouth. The feeling was exhilarating. I clenched around his throbbing length, making him growl loudly. He came in me, filling me with his hot semen, burning me inside.

With one last ram we stopped. Trying to catch our breaths, I leaned on his chest, panting loudly as he did the same.

After few moments he broke the peaceful silence, "I think I forgot to tell you that you look amazingly beautiful tonight. You took my breath away." He finished and I looked at him. He was smiling at me. I smiled back at him and touched my forehead with his.

"Thanks" I whispered and gave him a peck on the lips. I snuggled into his neck. "Sentimental bastard" I muttered to myself and he laughed. I snickered along with him.

I felt him harden with every passed moment, and I was getting wetter again. I looked at him.

"Bed. Now." I ordered, and he didn't wait a second. He lifted me by the ass with him, and we stumbled to the bed.

He laid me on the edge of the bed, spreading my legs wide and running his fingers up and down my inner thighs. He hummed appreciatively as he looked. "Exquisite." He breathed and squirmed in my place. "So wet, so hot… For me." He said in a possessive tone.

"Only for you." I whispered. He growled and positioned himself between my thighs.

Edward grabbed his full erection and placed the tip at my entrance.

I whimpered as he pushed himself fully into me, filling me perfectly. He started average pace. Edward leaned to me and started kissing my neck. When his pace became faster, he started nibbling and licking it. My hands were fisted in his hair, maybe tugging it painfully, but Edward didn't say anything about it.

His hands were all over me, ghosting all over my body, making me whimper and pant. I lifted my hips to meet his and rolled them. I cried out, feeling the pleasure building up inside me.

Suddenly, Edward stopped his movements and pulled away from me. I looked at him with furrowed eyebrows, still spread in front of him like a whore.

"Turn around." He commanded, and shivered slightly at his tone, "On you fours." He added and I complied.

_Aye, Captain!_

I stood in the position he asked me for. I felt his hands on my back, arms, ass, and thighs. He stopped on my clit, giving it a gentle squeeze. He groaned and put two fingers in me. I cried loudly, when Edward hit a spot somewhere inside me. He stopped his movements.

"We hit a spot, didn't we Miss Cullen?" He asked with a husky voice. I whimpered and managed a nod. His other hand immediately made a contact with my ass cheek. I gave a tiny squeal of surprise, "Answer me properly."

I dropped my head, "Oh God, yes!" I answered excitedly.

He hummed and rubbed the hit spot, "Good girl." He whispered. He removed his fingers from me, only to be replaced by his cock.

Edward gripped my hips and started hammering in my pussy hard and fast. He leaned in planted soft kisses down my spine and shoulders. After few moments of hard fucking, I wasn't sure that my knees and arms could support me.

Suddenly, Edward's mouth was on my ear, "Look at your left, baby." He whispered breathlessly. I turned my head on my left and I groaned.

A Mirror.

I saw there two people totally lost in each other. They were moving their bodies in sync, making everything together. They were becoming one. I looked myself in the mirror. My face red, my eyes filled with passion and lust. For a second I looked at Edward. Our eyes locked in the reflection.

I looked away and dropped my head down, when Edward slammed hard into me again. My fists were grasping the sheets tightly and my eyes were shut. After few moments I felt this feeling building up in my stomach. I dragged my hand to my clit and started rubbing my finger. I screamed Edward's name, convulsing around him. He groaned mine, as he came for a second time this night.

He fell beside where I was kneeling, and after few moments, I fell onto him with a thud. He pulled me in an embrace, and we stayed like that.

After few moments I outstretched my body on his, "Edward? Can I ask you something?"

"Mhm?" He hummed as he watched my body.

I sighed, "Can I take off the garter belt and the stockings, because, they are extremely uncomfortable, especially in the pose we have been practicing?" I asked innocently and he laughed heartedly.

"Yes, you can, Bella." He assured me with a nod. I stood from the bed and started unclasping each of the straps on the garter belt. I removed the stockings and the shoes one by one, and then the garter belt.

I returned to the bed where Edward was already leaning against the headboard with a sheet over his body, enjoying the view of my nakedness. His smiled wickedly at me and I grinned up at him and pulled behind the sheet beside him.

"It was amazing." He said, as he kissed the top of my head.

"Yes, it was." I answered, "Thank you." I said, and placed a kiss on his chest.

"Hmm, you always welcome, Bella." He replied and for a moment we were silent.

And then the sanity was broken by some fucking phone ringing.

"Who the hell can be that?" Edward said, looking over my shoulder for the alarm clock, "It's two fucking in the morning." He muttered, while I giggled, but he stood up with a huff and walked to his jeans. He reached for his pocket and pulled his phone. He hit a button and put the phone by his ear without watching that Caller ID.

"Hello?" He greeted cheerfully, while I looked his naked chest falling and rising with every breath he take. After few moments his chest stopped. I looked at his face. He looked like he saw a ghost, "What?" He said angrily, "Are you sure?" Pause, "Fuck!" He muttered, "I'm coming." He hung up and tossed the phone back in his pocket and picked up his boxers to put them on.

"Don't tell me that you are leaving me now." I said, looking up at him. His expression was painfully serious while he continued his fervent preparation. "You are not going anywhere, right?" I asked, wanting to belief myself.

"WHERE THE FUCK IS THE FUCKING SHIRT?" He shouted, while he paced the room trying to find, obviously, his shirt.

I felt anger bubbling in me, "Answer, my question, Edward!" I shouted, and stood up from the bed, taking the sheet over my body. He found his shirt and put it on. He started buttoning the buttons but gave up on the second, because of his shivering fingers.

"I can't, Isabella. Please, don't start with me now." He almost muttered, and then he looked for something. He found his shoes and socks.

He sat on the chair, where we had sex tonight, and started with the socks.

"Where are you going, Edward?" I asked angrily, "Is there somebody else?" As soon as the word 'else' came out of my mouth, I felt pang of jealousy through me.

He looked at me disbelievingly, "For what the fuck are talking about, Bella? Are you out of your mind?" He stood up when he finished up with his shoes, "How can you even think of that?" He shouted.

I was now very angry.

"Oh, I don't know, Edward." I said sarcastically, "Maybe that was Tanya fucking Denali offering her services for tonight, right?" I shouted back at him.

He let out a growl, and he looked like he wanted to hit something, "You don't know anything, Isabella!" He shouted.

"That's right! I never know anything about you, Edward! Because you were the one talking about the fucking shield I have myself! And you? I will tell you something. You are the one who doesn't talk about the problems! But you always find a slip and get out of the water dry! You are always the perfect one! And you are not so perfect! And I just sit here like a total fool shouting at you for some fucking shields, and… perfections!" I felt tears down my cheeks.

Edward just there, watching me. He then turned around and walked to the door to opened, "I'll call you to explain everything when you are not so angry. Bye." He shut the door so hard that I felt the vibration through me.

I blinked and another round of tears slid down my cheeks.

_He left._

0-0-0-0-0-0

***hiding behind the green leather chair* I'm out for a smoke. Bella can be a bitch, right?**

**Leave some love and review!**

**Love, Gucinka**

**XoXoXo**


End file.
